Sarine Nesteria, NPC
by Incanto
Summary: The Sarine mod adds an original, joinable non-player character to your game of Baldur's Gate! Or at least it would, if it were a real mod and not just this text outline.
1. Sarine Intro, Readme, Background, Items

_Author's Not__e_: As some of you may know, I authored (under the tag of Sister Vigilante) a "mod" (coded by Kulyok) that adds a new character to the game, Angelo. It can be found at the Gibberlings 3 site: gibberlings3 dot net. What follows are the notes I made for another, similar project, a joinable NPC named Sarine Nesteria. Now, creating a mod is a lot of work, and I have no idea when--if ever--this project will actually be finished. But in the event that it never is, I thought I would upload the text file so that people could at least read it. If you're familiar with Angelo, think that you would certainly play this and _re_-eally don't want to be spoiled, by all means, only read the intro ^_^ but I thought I would upload the whole thing just in case. And nearly the whole thing is written, with a few exceptions (other NPC interjections are sporadic; no banters with Sarevok; Sarine's interjections only cover about half the game&etc.). It may be a bit of a chore to read for those unfamiliar with the conventions of modding--a lot of it consists of branching dialogue trees--so be forewarned.

Cheers,

Incanto (Sister Vigilante)

SARINE NPC

"Now am I become Death

Destroyer of worlds.

Even without you

Every warrior in the enemy camp

Will cease to be."

—_Bhagavad Gita_, 11:13

**Sarine Nesteria**

Human

Invoker

True Neutral

Age: 31

STR 9: spent fifteen years of life in lab, apprentices lifted heavy stuff

DEX 13: just enough to manipulate volatile substances

CON 16: sufficient to withstand the stress of dealing with magical energy

INT 19: genius

WIS 10: no longer a girl (not yet a woman?)

CHA 14: natural flair for dealing with people, balanced by relative lack of experience in dealing with people

Total: 83

BIO: Speaking in her usual matter-of-fact way, SARINE relates that she was born to an Athkatlan merchant family of average means. After an early aptitude for magical studies gained the attention of the Cowled Wizards, they offered to finance her further education - with an expected price. Drafted into their ranks, she was placed in their "Research Bureau" under a man of whom she speaks often, Dominus Blicero. Beyond this she grows silent, often protesting "classified information." Whether you will in time gain her trust, and if she herself can be trusted, remains to be seen.

**Ideas For Banners**

"Behind ever successful woman" "is a patient Bhaalspawn"

"The secrets of the Cowled Wizards" "REVEALED" "…not"

"She blinded me with" "magic?"

**From the Readme**

The Sarine NPC Mod introduces an original NPC into the world of Baldur's Gate, affiliated (at least at first) with a very familiar organization. Like many citizens of Athkatla, she at first finds herself in need of the PC's services. Whether your working relationship will develop into anything more is up to you. Along with herself she brings the following:

—Full voicing

—At least three banters with every Bioware NPC

—Interjections

—A quest on joining, an encounter in SoA, a later quest that provides (at least I felt, much-needed) closure to an aspect of the game, and an encounter in ToB

—The opportunity to handle an event in Spellhold a little differently

—Original items

—A new NPC merchant in ToB (and possibly two if you play your cards right)

**About Sarine**

Sarine is a Cowled Wizard, specifically a member of their Research Bureau (rather than one of the Enforcers who give you so much grief). She is True Neutral—more of the apathetic sort than the "champion of the balance" sort—but feels far more comfortable in a good party than an evil one.

**FAQ**

Q: Will I be able to talk to Sarine?

A: Unlike the last NPC I wrote, Angelo, Sarine does not have a force-talk option. Her interaction will take place in the conventional way, through timered dialogues.

In case anyone is wondering why (say, if you played Angelo and liked that system)—Angelo wasn't fond of talking to the PC of his own volition, making a "PC asks Angelo questions" force-talk menu a useful option. Sarine is more outgoing. On the other hand, Angelo also tended to be full of "advice" that seemed appropriate to access via force-talk, while Sarine doesn't know the first thing about adventuring and won't tend to shove her oar in except when it comes to her areas of expertise.

Q: Is Sarine romanceable?

A: Yes, by any _human_, _half-elf_ or _half-orc_ male. Pure elves, and the shorter folk, are sadly out of the running. Sarine has flexible standards of beauty, but is a human girl with down-to-earth ambitions, and will not go for someone who might outlive her by over a hundred years. The romance starts the way the Bioware romances do, automatically.

Q: That being the case, does she have a corresponding "friendship track?"

A: Not as such. The first several talks of the romance path will be available to all players. Eligible males will be able to carry the sequence further. There will still be plenty of content for either path, though, including talks linked to certain game events.

Q: If I don't romance her, will Sarine romance another NPC?

A: She will have a fling, yes. I won't say with whom, but it may not be too hard to guess.

Q: Any tips on playing the romance?

A: The romance can be broken by dialogue options throughout, most of which should be obvious. Overall, nothing should come as a big surprise—except for one event that will occur whether you "do it right" or not. Also, while I shouldn't really be telling you this, little things that tick Sarine off won't add up over time. She won't break the romance herself unless you are profoundly rude to her once.

There are two significant choices to make in the SoA romance that can break it. The wrong the choice the first time is the right choice the second time. There is a significant choice in the ToB romance that will not break it either way.

The romance also features a number of (I hope modest) ability checks. These rarely effect its course, but give you extra options to offer Sarine advice, or your take on what she says, which I doubt a barbarian for whom intelligence and wisdom are "dump stats" could effectively do. You can still play (and hopefully enjoy) the romance if you're dumb as a rock (Sarine certainly won't like you any less), but it will be a different experience. Most of the checks are wisdom, a few are intelligence and charisma, and at least one is strength.

Q: Assuming I don't break it, how do I know when the romance is "over" in SoA?

A: The last "official" lovetalk is a rather depressing speculation on the nature of the universe. After that, there's nothing until ToB.

Q: Can you be more specific? A few of these talks are pretty depressing.

A: Sarine has a strange dream about what is a mobius strip, although it isn't called as such. There is some speech-making.

Q: Will Sarine be kidnapped by Bodhi if I romance her?

A: No. Whether you romance her or not, she will be kidnapped by somebody else.

Q: Will Sarine have conflicts with other party members?

A: In general, Sarine is easygoing and curious about others, but it should spoil little to say that Valygar won't be thrilled about having a Cowled Wizard in the party. The conflict isn't necessarily fatal, though.

**Important**: You will **not** be able to pick up Valygar with Sarine in your party if you either a) do it **before** the conclusion of Sarine's first quest, which occurs on her joining and is fairly short and linear, or b) do not have a **cleric** or **paladin** (e.g. the PC, Aerie, Viconia, Anomen or Keldorn) in your party. Valygar will want them to detect truth/falsehood on Sarine to see if she can be trusted. You can always pick up Valygar first and Sarine second, or kick out Sarine and pick her right back up afterward; things will still kind of make sense, although it messes with the intended roleplay a bit.

Q: Any good picks for a party with Sarine?

A: Unlike Angelo, Sarine has at least three talks with each other NPC (including one in ToB). The result should be balanced, and as well, many NPCs contribute to the development of Sarine's character—there are things you won't find out about her, or thoughts she won't have, unless certain party members are present; rather than just a few one-off jokes.

Q: What's up with 19 intelligence?

A: Honestly, I agonized over this. I am aware that it's not only the highest raw intelligence of any character, but one of the highest raw stats, period (excepting only Korgan). It still seems right to me, given her history and in-game behavior.

Partly though, I admit, I wanted to set her apart from the other pure-class mage in the game. I didn't want to make her _better_ than Edwin, though, and he still gets more spells per level, in addition to having a perhaps more useful selection of magic. Sarine gets some more-or-less insignificant advantages in other stats, plus a personal item.

Q: Anything else I should know?

A: Depending on how you handle a certain encounter in ToB, you may get access to a "secret store" of sorts with a few very powerful items. You only get one shot at it, so stock up.

Q: Her name isn't ripped off from Michael Poe's _Errant Story_, is it?

A: No. I used to read _Errant Story_ back when it started, and the resemblance only occurred to me when I had nearly finished Sarine. It's possible there was a subconscious nudge, but the actual (rather silly) origin of the name follows (which I advise you not to read unless you truly must):

One of the earliest characters I used in original stories, back when I was in high school, was a mad scientist named Blicero (from Thomas Pynchon's _Gravity's Rainbow_, which I had read in 9th grade) and his two assistants, a girl named Sarin and a boy named U.C. Thompson. Sarin was named after the poisonous gas, while U.C.'s name was short for "Ultra Cola Thompson," a reference to the TV show _Daria_ (in which a high school jock promised to name his firstborn son after the beverage that was sponsoring the school football team). I had these characters in mind and simply added an "e" to the end of Sarin's name to make it more plausible-sounding. U.C. Thompson became Leander, although there was no way to carry the name over.

**Spoiler FAQ: Quests**

Q: Where can I find Blicero?

A: He's in the Umar Hills, not far out of town. You can just wander around until you bump into him, although Vicenzo the inkeep will also point you to him.

Q: What about the Deaths-head? They said the promenade, but...

A: "In the shadow of the Promenade" means in that little area technically outside the Promenade, in the lower right-hand map corner.

Q: Can I ever get Sarine to give me the Delorium Cathax?

A: I might as well tell you, no, although you will eventually have the option to ask for it. A certain NPC might have more success than you do--albeit still limited.

Q: I was in Brynnlaw and saw some Lord Brecias, who Sarine warned me about. I've gotten past Spellhold and didn't run into him. What gives?

A: Lord Brecias--who is, incidentally, supposed to be the guy who says "they are deviants, let them rot in Spellhold"--fared as well against Irenicus as any of his compatriots. You can find his body in one of the crates outside Irenicus' lair. This mainly sets up a later story development.

Q: Sarine was kidnapped. How do I go about getting her back?

A: As your party members or journal hopefully pointed out, a logical place to start would be with the clerks in the government building...not that they did you much good the last time the Cowled Wizards took someone.

Q: What's the difference between Sarine's "solution" to the fight with the Counselors, and just killing them?

A: The Counselors are very tough and letting Sarine take care of it will spare you the fight. You do miss out on some treasure, though. Those being the practical concerns, you can decide how you want to roleplay it.

Q: Inspector Brega said he had "given orders to make my life easier." What was he talking about?

A: For what it's worth, you can now rest on the streets of Amn and the guards won't wake you up.

Q: How can I fix Adapol's stealth suit? It says the power source is exhausted.

A: Cespenar will do it. He should make it clear what you need, but just in case—you'll need to get Malla's Soulstone from the lich in Amkethran.

Q: What can I get out of Warpweft Vand besides killing him?

A: There is an option to try and convince him that you are an "agent of chaos," like himself. Not only will he leave you alone, he will even offer you access to his special store (if you ask if being an agent of chaos has any "perks"). Killing him only gets you one of his uber-times (arguably the least useful) but the store contains several more.

**Spoiler FAQ: Romance**

Q: The Romance isn't starting/continuing. What might be wrong?

A: If you are a member of a race that's at least half-human, and assuming it isn't a bug, you might have told her that you weren't interested. She takes this literally and you don't really have the opportunity to play "hard to get."

Also, you might have told a certain other NPC that he was welcome to her, which breaks her romance with you.

Q: I'm in ToB and Sarine is acting strange. Have I done something wrong?

A: Most likely not, this is how things are supposed to go.

Q: Okay, now I know why she was acting strange. Could I have prevented this?

A: No.

Q: Now she wants me to make a decision. Is there a "wrong" and a "right" choice here?

A: No. Things can work out no matter what you choose, although of course the results will be different.

Q: I took care of that, but Sarine is still...withholding her affections.

A: Give her time.

**Content: Warning!**

Sarine NPC doesn't contain much in the way of violence, language or sensuality you won't find in the vanilla game; but I should caution that it deals with issues some may find "realistic," to a distasteful extent. I can't say specifically what without giving anything away, but I mean issues that overlap with what you might find in a more real-world setting. I have, I hope, managed to make it all feel organic to the game's world (both in terms of atmosphere and of mechanics), but those who prefer their fantasy to be precisely that may not care for these elements.

This isn't in the mod, but say for example, the Angelo NPC mod dealt more graphically with his drug addiction. If that wouldn't bother you in the least, then nothing here should.

Alternatively, if the game's introductory sequence didn't bother you, with its references to torture and unethical scientific experiments, nothing here should.

**Acknowledgements**

I don't have to apologize to nearly as many people this time. However:

-_If Love Is A Red Dress_ was sung, and I presume written by, Maria McKee

-A line that Sarine quotes to Cernd is verbatim from Vladimir Nabokov's _Pnin_

-Dominus Blicero's full name I owe to Thomas Pynchon; other names are references but none quite so blatant

**Philosophical Postscript**

"Now we are all sons of bitches." —Kenneth Bainbridge

**Soundset**

Morale Break: This has been fascinating but I really must be going!

Reputation Happy: People are smiling at us. I can show my face without shame. What's going on here?

Reputation Unhappy: This is embarrassing. It's times like this I'm glad I have a cowl.

Reputation Mad: I don't mean to sound alarmist, but I'm fairly sure all decent people despise us.

Reputation Break: What can I say? I've had enough of this.

Leader: And the attire for male followers shall be: no trousers!

Tired: *yawn* As fondly as I might wish it, I'm not a machine.

Bored: Zzh...hnn...[in a British accent]Good heavens, Miss Sakamoto, you're beautiful...

Attacking 1: [maniacal laugh] Ha, ha, ha!

Attacking 2: Looks like someone's mounting a futile effort!

Attacking 3: Let me show you real power!

Attacking 4: This should be good practice!

Attacking 5: But wouldn't you rather I cast a spell?

Dying: I've always wondered...what happens next...

Badly Wounded: I'm an Invoker, gods damn it, not a cleric!

Wilderness: So this is nature! Huh. Odd.

City: *sigh* What say we put up our heels at the nearest inn?

Dungeon: This is not how I imagined I'd be spending my retirement. [a bit idiosyncratic if it happens to trigger before her first quest is over, but whatever—it's like Imoen's "except for the torture and all"]

Day: Strange, I don't remember the sun being this bright.

Night: If humans were cast in the mold of the gods, why can't we so much as see in the dark?

Select 1: Reporting! [with sort of a trill and a rising inflection, like re-por-TING!—but not too annoying, you'll be hearing this a lot]

Select 2: Present and accounted for.

Select 3: At your service.

Select 4: What, again?

Select 5: What seems to be the problem?

Select 6:Rely on me.

Order 1: If I can't, no one can.

Order 2: I'll consider it.

Order 3: It's just crazy enough to work. [I can't decide if this would be funnier done sarcastic or really sincere-sounding]

Order 4: I'll give it a try.

Order 5: You got any other ideas?

Order 6: And I was just getting comfortable.

Rare select: You made the right choice.

Rare order: Don't you think we ought to research this?

Critical Hit: Great success!

Critical Miss: Argh, why have you got me throwing rocks anyway?

Weapon Ineffective: Why not just give me a pointy stick!

Spell Failure: Gods damn, somebody cover me!

Overburdened: Too heavy. This is what apprentices are for.

**Hierarchy of the Cowled Wizards** (According to Sister Vigilante)

The Cowled Wizards are divided into four bureaus, all overseen nominally by a Grand Director or Grand Counselor elected by the bureau heads (who themselves rise to power through what might charitably be called "various" means). The Grand Counselor's authority is ceremonial, and he is largely the mouthpiece for directives issues by various councils and other high-ranking officials. Each bureau is chaired by a Counselor, who holds ultimate executive authority, while most day-to-day administration is overseen by an Undercounselor. The bureaus are further divided into sections or taskforces, each overseen by a Director. A further post of liason (one between each of the bureaus) is often given to those with a great deal of behind-the-scenes influence. As of the beginning of the game, the hierarchy is as follows:

Grand Counselor: Lord Ivan Clay

**Bureau of Enforcement** (policing, apprehending and processing magical deviants):

Counselor: Lord Brecias (first name unknown)

Undercounselor: Identity Suppressed (killed in line of duty while pursuing the fugitive Valygar Corthala)

Director of Deviant Processing: Lady Gracia Ironwood

Director of Quick Response Force: "Quickwand" Sorci (last name unknown)

Former Director of Quick Response Force: Identity Suppressed (killed in line of duty by the deviant mage "Irenicus" in Waukeen's promenade)

**Bureau of Relations** (liaisons with the Council of Six, the Order of the Radiant Heart and other magical orders):

Counselor: Lady Lyra Silvertongue

Undercounselor: Corneil Dowlan

Representative in Umar Hills region: Jermien (last name unknown)

**Bureau of Research** (research and development, both practical and theoretical):

Counselor: Lord Dominus Blicero

Undercounselor: Sarine Nesteria

Former Undercounselor: Leander Savat (retired)

**Bureau of Affairs** (nature and activities unknown):

Counselor: Identity Unknown

Undercounselor: Alistair Ghee

Director of Section D-10: Tolgerias (last name unknown)

Director of Section L-7: Perth "the Adept" (last name unknown)

Director of Section S-3: Identity Suppressed (killed in line of duty while pursuing the fugitive Valygar Corthala)

**Other Officials**

**Liason Between Bureaus of Affairs and Relations**: Teos (last name unknown)

**Liason Between Enforcement and Research**: Meylos Alhazar

**Director of Spellhold Asylum**: Wanev Valstratus

**Other Known Information**

-The Bureau of Affairs are known to keep their work secret even from fellow Cowls, although their closest relationship is with Enforcement.

-Officially the Cowled Wizards do not maintain relations with orders of mages known to be malevolent, such as hardline factions of Thay's Red Wizards—that is, the Relations bureau does not officially maintain relations with them. This may be related to the role of the Bureau of Affairs, although such speculation is perhaps ill-advised.

-Although maligned as over-funded and arrogant, the work of the Research Bureau is largely directed by high-ranking officials in the Bureaus of Affairs and Enforcement, and is perhaps the least autonomous faction of the Cowled Wizards.

-The Bureau of Research (and, it is said more discreetly, the Bureau of Affairs) is in the habit of accepting contract work from other organizations as a means of obtaining funds, and is not known to be particular in its choice of commission.

-An undated memorandum suggests a personal friendship between the current Grand Director, Lord Ivan Clay, and the Undercounselor of Affairs Alistair Ghee. Some effort seems to have been made, at the time of Lord Clay's election, to conceal the fact.

-Rumors that "deviant processing" is a euphemism for retributive torture practiced on those who endangered or killed Cowled operatives remain persistent but unconfirmed.

**Finding Sarine, and SoA Quest**

Sarine is standing in the Council building, spouting the usual "I have an offer for any who wish to hear it." If the PC approaches her, she asks them to meet her behind the Delryn estate to discuss business. She leaves and will wait in the shadowed alley leading to the district exit. The PC can press her about Imoen; she will not promise anything, or admit any knowledge, but hints that she may be able to help the PC if they help her.

If the PC follows her, she will lay out her proposition: a weapon has been stolen from the Cowled Wizards by a band of marauders (e.g. terrorists) coined the "Deaths-head," after distinctive masks they wear. She will of course not reveal the nature of the weapon, but will intimate that it was developed for use against Baldur's Gate during the threatened war, and—apparently no longer needed—was being transported out of the city for safekeeping when the transport was ambushed by the Deaths-head. If the Cowled Wizards themselves were to move, the existence of the weapon might become widely known and cause panic. Taking the PC for a common mercenary, she wants them to help her retrieve the weapon discreetly, for which they will be amply rewarded. The PC can attempt to blackmail her by blowing the lid off the scheme and she will suggest that they want to remain on the good side of the Cowled Wizards, leaving them no effective option to do so. If they agree, Sarine will join the party (she will withdraw her offer if the PC refuses to take her, insisting they need supervision) and reveal a little more about the situation.

The Deaths-head, presumably in the city or a nearby region, is demanding the exchange of the weapon for its principal creator, Lord Dominus Blicero. Unfortunately even if the Council were to give in, Lord Blicero recently disappeared. Sarine suggests visiting another of her former colleagues, Leander—now retired—known to be staying at the Copper Coronet after falling mysteriously on hard circumstances.

The PC finds Leander in a room in the Coronet, apparently dead at his own hand. A note on his body expresses remorse, that he was the one who gave the Deaths-head information on the transport's movements (although he does not say why), that he was mistaken "again" and that they must be stopped. It does not however contain information on their whereabouts. Of perhaps more interest is a letter from Dominus Blicero, warning Leander to keep his head low "as I intend to" until the weapon is safely out of the city. The letter does not say exactly where Blicero intended to flee to, but does mention his desire for "someplace quiet."

The Umar Hills seem to fit the description. The inkeep Vicenzo recalls a man of Blicero's description and says that he went flower-picking. Sarine remembers that Blicero was a great wildflower fancier. When they find him in the wilderness, he is dismayed but relieved that they are not the Deaths-head; he had been informed of the theft. Blicero is an intelligent but weak-willed and surprisingly hedonistic man. Just as the PC begins to reason with him, Sarine takes matters into her own hands and knocks him out with a "cocktail" of spells prepared by Cowled Wizard agents for subduing their own. The PC must then transport his unconscious body back to Athkatla.

On returning to the city, there are approached by one of Sarine's co-operatives, Meylos. Through their conversation you learn that the Cowled Wizards were given a sign to contact the Deaths-head: a sigil appearing in the sky that will summon one of their operatives to the Promenade at night. At Sarine's word, the sigil is fired.

The agent, a man named Ashuk (wearing, as the other Deaths-head do, a helmet with the same avatar tag as Vaihlor's helm) will appear near the south edge of the promenade map at night, if Sarine is in the party and they are carrying Blicero. After Ashuk taunts Sarine for a while, the other Deaths-head members appear in ambush: eleven in all, barbarians, fighters and clerics, led by a female fighter/mage named Vash. They are all half-orcs, as Sarine will remark.

Vash instructs Sarine to wake Blicero; the PC can insist it's a trap but she will do it anyway. Blicero is terrified and helpless. Vash demands that he explain to the PC, as a "witness," the nature and history of the weapon; and when he is unable to, she does so herself.

The weapon is a spell scroll called the Delorium Cathax. Originally commissioned six years ago by an unknown party through a series of intermediaries to the Cowled Wizard's Research Bureau, it harnesses the boundary between the positive and negative material planes to produce an instantaneous explosion with the power of "one thousand fireballs," followed by clouds of acidic smoke. The blast radius is such that the mage reading the scroll will be killed, its sole disadvantage; but as Vash points out, soldiers are proverbially expendable. The prototype Cathax was tested during a skirmish between the Amnian army and Orcish tribes, but unknown to the army (at least so Sarine insists) the target was a village of principally half-orc refugees with no stake in either side of the conflict. Given to an unwitting mage, the Cathax obliterated the village, killing thousands. The only survivors of the attack were goatherders who had taken their animals out to pasture—including Ashuk and Vash, brother and sister. Rushing to save their families, they and others were burned and disfigured by the smoke. They now wear the masks either to disguise the scarring, or in solidarity with those who do.

Vash began to study magic in hopes of one day harnessing similar power to take revenge.

During the buildup to Sarevok's war, a second, still more powerful Cathax was produced by Blicero's team, and Vash caught wind of it; but by the time her group had closed in on Athkatla the conflict was over, the Cathax already marked for transport. With Leander's information they were able to seize the scroll, but Vash's arcane skill was not yet sufficient to read it…

At this point in her rant, Ashuk breaks in: he evidently had a different understanding of the plan, thinking they would simply get revenge on Blicero, then destroy the scroll. Vash rather plans to use it to wipe out Athkatla, including her own group, which would no longer have any reason to exist. One of her clerics will dominate Blicero and force him to read it. When Ashuk protests, insisting such a weapon should never be used again, Vash kills him.

With the distraction this provides, Sarine urges Blicero to follow Leander's example and take his own life. He is unable to do it—claiming that his motives were pure, he wished to create a weapon so terrible it would put an end to conflict between intelligent beings. Vash's clerics begins their casting of Mental Domination, but Sarine acts first and kills Blicero with Shocking Grasp.

Vash of course is not pleased with this development, and the Deaths-heads—surrounding the party on all sides—attack. While Vash is tough, the numbers and deployment principally should make the fight difficult (it is after all the only one in the quest). It should be tough but straightforward; the enemies don't have any unique abilities. When the dust has settled, Sarine "retrieves" the Cathax and dialogue initiates.

Suspicious party members brace themselves for a betrayal, but Sarine sets the Cathax scroll on fire. When asked by the PC if it was _really_ the only one, she answers yes—and with Blicero and Leander dead, the odds of another ever being scribed are unlikely. Yet she hesitates.

Stating that she trusts the PC, she confesses the truth. Blicero chose her, both for her raw intelligence and as his then-lover, to memorize the spell; and it was from this knowledge that the second Cathax was reconstructed. At any time Sarine has the ability to incant the spell (killing herself and allies) or to scribe it—she is a "living bomb." What's more, the "operation" was a setup designed to get rid of Blicero and the Deaths-head; the scroll was a dummy. While she regrets what she's done, she states that she—like Blicero—does not have Leander's courage and intends to live on, the legacy of the Cathax ending with her life.

At this point an especially zealous player can try to kill her, and with a further statement of regret she teleports out. Otherwise, she will return to her superiors and tell the player to meet her again in one day, in the same place.

If the PC meets up with her again, she makes a surprising offer—to join the party. Her superiors might now view her as an embarrassment to be dealt with; and it would be still worse if they learned she possessed the Cathax. With the PC she should be safe, and she has begun to regard them as trustworthy. If the PC can say the same, they may accept her offer.

**Further Developments**

Sarine has five talks with either a male or female PC about the fallout from her quest, and of course the PC's Bhaal heritage. In the case of a male (there are no alignment or stat requirements but only humans or half-humans need apply) these will extend to a series of timered lovetalks: twenty-one in all, plus "floating" talks. Being older and having been jilted once (to say the least), Sarine's outlook on romance is cynical but pragmatic. Being in a similar situation to the PC's (possessing a vast power over which one has questionable control) she feels a connection, and talks suggest the PC has a romantic pull, regardless of his charisma score. At some point she will describe the sexual intrigue riddling the Cowled Wizards, supporting her view that intellectuals can be remarkably lusty, the atmosphere in which her views were formed—it was common to have a "lover" at all times. She will sleep with the PC long before talk of love enters into it on her side, but will not duck the suggestion of love, as Angelo does. The successful romance should be a process of physical need growing into affection, growing into something deeper.

Full-blown romance will be "Kelsey style"—a modest flirtpack, plus random flirts from Sarine, although less frequent than what I found in Kelsey.

The ToB romance consists of nine talks, plus the "standards" (fall of Saradush &etc). The timered talks, one of which will not trigger until Amkethran, center around an event that may be controversial—and a new minor NPC. I'll have to see if it flies or not.

As an ex-Cowled Wizard, Sarine of course does not have the wardstone allowing you to pass into Spellhold, but will direct you toward the same two paths everyone else does. She will however regale you with the history of the asylum, should you wish.

**SoA Encounter**

Some time after the conclusion of Sarine's quest, the player will be accosted by someone who appears to be a human child, but is in fact an agent of unknown powers. He only wants to talk, but gives you his name—Adapol—before departing.

**In Spellhold**

I'm hoping this can be pulled off without too much coding hassle.

Somewhere in Brynnlaw, you'll see an Cowl named Lord Brecias standing next to a Cowled Enforcer. They aren't facing you, and they both port out the moment you see them. Sarine will initiate dialogue and remark that Brecias is the Counselor of Enforcement—a fairly good man, by reports, but that you should none the less (of course) be careful.

Sarine will have a fair amount of interjection when you talk to the inmates.

After you escape, if you check the crates that contain Irenicus' journal, you can find Lord Brecias' dead body.

When the battle with Irenicus is finished, assuming you freed the prisoners, they will _not_ all automatically die—something that annoyed me perhaps more than anything else in the original game (Dili!). Rather, the inmates who survive will be standing there, looking confused. If you talk to them, some of them will "escape" immediately, while others will sort of look to you for advice and you can decide their fates. Sarine will of course have things to say.

**Second SoA Quest**

Sarine's second quest takes place _instead_ of a Bodhi abduction—the player's seen that before, and balancing its removal with the addition of this (which also involves a kidnapping) seems like a token gesture toward balancing Sarine's content with the existing NPCs. It will take place whether or not you romance her, but there will be extra dialogue if you are romancing.

I also find it justified because, like the Bodhi encounter, it connects to the main plot of the game and gives you a closure I found lacking in the original—namely that when you reach Spellhold, Irenicus has already whipped the Cowls single-handed, and you never get to confront any of them.

On hitting Athkatla after getting out of the Underdark, Cowled Enforcers will teleport in and arrest Sarine. The PC can of course complain about how this "seems familiar." Party members will suggest they go to the Council Building to petition the authorities, since the PC is now powerful and renown enough to pull some weight.

The clerk in the Council Building, surprisingly, seems to know nothing about this even if threatened; likewise the other officials; but on leaving, the party is approached by Sarine's accomplice from the Cathax mission, Meylos.

He explains that a power shift has taken place within the Cowls. The Cowls are governed by four Bureau heads—Research, Enforcement, Relations and Affairs—and the previous Counselor of Enforcement, Lord Brecias, was visiting Spellhold during Irenicus' massacre with predictable results. The current Grand Director of the order—whose name even Meylos does not know—used this as an excuse to consolidate power, bringing the other Bureau heads directly under his control. In the resulting chaos, all three remaining heads were demoted (and presumably killed) and replaced with candidates of the Grand Director's choosing. Until now, Meylos explains, the Grand Director's role had been mostly ceremonial.

Meylos managed to survive and currently holds a fairly high rank in Enforcement. Through this, he has been able to discover that the Grand Director himself was personally involved in the excavation of Irenicus' laboratory. He posit that Sarine is being held there and offers to help the player break in; although he does not dismiss the PC's speculations that he hopes to gain a higher place for himself in the order, should the corrupt Grand Director be removed.

Meylos will wait on the pile of rubble over the entrance to the lab, and "teleport" the party in when asked. The area is the second level of the dungeon, cleared of old enemies, bodies, and items, and the player spawns at the foot of the staircase in the sewers, near the exit.

Meylos will accompany them. He will fight, but enemies won't target him, and he has a "can't die" hack. He sticks close to the PC though, so you can't use him to fight your battles.

The first encounter takes place in what was previously the last room, where the PC fought the shadow thieves. The current head of enforcement, Lady Ironwood—who seems fairly honest but sides with the current director—speaks before attacking. She is a fighter/mage who uses Black Blade of Disaster (her default is a +3 quarterstaff), accompanied by a Cowled Enforcer, a mage named Sorci, two Mordy's Swords and a Hakeshar.

The corridors beyond contain a few Cowled Enforcers who will teleport away when they see you. The room with the mephit traps (to which you don't actually need to go) contains a Cowled Summoner with a small group of demons and elementals. The small lab with the Ellesime clone contains two Cowled Researchers who will plead for their lives before fleeing.

The room with the vampire now contains two bone golems. The smithy with the dwarves is empty. Sarine is being held in Frenidan's former cell; the area around her will be deserted for now.

When you release her, she rolls her eyes and informs you of course, it was a trap; Adapol and his sidekick teleport in behind you. Adapol is technically a Halfling fighter/thief with a few unusual abilities. First, his armor makes him nearly immune (95% resistance) to magic. Second he has the Use All Items HLA. Accordingly, he uses wands of fire and frost to set off fireballs and cones of cold without harming himself. He will also use potions—of speed and invisibility—to cloak and backstab, and later to heal himself. He has nondetection (from a cloak that won't appear on his corpse). His sidekick is just a regular mage who takes down protections, and casts Chaos and other disruption spells. Her starting contingency should have Protection from the Elements to avoid being hurt by Adapol's wands. When Adapol is dead, he can be looted for Sarine's cell key. A note on his body also suggests his true employer.

Before they move on, Sarine asks Meylos to wait near the cell.

When the PC goes out to the main hall (that had the wand traps), they're greeted by the current High Council—Lyra Silvertongue, a female mage, the current Counselor of Relations (public relations, e.g. propoganda); Alistair Ghee, a male mage/thief, the current Counselor of Affairs (what Sarine has intimated Tolgerias belonged to, essentially Black Ops)—and Lord Ivan Clay, the Grand Director.

Lord Ivan has mastered and improved on the power of the Shapeshift spell. The other council members also seem to have augmented their abilities with what they've discovered. Needless to say, they aren't about to let the player waltz out.

Lord Ivan explains that they want Sarine not so much for the Cathax she carries, as for her abilities, best put to use—in his view—as the new head of Research, a post currently standing vacant. He tempts her with the treasures of the laboratory, but of course she's been traveling with the PC for some time and refuses.

Sarine then draws her trump card: she threatens to set off the Cathax. Ivan says she's bluffing; Lady Silvertounge, aptly named, spins an arresting oratory about the fate of Tuk'she and Sarine's vow never to let the Cathax be used again—but they're all obviously spooked. Ivan then takes the form of an adamantine golem, assuming he will be safe even if the Cathax detonates. The PC, of course, can also protest for obvious reasons, but Sarine whispers to "trust me."

At this point it's up to what the player counsels Sarine. If they tell her to use the Cathax, she will, filling the room with fireballs. Knowing that Ivan would take his golem shape, she detonates it _inside_ his body—which he bragged was "invulnerable"—containing the blast. This incinerates the High Council immediately, and damages the party slightly (hopefully no one is close to death): the room will be filled with an incendiary cloud, and the items on Silvertongue and Ghee are destroyed. If they tell her to keep her vow and not use it, a fight predictably results.

This is an uber-fight. The option to use the Cathax should be convenient for parties not caring for that (the fights against Lady Ironwood and Adapol are just medium-hard), although they have to live with the roleplaying consequences, and miss out on the items.

If the PC fights, Lord Ivan will use Time Stop in conjunction with his various Shapeshift forms (mind flayer, &etc) to attack the party. When low of health, he will return to the shape of a powerful human mage and throw up last-ditch contingencies. Lyra Silvertongue is a standard mage who will use summons and debuffs, including True Sight, and Abi-Dhalzim's. Alistair Ghee will cloak and backstab, draining levels with his unique quarterstaff (I believe you can backstab with quarterstaves), and likes to use illusions like Simulacrum. He (but not the others) is immune to Time Stop; presumably because of something odd he's done to himself. On top of that, four Cowled Enforcers will constantly teleport in, gradually replenishing their number when killed by the PC. They mainly cast low-level spells but can still be a threat.

The Cowled Enforcers will spawn near the exits, making it difficult to run. You can still attempt it; they're unlikely to follow you if you're hasted; but if you rest, the counsel party will be fully healed and their contingencies reset (one presumes they would have the brains to port in a few medics or something).

When Lord Ivan dies, there will be some animations and a death-scream suggesting his "unstable" form has simply collapsed, and he will leave no treasure. Alistair Ghee's corpse, however, will have his quite powerful weapon, and Lyra Silvertongue's a few interesting trinkets as well. The Cowled Enforcers of course just leave junk.

When the council is dead, Sarine will thank you for helping her keep her vow, then transition into the usual talk(s).

The PC can then go and talk to Meylos, who has a wrap-up dialogue with Sarine (the upshot of which is that his professional future looks bright, but Sarine won't be coming back) before transporting the party back out.

**ToB Encounter**

On entering the Watcher's Keep area in ToB (if you managed to clear the whole thing in SoA, you will never get this), the party is approached by a tiefling named Warpweft Vand and his entourage. He seeks "the delivery promised"—and it is revealed that he was the original commissioner of the Cathax. The PC is of course unlikely to hand Sarine over, and a fight results. All you have to do is kill him (he's quite tough), but he suggests—as do items on his body—that he is/was a member of an organization called the Circle of Rust and the Worm, dedicated to bringing about the end of the world.

**ToB: D'yana Quickly, Cleric of Sune**

You can find D'Yana on the streets of Amkethran, getting chewed out by a monk. He isn't very zealous about it though (he has better things to do) and you can talk him down easily. D'yana is a journeyman (or journeywoman) Suneite, young and more than a bit naïve, who rushed to "help" the people of Amkethran when she heard the town was being run by monks. She has a cleric store, with no unique items, but a Ring of Human Influence (you know, in case you lost yours) and a Nymph's Cloak. She will also "bless" your union if you are in a relationship, which doesn't do anything, or sell you "herbs."

**ToB Romance: Hills Like White Oliphants**

Most of the ToB romance talks center around an event I suspect will be controversial, and that some may dislike—but that I feel is central to the themes of the mod, and that I want to put in the game world. The rationale I'll offer later, if anyone complains, I'll rehearse here.

In lovetalk 3, Sarine, with all her usual tact, springs a little surprise on the PC—she's pregnant. And not a magical pregnancy that comes to term in a few game-days. She had been taking "precautions" (presumably magical in nature) but they seem to have failed.

Her attitude is matter-of-fact and she offers to "take care of it," if that's what you want. If you express a desire to keep the child, she will remind you that, while the pregnancy isn't far enough along to slow her down as it were, she will be effectively carrying the child into a war zone. It's obvious, though, that a part of her does want to keep it.

If you decide to take care of it, she suggests finding a Sunite—if such is possible. Of course, there is now conveniently a Sunite in Amkethran, D'yana Quickly.

D'yana is a little overwhelmed by the request, but has a scroll to the effect in her backroom stock. Given the circumstances, she'll give to you for free. The choice then remains—you can let Sarine read it, read it yourself, or ask D'yana to read it. The lattermost makes her _very_ uncomfortable, although she'll do it, and will cause her to leave Amkethran afterwards.

This is all pure role-playing: no option you take will end the romance or have an effect on the game. They will, though, dictate the rest of the talks you have with Sarine. She's not entirely happy with either decision, but will not blame you or break down, and will talk candidly about her feelings.

The decision you made is reflected in the epilogue, both of which results should be equally "happy"—in their own way. Further dialogue options, regarding whether the PC ultimately _wants_ a child, may also affect this.

I don't mean to inject a political issue, or even a moral one (and my impression is that for some, it isn't even a "moral" issue, which is the point)—although the moral subtext is certainly there for anyone who wants to see it. There should be no judgments of the PC or Sarine no matter what they do. I have every intention, though, of injecting something I feel strongly about: that other actions besides murder have significant consequence. The point isn't whether it's right or wrong, but simply what it realistically does to human lives, whatever choice is made.

I remember a post on the Romantic Encounters forums to the effect that, since there are random encounters with enemies in the game, perhaps there should be "random romantic encounters." Which is perfectly cool and all—but just as enemy encounters have the result of the PC, you know, probably _killing somebody_, it would be my expectation that romantic encounters have potential consequences as well.

(And finally, while it may be clear, I don't buy all this nonsense about infallible magical contraception under the auspices of Sune. Most arcane spells have a chance of failure—and if, as Jason Compton plausibly suggests, the Forgotten Realms setting reflects in part a "1980s liberal paradise," I have no qualms about taking the axe to that aspect of it.)

**Items**

On Sarine

_Sarine's Work Robes_

These plain cotton robes are reinforced with leather padding--and powerful enchantments. They provide minor protection against physical harm, and more considerable protection against the elements, such as might be encountered during experiments with magical energy. Clearly marked Property of Research Bureau, they should not be donned by anyone lacking the proper clearance and identification.

Physical Damage: 15% resistance

Fire, Lightning, Electricity: 40% resistance

Acid: 80% resistance

Wearable By: Sarine

(yes unlike Angelo's leathers they _are_ removable)

On Vash

_The Weeper_ (Mace +2)

This crude-looking weapon is a labor of love, and hatred. When the half-orc village of Tuk'she was wiped out by the Delorium Cathax, a powerful arcane spell developed by Amnian wizards, a lump of pig-iron--formed into spikes by the heat and force of the blast--was enchanted over the course of six years by a vengeful survivor. It provides the protection the people of Tuk'she lacked, and is a formidable offensive weapon in its own right; but wielders in the heat of battle may be surprised to find tears streaming involuntarily down their cheeks.

-%18 magic resistance

Note: On a custom icon all the spikes should be pointing the same way.

On Lady Ironwood

_Mordenkainen's Floating Plate_ (plate mail, does not count as enchanted)

Coveted by spellcasters to an extent rivaled only by the most powerful artifacts, this suit of armor is said to be the creation of the archmage Mordenkainen himself--although perhaps equally powerful mages have since mastered the principles of his design. Consisting of great sheets of elaborately smithed adamantine, it hangs in the air about its "wearer," leaving their hands and body unencumbered for casting. Furthermore, the plates respond instantly both to attacks and to their wearer's movements, attempting to block incoming blows while allowing the best opportunity to counterattack. The strength of the magic enchanting the plates is such that when worn, they give off a faint but pervasive smell of burning aether. However, predictably, no single mage has been known to posses such a suit for long.

AC: 0

Allows arcane spellcasting with 5% failure rate

On Sorci

_Spellbinder Greaves_ (Boots)

These rune-worked metal greaves were the pride of "Quickwand" Sorci, once famed in Athkatla as a duelist and magical renegade. Popular etchings of Sorci depict him smirking over a pair of steaming boots, all that remains of some unlucky opponent. A series of engagements with the Cowled Wizards came to a surprising end when he accepted a post in their Enforcement bureau. As the artifact suggests, while he relied on his speed of mind and hand, he was not above the odd bit of magical augmentation.

-Save vs. Spells +4

On Adapol

_Adapol's Stealth Suit_ (Leather)

This strange suit once belonged to a strange creature, an assassin calling himself Adapol, who spoke as if centuries old but possessed the stunted body of a child. Though working with the Cowled Wizards of Athkatla in a coup attempt by Lord Ivan Clay, what deeper allegiances compelled him may forever be a mystery.

The suit itself is of unknown make, but clings immediately the skin when donned as if scalded on, required powerful magic to remove. Its surface is covered with weird metal fittings and tattoo-like designs. While it is skin-tight and of a dark, complex pattern - ideal for those who wish to conceal themselves - it is most notable for providing immense resistance to magic. It provides far less resistance against conventional means of attack.

However, a shallow aperture on the back of the breastplate holds a colorless gemstone, cold to the touch. One suspects this was its power source, now exhausted; and that if it could be somewhat recharged, it would become more powerful still.

AC: 8

Magic Resistance: 40%

Stealth: +15%

CURSED: Cannot be removed [except by remove curse, which is close enough]

[Note: This item can be upgraded by Cespenar in ToB. What follows is his dialogue about that.]

Cespenar: Youse gots stealth suit, huh? What happen, you crack under torture and let girlfriend die? A-anyway, you cans fix this up, but you not want to know what it take. Mm, okay, you son of God of Murder, you no cry. You needs human soul, Great One. I says you not start looking near any governments.

[If you bring Malla's Soulstone to him:]

Cespenar: You gots soul all right! You really are great big bastard. The Great One wants I fix this? Only ten thousand gold, Cespenar say it's a steal!

_CHARNAME's Stealth Suit_ (upgraded)

[Same description as before, minus the last paragraph, plus...]

The suit had been re-powered by CHARNAME, spawn of Bhaal, by the installation of a trapped human soul.

-AC: 4

-Magic Resistance: 80%

-Electrical Resistance: +50%

-Stealth +25%

[It's still "cursed."]

On Alistair Ghee

_Rod of Absolute Negation_ (Quarterstaff)

When taken up, this quarterstaff startlingly collapses into a point of dark energy in the palm. On a command word, it springs to full length again, becoming a bar seemingly of pure negative energy. Effortlessly passing through shields, armor, and flesh, it drains the vital energy of its opponents, and to some extent its wielder, with a potency equaled by few other weapons.

Recovered from Alistair Ghee, a member of the Cowled Wizards known to have meddled in the darkest of magics, it is unknown whether its like exists.

To hit: +5

To damage: (no bonus)

--1 (_minus_ 1) Constitution

-On hit: drains two levels, save vs. death at +4 to avoid

Note: The rod hits as a +5 weapon

On Warpweft Vand

_Ring of the Worm_

Little is known of this item except that it carries ties to the Circle of Rust and the Worm, an enigmatic group whispered to be dedicated to bringing about the end of the world. Whether such a group could do more than the world seems to be doing for itself, or whether they are in fact responsible for a great deal of strife in the world, is a question for sages. The ring bears several powerful enchantments of radically different natures, suggesting a number of spellcasters, of the sort better avoided, collaborated in its forging.

HP: +8

Spell Immunity: Necromancy (protects from Abi Dhalzim's but also from healing spells)

Regeneration, 1 hp/2 sec.

In Vand's Store [all three should be bugger-all expensive]

_Ring of the Worm_ [I suppose it might be possible to buy it, kill him just before he ports out, and get two]

_Circlet of Rust_ (helmet, no avatar tag)

Seeming as if it will fall apart in your hands, this rusted circlet in fact proves quite sturdy. Doubtless forged countless ages ago, it has passed through the hands of the Circle of Rust and the Worm, an organization of unknown size and membership that claims the patronage of a number of evil gods. Their aims, it is said, are nothing less than the complete destruction of the known world. While this circlet may have assisted them to that end, it serves a good-aligned wearer quite as well.

-STR +1

-DEX +1

-INT +1

-CHA +1

_The End of the World_ (dagger +6, should have a futuristic, swoopy-looking icon like most of the swords in BGII)

No mention exist in any known record of such a weapon. Its design, as well as its heavy enchantments, all seem one degree removed from the norm--as if it were designed by a creature of great intelligence, but only second-hand familiarity with its intended wielder. Most notably, its long hilt must be gripped with two hands.

Inscribed in a circular pattern on its hilt is the following verse:

"I must go on.

I can't go on.

I won't go on."

-+4 magic damage

-+4 cold damage

-hit blinds and deafens target (50% spell failure), no save

-On hit, 10%: target must save vs. death or be Imprisoned

Two-handed

Useable by: Tieflings

Note: This is the weapon Vand uses himself. It is absurdly powerful, but only useable by tieflings—e.g. Haer'dalis. Since daggers aren't his forte, the player will have to twist and turn a bit if they really want to use it, which should make it balanced in the end.

Created during dialogues

_The Cathax Piccole_ (wand)

Developed through the concerted (if not always harmonious) efforts of Sarine Nesteria and Edwin Obessiron, this tiny wand is an attempt to apply, on a smaller scale, the magical discoveries behind the creation of a terrible weapon known as the Delorium Cathax.

You have been warned the device is still in its prototype phase, and how effectual it will be, and for how long, remain to be discovered.

Although it was designed as a spellcaster's weapon, one with an agile mind and hands may be able to master its use.

Use: Deals 36 points of damage to a single target, save vs. breath weapon for half

Number of Charges: Unknown

Useable by: Mage, Sorcerer, Bard, Thief

[It has exactly two charges. Damage is nonelemental and ignores any magic or spell resistances the target might have. The animation looks like Burning Hands.]


	2. Interjections, Quests, Journal Entries

**Logistics: Kicking Sarine out, picking her up, &etc.**

When kicked out in SoA, Sarine will got to the upper level of the Adventuremart.

The ToB talks are the same as SoA, without option "B" (you can just tell her to stay, or "wait here")

Kicking her out:

Sarine: I'm sorry it had to come to this. I suppose I'm not cut out for this way of life after all.

PC A: Please wait here, I might have further need of you.

PC B: It is for the good of the party.

PC C: I have changed my mind, remain with us.

Sarine A: Right here? How long do you expect me to wait? Well, if you insist.

Sarine B: Well, if you're ever feeling nostalgic, you might try dropping by the Adventuremart in the promenade. There are a few components I need to stock up on, and knowing that place, it could take days.

Sarine C: I'm glad to hear it.

Kicking her out, romance:

Sarine: You've got some nerve. After we've come this far, you're going to toss me out?

PC A: No need to get bent out of shape, just wait here a moment. I will return for you.

PC B: I am sorry, but it is for the good of the party.

PC C: I don't know what I was thinking, stay with me.

Sarine A: Very well, but I warn you, I will be tapping my foot.

Sarine B: Well, if you're ever feeling nostalgic, you might try dropping by the Adventuremart in the promenade. I can't promise things will be like before, though.

Sarine C: I thought so.

Picking her up: CHARNAME, you're back! I thought my hair would go gray. I wish I could say I've been up to much in the mean time, but I'm starting to think my place is by your side.

PC A: Yes, join me again.

PC B: Could you wait here a little longer?

Summoned in ToB, nonromance:

PC: (Bring me Sarine, the human Invoker.)

Sarine: CHARNAME, there you are! I was worried out of my skull. The world is catching on fire, and it seems like even decent people are starting to want you dead. But...

Sarine: Is this a genuine pocket plane I see before me? Heh, I suppose I should have expected as much. With you, the wonders never cease. Would you accept my help again?

PC A: Gladly, Sarine.

PC B: I may have need of you, but not at the moment. Please wait here.

Summoned in ToB, romance:

PC: (Bring me my lover, Sarine.)

Sarine: CHARNAME, there you are! I was worried out of my skull. The world is catching on fire, and it seems like even decent people are starting to want you dead. But...

Sarine: Is this a genuine pocket plane I see before me? Heh, I suppose I should have expected as much. With you, the wonders never cease. Anyhow I can't stand being apart from you one moment longer.

PC A: Nor can I. From--you that is, I can't stand being apart from you. Join with me.

PC B: I am sorry, but can you wait here? I have some business to attend to first.

Sarine A: That's what I like to hear. Now...come to think of it, as ugly as this place is, I see quite a few hidden nooks and crannies. Know what that says to me? Possibilities.

Sarine B: I certainly hope it's some urgent business.

**Interjections & Miscellany**

Adventures with Cowlies:

If you do not have a magic license, you will be able to cast spells with Sarine in your party only _before_ the end of her quest. If agents show up, after they've said their bit (the PC's replies are excised) the following triggers; and if they would just attack, Sarine speaks to them:

Sarine: Sorry love, these toughs are with me, and I'm with a Level Nine clearance. Have a look-see, the forms should all be in order...

Enforcer: You lie! Th-there is no Level Nine!

Sarine: Lucky you, you get to be a part of something a sight bigger than yourself. Now run along back to your boss, and for the gods' sake, don't let him start another inter-Bureau feud over this. The last one cost us enough gold and men.

Enforcer: Y-yes, mistress.

If you still don't have your license and try to cast spells after Sarine has left the Cowled Wizards, she'll still try to interject:

Sarine: Oh come now, you recognize me! Why not cut these louts a break, I can vouch for them.

Enforcer: Ah, ex-Counselor Nesteria. I seem to recall reviewing your resignation documents only this morning.

Sarine: Th-that's a lie! No documents are ever processed within a Moon Elf's lifespan!

Enforcer: The documents were expedited, I assure you, and there will be no mercy for you or your friends should you flout our laws. You should know we do not look trustingly on those who make the decision to abandon our ranks.

After this, if you keep baiting them, everything goes as normal.

If Sarine is in your party when you meet Tolgerias, whether she has left the Cowlies or not

Tolgerias: But...my darling Sarine. Forgive me for not having taken notice earlier. You are accompanying these worthies?

Sarine: Who are you? Do I know you? I don't know you.

Tolgerias: Ah, but I am well-acquainted with you, our flower of Research. Does the designation D-10 have any meaning to you?

Sarine: I...see. Say no more, then.

_Interjection when he mentions Valygar_

Sarine: But that's strange. I had always heard the Corthalas dealt in powerful magic. Perhaps the scion's little adolescent rebellion?

_If the PC takes Tolgerias' mission, a dialogue with Sarine will trigger immediately afterwards_

Sarine: I doubt I need to tell you this, his manner speaks volumes; but tread carefully, CHARNAME. D-10 is an internal code for the Bureau of Affairs...a nicely suggestive title, I'm sure you'll agree. The Bureau of Secrets is more like it.

PC A: I thought your Bureau was the Bureau of Secrets? You certainly have enough of them.

PC B: Thank you for your warning, and I will most certainly beware. end

Sarine A: Compared to that gentleman, I'm an open book. I've set eyes on him but I never knew his name. There's a lot I don't know, and Affairs has about as much to do with the rest of us as the rest of us have to do with the Council of Six. I'd keep an eye out, that's all. end

_Crazy Celvan (I think that's his name)_

Celvan:

There once was a lady whose brain

Was so large that it caused her great pain

With a funnel and spout

She drained half it out

And soon was quite happy again!

Sarine: I'm so vain, I probably think that rhyme's about me.

_The Gypsy_

Fortuneteller: You are a woman who wishes to have a child. But do not be afraid. Though the labor pain be great, if you truly wish it, you may.

Sarine: Hmm. You're good. But what sort of child are we talking about?

_With Salvanas_

Salvanas: What ho! Dear madam human, I sense you are like that sailor's friend the oyster, whose humble exterior belies the...jewel within. Ah, how I sigh to think what hours of pleasure we could find in each other's arms...

Sarine: Hmm. Given your age, build, race, and your psychological profile, I calculate you could provide me with...mm, carry the three...exactly four minutes and forty-nine seconds of pleasure. At three gold an inn room, that's roughly forty silver a minute.

Salvanas: I have become lost in your words, I fear, but the ah...ardor of my love is undimmed.

Sarine: I tell you what, I'll circle the bar and let you know if I can't find anything better, hmm?

_Interjections with citizens of Amn_

To…

To (Slums, commoner who hates magic): I'll have you know magic has many uses beneficial to the general populace! Such as...such as I'll begin listing the moment a single one occurs to me.

Slums, random commoner: Aw, look who it be! Leastways when I got but half a loaf to go for a week, I can rest easy knowing no mad mage will set me house on fire!

Sarine: Do I detect a note of sarcasm there?

To (Government, noblewoman who complains about Riatvin): Easy for you to say. If war comes, I don't suppose your precious sons run any risk of being conscripted--that is if you risked your figure having any.

To (Government, noblewoman who complains about the Cowls): You might try making your home in the slums, m'lady. You won't see many of our kind there.

To (Government, boy who says "all the big people come" to the GD): Mm-hmm. Aint it grand?

Boy: Well I aint heard of you, miss.

To (Bridge, girl whose mother wants her to marry a rich man): Ugh. Do you know the word "adoption?" The Ilmaterites in the Promenade are always glad to help.

To (Bridge, man who recommends the plays at the Five Flagons): I've been known to drop in there! I hope they've got something spicy running.

To (Docks, woman who tells you to hold onto your gold): Can I say how glad I am our travels have brought us to this part of town, then?

To (Docks, red-robed monk in temple of Oghma): Then answer me this. If knowledge is power, then is power knowledge?

Monk: Such...would seem to follow rationally.

Sarine: Then I suppose Renal Bloodscalp is the wisest man in the docks.

_With notables in Athkatla_

_With Samuel Thunderburp_

Thunderburp: A welcome to you. We want no trouble, and--ah, m'lady Sarine! A thousand pardons, you all look the same 'neath those hoods.

Sarine: And don't I know it. Say Thunderburp, when are your players going to put on something a bit more romantic? I never saw why an adaptation of Rosie M. Banks wouldn't fly.

Thunderdrup: Harr! You'll have to take that up with Miss Raelis, I fear. My specialty lies only libation-ward, of which I know you have been known to partake. What shall it be?

Sarine: But of course. You know I'd love to, but I suppose you'll have to ask CHARNAME here.

_With the scimitar-thrower_

Sarine: Something tells me this incident won't be going down in the history books.

[I can't remember if it's only possible to interject the second time he, err, attacks you]

With Gereth, the mage in the Adventuremart

Gereth: Ah...pardon me, young lady, I see you in here often. Might you know where a good specimen of Slaad's tongue can be found?

Sarine: Young lady, is it? Heh, I suspect your eyes are going - but for that, Slaad's tongue is on the second level, first shelf on your right, second from the bottom.

Gereth: Ah! Many thanks, many thanks indeed. I often suspect I spend as much time here as in my laboratory. For that...perhaps you would like this scroll? It hardly benefits a sedentary such as myself.

Sarine: Why thank you kindly.

_The party receives a scroll of Secret Word._

_With Mrs. Cragmoon, the "witch" in the bridge district _[Note: if you come to accuse her of murder, this takes place the second time you talk to her]

Cragmoon: *sigh* And what shall it be today, young miss?

Sarine: The usual. Out with the bag and I'll stick my hand in.

Cragmoon: Like to drive a poor woman out of house n' home, ye are, but I thank ye for being a sight kinder than the rest. Take yer good pleasure.

_The party gets one potion of regeneration and one potion of cold resistance._

_With Bertrand the 'Companion' _(appears at night in the Bridge)

Bertrand: Ah, a satisfied customer - and one of my most eminent, no less! Here for an encore performance, perchance?

Sarine: First of all, no. When I said I'd try anything once I meant just that. Second of all I do hope you've been keeping this...quiet, hmm?

With Xzar: *sigh* Why are there so many mad mages? They give us all a bad name! You never hear of a mad ranger or blacksmith.

To Murtlen ("have you ever been cheated" guy in the promenade): Of ideas perhaps, I

never handled much coin.

With the ghost boy: I hope I never end up like that. What could detain a soul in this world, with the next at his fingertips? But I suppose...he hadn't much time to enjoy this one.

Lady Yuth (sells scrolls in the Adventuremart): Hello there. I've been watching you since you entered...I suspect you may have need of my wares. I know that one of your number frequently does.

Sarine: Speaking of which, about that...debt you owe me, Yuth.

Lady Yuth: Ah, but of course! Do forgive me, the matter had slipped my mind. What was the amount?

Sarine: Three hundred this time...A trifling sum, so sorry to insist.

_The party has gained 300 gold._

Lady Yuth. Think nothing of it, my friend. Now as for your companion...

[normal PC options trigger]

Getting the mission from Renal Bloodscalp: Can I just say? I'm not terribly comfortable with this.

Corneil: *sigh* Nesteria, what are you doing here? I much preferred the days when you never poked your head out of the dormitories.

Sarine: I'm getting some exercise, that's what. It looks like you could do with some yourself, Corneil...either that or lay off the mead.

Corneil: I will thank you not to make such remarks in a place of governance! Now...

[normal dialogue ensues]

With Council Secretary Eewyn (only after the conclusion of the first quest):

Eewyn: Ah, Miss Nesteria! I am pleased to inform you that your request for severance pay has been duly processed, and that I have been authorized to pass it along! If you will simply letter this receipt...and there you have it, good day to you.

_The party receives 400 gold._

Sarine: But...this in unreal! I never expected to see that money. And certainly not with anything resembling promptitude.

Eewyn: I know little of these matters. Perhaps you had friends in the Cowled Order you were not aware of.

Sarine: Hmm. That hardly seems likely...thank you, in any case.

With Jeremiah Jamtoes (Halfling in the council building):

Jamtoes: You! You there, I seen you around, what is it you do - if you does anything? I want some answers I do!

Sarine: Sorry, ca-an't help you.

Miranda (Temple, lady con artist): You, there! Do not think I miss that face beneath your cowl. I knew it quite intimately when...oh! Oh. I beg your pardon, m'lady.

Sarine: This would seem to undermine your claim, now wouldn't it?

Miranda: I am so sorry, I did not...know there were ladies among the Cowls.

Sarine: Why yes, I wouldn't imagine you did. There are ladies in any number of decent professions, earning an honest living. A fact of which you were also perhaps unaware, hmm?

Prophet (of the Unseeing Eye): Cast off your old beliefs, and be saved!

Sarine: Say, I've started a church of my own. Perhaps you would be interested in joining? I call it the Church of Thinking For Your Own Cussed Self!

[Note: Triggers the first time you talk to any cultist, never thereafter]

_With Cohrvale & Bregg_

Sarine: *gulp* I knew I stayed out of the slums for a reason.

_Circus Quest_

With tent guard: But I used to love the circus! Now what sort of fiend would meddle with such a thing? We've got to do something, CHARNAME.

With genie: The prince is thirty and the princess is forty. You call *that* a riddle?

To the dying Kalah: Wait, wait! Hang on one moment, and in as few words as possible, tell me just how you managed all that!

On the Skinner Quest (to Aeigsfield): Hmm. Someone who would do such a thing is either a madman or a genius, albeit a twisted one...perhaps they simply know something we don't.

On attacking the slaver ship: I realize this is terrible and all, but must we really be the ones to right every wrong in this city?

_Umar Hills_

During Vincenzo's story about the Umar Witch: Now would "witch" be their word for any female with the temerity to practice the magical arts?

To Jermein the Cowled Wizard: Well look what we have here, a Cowl. Ha, ha! What did you do to land this prize posting, get between Corneil and a plate of hot sausages?

Jermein: I will have you know that, after a long and distinguished career in Relations, I desired a period of quietude...and to raise my daughter, as well.

Jermein: I do not recognize you. Who are you with?

Sarine: Research.

Jermein: Do you mean that bottomless pit into which we toss the greater part of our funds? Well, give my regards to Lord Blicero when you see him.

Sarine: That may be difficult.

Jermein: Anyhow, as for the lot of you, you are not of us. What do you want?

[normal PC options trigger]

_When Jermein is talking about the golem_: Hmm! Solid craftsmanship. If I were a thief of any kind, I'd be more tempted to run off with the golem than with your daughter.

To Collete (when she says her father wants her to be a sorcerer): Oh yes, you're certainly better off tying your life to a dander-headed country boy than making something out of yourself.

After the golem is dead, when Jermein is talking: Oh, you're not giving up that easily, are you?

When Valygar is talking about the Planar Sphere: (I should have known Affairs would have a hand in this! And they told the rest of us no one was touching the sphere until archmages from Waterdeep were brought in to investigate. It's almost enough to shake one's trust.)

_Inside the Planar Sphere_

When Reyna is talking about the Halflings: Feral Halflings? I heard it posited such creatures might exist on other planes! CHARNAME, we've got to check this out!...for ah, purposes integral to our mission, that is.

When Lavok is near death and Valygar is yelling at him: Wait, don't kill him! Or if you must, at least me give me dibs on the cadaver!

Tolgerias (after his usual speech): And what good fortune! Undercounselor Nesteria has already infiltrated your ranks. This truly shall be child's play.

Sarine: Whatever your name is...I hate to inform you I'm not here in official capacity.

Tolgerias: Nonsense! What else might you be doing in such unwashed company?

Sarine: Business. Perhaps if you skull-duggers in Affairs paid any attention to what went outside your cellar, you'd be appraised of such developments. But as it stands...if you want to turn this into a cross-bureau operation, I'm afraid you've a mountain of parchment to fill out.

Sarine: And I'm afraid those forms are nowhere at hand.

Tolgerias: You...you would not dare! To turn against a fellow Cowl...no matter your present allegiance...you would be hounded to the outer planes themselves!

Sarine: That's only if anyone finds out about, my dear.

Tolgerias: Argh! When this affair is through I shall see you become a test-subject of your former colleagues!

When Lavok is really dying: A glance at the things you made nearly drove me mad. I do not blame you for what you became.

_The mage stronghold_

[Note: I think that NPCs don't comment on stronghold quests, possibly just because the writers got understandably lazy. However, it would look too strange if Sarine didn't comment on this one.]

To Teos, after his first line: Teos! CHARNAME, this man is the liaison between Affairs and Relations and I warn you he's...

Teos: Shut up, Nesteria. I know everything. And I trust you know what a Level Ten clearance is.

Sarine: ...

Teos: Correct. I have the authority of a god in this matter, and all information will be disseminated as I see fit. You are authorized to know this and no more: Undercounselor Ghee, of Affairs, has been temporarily relieved of his duties. No written record exists of your involvement in this affair - nor CHARNAME's - nor mine for that matter. That is all.

Sarine: ...

Teos: Furthermore I might add, privately, that you are a mouthy whore I never much liked. But my...personal views have no place here. Much as this business sticks in my throat, I must proceed with it. Now, as for you...

[Dialogue proceeds as normal.]

At the graduation, after William "Bill" Williamson's first line:

Williamson: And look whom we have here! Sarine!

Sarine: Bill! Bulky Bill!

Williamson: Why Natty Nessie, what a vision you've grown into!

Sarine: And you're a twig! And that hair!

Williamson: I tell you, when you've survived a Cowled apprenticeship with a body, you do feel a certain closeness.

Sarine: You can say that again. Look me up sometimes and we'll raise a glass to the departed, eh?

Williamson: I'd like nothing more. But in the meantime, ah, where was I...

[Dialogue proceeds as normal.]

Teos is explaining about Lord Keltaar Agrim:

Sarine: Agrim? Ah, that explains it.

Teos: And just what would you know about dealing with anti-magic partisans, Nesteria?

Teos: You know what we call you people in Research?

Sarine: I know, I know. Centaurs - man above, chair below.

Teos: Now silence.

Sarine: But...

Teos: What part of "level ten clearance, gag order" does your intellect find hard to grasp?

Sarine: I just said...

Teos: Silence!

Sarine: CHARNAME might want to know...

Teos: Be silent Nesteria, thus sayeth the wise Alaundo!

Teos: Now, as I was saying. Lord Keltaar Agrim has been a serious thorn in our side for some time, but he's never moved so boldly. It's my opinion that...Nesteria has to learn to keep her mouth shut!

Sarine: Enough already!

Teos: Ahem, yes.

[Dialogue proceeds as normal.]

_The keep quest_

Getting the job: But...but the de'Arinse hold is far awa-ay!

When you find out it's trolls: Trolls? Ick, trolls. I hope you have fire or acid handy.

_The planar prison quest_

After the play, when Raelis comes out: Oh, come now! For five gold I expect at least a kiss!

_Speaking to Mekrath_ (replaces normal dialogue)

Mekrath: More thieves...or foolish adventurers seeking plunder? Simply because I choose to live in the sewers does not make my home a dungeon! Speak, or I shall assume the worst and teach you some manners.

Sarine: I'd say you're the one who needs the lesson. I am Undercounselor Nesteria of the Cowled Wizards, and I hereby place you under arrest for suspected illegal use of magical energy - section nine - and appropriation of public space for illicit magical experimentation!

Sarine: Unless, that is, you decide to change your tone?

Mekrath: A Cowl...?

Mekrath: You are either an imposter or a fool. You are clearly unaware of certain understandings I share with well-placed members of the Cowls...unless the name Alistair Ghee means anything to you.

Mekrath: In any either case, I think I'd be better off destroying you.

Sarine: I'm sorry! I thought it would work!

Mekrath: You are an overcurious little idiot.

Sarine: And your little setup here is decidedly second-rate!

[e.g. having Sarine in your party forces a fight, and keeps you from doing Mekrath's little quest. But you wanted his Rod of Resurrection anyway, right?]

With the bounty hunter: You mean to say we are on another plane? This just keeps getting better and better!...What? No, I wasn't being sarcastic.

To the Master of Thralls: Surprised? I suppose eons of absolute power over one little corner of the planes will dull the mind so.

_Unseeing Eye quest_

With Gaal: Something here stinks, and I don't mean the sewage. Someone must be using these dupes for some purpose - and given the means, I don't want to think about the end.

With the Avatar: Is...is this a god? Can...can I touch it?

With the PC, upon retrieving the rift device (before the Unseeing Eye appears): You are planning to use this device and then dispose of it as promised...I trust?

PC: What is it to you?

PC: Fear not, Sarine, I am a man/woman of my word.

PC: I can see why you would be concerned. Don't worry.

PC: But I would have thought you'd be eager to study it!

PC: If there is some way it can be kept, would it not be of great use to us?

Sarine: The gods themselves ordered it sealed away. Perhaps they take a greater role in our lives than I had imagined. In any case, that cannot possibly bode well.

Sarine: Just looking at that thing gives me the creeps. Its form is simple, and it's all the more awful for that.

_The Windspear Hills quest _

On getting the job: If you want coin, there's plenty to be had in, I don't know...the CITY of Coin? Why go so far afield?

On seeing Firkraag: *gulp* Dragons always looked so much...safer on parchment.

_Trademeet_

On getting the job: Trademeet is a wealthy city. If it's a reward you're after, I suppose we could do worse...although the gods know we walk about enough within Athkatla!

With the militia captain: I never really trusted nature. Sure, it always makes out like it's the victim, but give it one inch...

Jaheira (if=inparty): Do not speak of that of which you know naught, mage.

Sarine (if Jaheira=inparty): *sigh* Yes, yes.

When the Dao is explaining about the Rakshasa: Ooh! I've always wanted the chance to observe a Rakshasa. Although if all these Dao can't find her, perhaps we're in over our heads.

To Dalok (the shadow druid outside the enclave): Ugh, do you have any idea how many trolls we had to kill to get here! We aren't afraid of you!

Lord Coprith announces the statues: A statue? Of me? Oh no, why I'd be far too embarrassed! Well...perhaps just a small one.

With boy who likes heroes (after saving the town):

Boy: My mum says you're a hero. Can I be a hero, too, if I try reeeeaaaal hard?

Sarine: Ha, ha! I'm sure you can, little champ!

Boy: Well I aint heard of you, miss.

With Trissa (in the town square, after you save the town):

Trissa: Eh? What do the pack o' ye want, then?

Sarine: You see that statue yonder? Hmm? would you say looks...familiar?

Trissa: Hmph. I see ye're even uglier in person.

During the argument between the "philosophers:" Ah, to be eighteen again.

_Getting to Spellhold_

On siding with Bodhi: Hmm. No matter which side we take, if we could help resolve this guild war, we'd be doing Athkatla no small favor. Likely everyone I've ever known would stand behind me in this. That said...I don't much enjoy the prospect.

On siding with Aran: *sigh* I suppose the city has stood with the Shadows Thieves in its midst for decades. Who are we to question that?

_Brynnlaw_

Getting off the ship: Farewell, Athkatla! Hello...oogh...I don't...feel so well...

With the Drunken Sailor (in the foyer of the vulgar monkey): Have you tried putting him in bed with the captain's daughter?...Well, have you *seen* the captain's daughter?

_See "Miscellaneous talks" for Brynnlaw encounter_

_Miscellany_

On seeing Viconia at the stake: The nerve of these fanatics, and in the Government District no less! They could at least take it to the municipal dump, where regular waste is burned.

On Viconia's rescue: A Drow? Unless she is Dizzt's long-lost sister, what possible good could come of this?

When Jaheira is cursed: I know those mages! Or at least I've seen them. to the Government District, that slob Corneil should be able to help us, if he ever helped anyone.

When Viekang teleports from Trademeet: Well! That wasn't something you see every day. A case of involuntary teleportation if I'm not mistaken...but what has that to do with your being a...well, a you-know-what?

On Anomen's choice: You don't have to do anything he says. In fact...were in your place, I'd be disinclined to do whatever he said.

On Edwin's quest (before the transformation): Edwin, my dear, everyone knows the Nether Scrolls are just a legend. Like the lost city of Guu, or ball lightning!

**Meeting Sarine: First SoA Quest**

Sarine: Say, I've heard of you. Aren't you the one who caused that dust-up in Waukeen's Promenade? Don't worry, I'm not with Enforcement; I won't collar you. Those Swinging Staves can get a bit overzealous in meeting their quotas.

Sarine: I'm looking for capable men/women, and I have gold and favor to offer. If you're new to this city, I can tell you the latter is what you'll want. So what do you say, care to talk?

PC A: A Cowled Wizard? I would be very interesting in talking to you about an old friend of mine named Imoen.

PC B: A Cowled Wizard? I would be very interested in talking to you about a mage named Irenicus.

PC C: I'm always interested in talking. What do you have in mind?

PC D: I want some straight answers! You will tell me what I want to know, here and now!

PC E: I am sorry, I have no interest in working for those who kidnap my friends.

PC F: Sorry, not interested.

Sarine A, B: You're new to Athkatla, alright. Play cards? Don't you know the first rule is not to tip your hand? I might or might not know something about that, but why give me the name? In any case, if you want my help, you'll have to hear me out first. goto PC 1

Sarine C: I like that attitude! I tell you what... goto Sarine 2

Sarine: Tsk, tsk, you'll never cut it around here with an attitude like that. You from the Gate or something? I'll scratch your back precisely if and when you scratch mine--you understand the principle? goto PC 1

Sarine E: Can't say I know what you're talking about, but can't say I'm surprised. You change your mind, you just might find me here. end

Sarine F: Suit yourself. There's plenty of willing sword-arms who'd be glad to step up. end

PC 1A: Very well. What do you have in mind? goto Sarine 2

PC 1B: This is a waste of my time.

Sarine 1B: Don't let the door scratch the backside of your armor, m'lord/lady. end

Sarine 2: It's stuffy in here, I think I'll take a walk under the arches. You know the place, between this building and the Delryn estate? If not, just keep an ear out for the Master's drunken cursing.

Anomen: I resent that remark! The, err, master of the house may be a drunkard, but he is not an offender of the peace!

Angelo: Slicker than a Sembian snakeskin salesman. I like it.

Keldorn: CHARNAME, I understand your mission must needs involve you with the Cowled Ones, and yet to become involved with them too intimately seems...inadvisable. I should not need to say why.

Jaheira: Caution, CHARNAME. Do not allow yourself to be drawn about like a kitten with a bit of string.

Jan: That's terribly strange. You know, I wonder if she was a Cowled Wizard at all. Or was she simply not carrying the regulation broomstick, stored posteriorly?

Edwin: Oh, you inept buffoons are so woefully unsuited to such negotiations! I implore you CHARNAME, come to your senses and place me in charge of this ill-begotten band!

Sarine 2: If you've a minute, you might consider following me. Ta!

_First Rendezvous_

Sarine: You've come, good. We shouldn't be overheard here. Listen, I'll try to keep this simple as possible.

Sarine: First of all, I don't take you for a fool, and hope you'll extend me the same courtesy. I'd like you to assist me--assist me, mind you, not go gallivanting off on your own--in a fair-sized job. Cooperate and you have my word the reward will be to your liking. There will be danger, but from the looks of you, nothing I don't expect you could handle. But I'd like to know if you're interested before I say more.

PC A: I am interested if the reward is sizeable.

PC B: I am interested if information will be forthcoming.

PC C: Why would I have come here if I wasn't interested!

PC D: Go on.

PC E: I work alone. I won't do anything if I have to drag you along.

PC F: Forget it, I changed my mind.

Sarine A, B, C, D (if PC REP 11): Glad to hear it. You seem trustworthy, so I tell you this without hesitation.

Sarine A, B, C, D: (if PC REP 11): Glad to hear it. I'm not entirely sure I can trust you, but I'm willing to take that chance. goto Sarine

Sarine E: That's a crying shame. Find me in the council building if you change your mind, but I won't wait forever. end, Sarine goes back inside

Sarine F: *sigh* I figured you for the type. Find me in the Council Building if your mercurial spirit shifts again, but I won't wait forever. end, Sarine goes back inside

Sarine: The story is, as I'm sure you'll know if you've been anywhere along the Sword Coast this year, it recently looked as if the Council would come to blows with the Dukes of Baldur's Gate. Naturally in times of trouble, nations looks to those who can forge weapons--both metal and magical. One such weapon was proudly produced by my own; but all of a sudden, it turned out the Dukes had been pawns of some madman all along, and our little war was called off.

Sarine: The weapon was being moved out of the city for safekeeping--to Spellhold, for all I know. The transport was attacked and the shipment seized by a band of marauders no one had ever seen or heard of before. We started calling them the Deaths-head on account of the masks they wore, but no one knows how many there are or who they're tied to.

PC A (WIS 11+): How would they have know where and how it was being moved?

PC B: What sort of "weapon" are we talking about?

PC C: I thought you said you would keep this simple.

PC D: Go on.

Sarine A: One of a number of mysteries. Not even my bureau knew, and we designed the thing! But it just goes to show we aren't dealing with total idiots. goto Sarine D

Sarine B: You don't really think I'd tell you that, now do you? I imagine you're familiar with the phrase "classified information." goto Sarine D

Sarine C: For my kind? This IS simple. goto Sarine D

Sarine D: Anyhow, now they're sitting on it, somewhere in the city or nearby. We haven't been able to scry them, which means they have a mage or cleric of some ability. And we can't move too openly--if word got out about this, people might get spooked. You understand.

PC 1A: If that's the case, why are you telling me?

PC 1B: Do they plan to trade for it, or use it?

PC 1C: I hope you're familiar with the term "blackmail," because you're about to be.

PC 1D: Go on.

Sarine 1A: Because I want you to trust me. I've had enough of petty backstabbing, believe me, and I'd like us to have a clean relationship. goto

Sarine 1B: That's the thing. goto Sarine 1D

Sarine 1C: I hope you were joking. We could quash the rumors if it came to that, but we'd prefer not to.

Sarine 1D: In exchange for the weapon they want the man who built it: one of ours. They haven't come out and said they'll turn it on us if we don't comply, and one suspects they don't even know how to use the damned thing; but it's a possibility I'm not about to write off.

Sarine 1D: The trouble is even if we were to comply, the man's disappeared. I guess he isn't a genius for nothing.

PC 2A: What do they want with him?

PC 2B: So, what do you propose we do? goto Sarine

PC 2C: You aren't seriously thinking of negotiating with them! goto Sarine

PC 2D: Why not just find them and kill them all? goto Sarine

Sarine 2A: Well, either they mean to cross us and get him to help them use it; or they want him to make more weapons for them. Not a good deal in either case, but... goto Sarine

Sarine: First I'd like to locate our bargaining chip. I don't want it to come to that, but if they're really willing to deal, it isn't out of the question. And if it comes to a fight, well, that's where you come in.

Minsc: Minsc can only speak for Minsc, but I am lost in your words. Tell us who we must punch and where they can be found!

Sarine: The man's name is Dominus Blicero and we have no leads. But I'd suggest talking to a retired colleague of ours, Leander, whom last I heard was quartered at the Copper Coronet--quite a fall from grace, but that's the way it goes. So. You've heard me out, what do you say?

PC 3A: First I want to know exactly what this weapon does.

PC 3B: I will assist you in this task, although I warn you not to cross me. I expect my reward.

PC 3C: I will assist you, if only because innocents are threatened.

PC 3D: I cannot agree to this without more information. goto Sarine E

P 3E: I've changed my mind. Count me out. goto Sarine F

Sarine 3A: What do you think it does? It's a weapon, it kills people. It's more powerful than a pointy stick but less so than Elminster. back to tree, with PC 3A removed

Sarine 3B: Don't worry, I'm not like some Cowled types you'll meet. I gave you my word and I'll keep it. goto Sarine 3C

Sarine 3C: I'm glad to hear that. Then I suggest we make for the Coronet with good haste; although if you have a better idea, I'll follow your lead for now.

_Note: If you turn Sarine down outside, then come back later and talk to her, she'll give her line about it being stuffy (without the NPC interjections) and go back outside—after which point the dialogues continue as before. If you do this the third time, though, instead of going outside she'll say_

_Sarine: That's it, I've had enough of you!_

_and teleport out, disappearing forever. _

_If you wait three days without finding Leander_ [Note: This is the only time she will complain about your being too slow, in any quest.]

Sarine: Ahem. I'm sure this is fascinating, but must I remind you that lives stand in the balance?

PC A: I have no forgotten. We will be through here shortly.

PC B: Forgive me! It had slipped my mind.

PC C: I do not have time for your mission after all.

Sarine A: Glad to hear it.

Sarine B: *sigh* I'm starting to wonder if my trust in you wasn't misplaced.

Sarine C: Then you could have spared me the trouble! You've toyed with more than my patience, CHARNAME, and I only hope I may still be in time.

[Note: If you wait another three days, Sarine will simply leave as if your reputation had gotten too low.]

_In Leander's Room_

Sarine: Woof! Get a whiff of that, Selerin mixed with a healthy dose of Rotweed. Someone was in a hurry to end it all, and it looks like the unlucky fellow is...

Sarine: (Gods, Leander. Do you think I wanted to see that? Have mercy on a poor gel.)

Keldorn: Torm save the man.

Cernd: I suppose in his line of work, he would have access to Rotweed. It is sadly one of nature's more potent concoctions.

Yoshimo: A tragedy. But it would be no sin to avail ourselves of this man's other possessions, yes?

Mazzy: Look at his expression. He died in great pain, and I do not mean only physically.

Sarine: It's a damned shame, he was a gentleman. I don't suppose he's left any clues? A nicely-lettered map to Blicero, perhaps?

PC A: I despise such cowards. I only hope Blicero hasn't done the same.

PC B: Are you alright, Sarine?

PC C: Yes, let's get searching. end

Sarine A: Cowardice isn't the only explanation for such an act, CHARNAME.

Sarine B: I'm fine. Must be the stink making my eyes water.

_Leander's suicide note—"Note"_

This note was written in a surprisingly firm hand.

"To Whom It May Concern:

I take full responsibility. Every man must shoulder the blame for what he allows, by action or inaction.

It was I who told them what they wanted to know, I need not say why. But I was mistaken again. Such matters warp even the best natures, and the purest motives. They must be stopped, but I do not have the power to do so.

I worship no gods and never gave the matter any thought. I wonder what will become of me now, but I have no other recourse.

Leander Savat"

_Blicero's letter—"Letter"_

"My Dear Apprentice,

My man, you must pull yourself together! What's done is done, womanish theatricalities do us no good. We must simply be grateful war was averted.

We did not create the article; its elements were already present in the fabric of the planes, if we had not discovered them some one would have. Remember the thrills of those days! I am as always immensely grateful for your assistance, without which it would not have been possible.

In any case, I have decided to abscond from the metropolis for a bit to soothe my nerves. Someplace quite, perhaps the countryside, would suit my current mood. Do give my regards to Sarine if you see her, although I would not like to bore the dear girl with news of my travels. This shall be a secret between us lads, hmm? I hope to see you both when I return, in calmer days, when we may forget all this for a moment,

Blicero"

In small, desperate lettering at the bottom of the scroll has been added, by a different hand:

"FIEND"

_Talking to Vicenzo the inkeep_

PC: Pardon me, have you had a guest by the name of Blicero?

Vicenzo: 'Ere now, I can't be goin' giving out info on all me customers, can I?

Stableboy: Not unless Mr. Silver be askin', aye?

Vicenzo: Silver's what you'll never see again if you keep up your blathering!

Sarine: Calm down, we're friends of his. Tall man, silver hair, looks spry for his age? Perhaps a gold would trip your memory?

"_The part has lost 1 gold"—the party _gets_ a few odd hundred gold when Sarine joins_

Vicenzo: Aye, I recall now. Nice fellow he seemed, been staying with us a few days. I believe, he slipped out an hour past to go a-pickin wildflowers.

Stableboy: It's true it is! Looked a right powerful mage, 'e must be losing his mind.

Vicenzo: Nobody asked yer opinion!

Sarine: That sounds like him alright. He always did have a weakness for a nice pearflower.

Edwin: A flower fancier? (Truly, each passing day I grew surer that my faith in my own superiority is no misplaced vanity.)

Aerie: S-surely he must be a good man? He sounds like a good man.

Korgan: The goat-lover's traipsin' in fairyland, eh, while they sweat blood in the city? Ah say we guts him when we finds him.

Viconia: I almost long for a decent battle. How many more such weaklings stand in our path?

Vicenzo: Happy to be of service. Can I interested you in a room, then? (usual menu triggers)

_Meeting with Blicero—he speaks as soon as he sees you_

Blicero: M-my word! Don't sneak up on a fellow like that. Oh, thank the stars, it's only you. It's--you! Sarine, my rose, what led you to seek me out? How did you even find me? You must have heard about this dreadful business with these men in masks...

Sarine: I have. I'm afraid that's why I'm here.

Blicero: I don't know anything about it! Look, Sarine. Hyacinths. You remember, don't you. You used to wear them in your hair.

Korgan: Aye, corset-waist! Shut it, else me axe will get better o' me, an' bother they commission!

Nalia: You are a sorry excuse for a man! How could you devote yourself to such pursuits a time like this?

Jahiera: CHARNAME, there will be no reasoning with such a man. He is aged, set in his ways, and hears only what he wishes to hear.

Blicero: What changed? You look so hard. And who are these--characters accompanying you, what means their aspect?

PC A: We've come to bring you back to Athkatla, Blicero. There are men who want you alive.

PC B: Come with us, and we'll explain it when time permits.

PC C: Come with us, and leave the chatter right here.

PC D: Sarine...do we have to do this?

Blicero A: Alive? But...do you mean to say it might be otherwise?

Blicero B: Where, when? Why? You are speaking nonsense, my young man/lady.

Blicero C: How dare you! I'll thank you to drop that tone at once, you don't know to whom you are speaking.

Sarine D: Yes.

Sarine: They have the Cathax, Blicero. They want you. You know that, don't you?

Blicero: They h-have the Cathax. Well, no matter. They will never be able to use it, nothing to fear...

Sarine: Any spellcaster of ability can use it, Bli, that was the idea. They may not be able to now, but there must be scores of rogue mages in Athkatla who could help them. What did the Cowled Wizards do but drive magic underground? We need to get it back as soon as possible.

Blicero: I...I am your superior! How dare you speak to me like this, girl!

Sarine: This isn't about the two of us, Bli. I have a Level Nine clearance, and I'm sure you know what that means: I could arrest a High Council member. Will you come with me or not?

Blicero: I shall most certainly not! This is an affront to my dignity in every conceivable way, I am not a parcel to be delivered...

Sarine: Then come willingly. Leander was brave, Bli. Be brave. You have enough blood on your hands already.

Blicero: How dare...The blood is on your hands too, Sarine!

PC: I don't think he's coming along, what should we--

PC: Stand back, I'll take care of--

PC: Blicero, please listen to--

PC: (say nothing)

_Cutscene. Sarine casts a spell, Blicero falls and vanishes_

Sarine: I'm sorry you had to see that, CHARNAME.

Aerie: That was unc-called for! And you did not even warn him!

Edwin: Is the fool dead? I sincerely hope so.

PC A: Wh-what in the hells was that!

PC B: I suppose it had to come this.

Sarine A: A handy cocktail of spells designed to knock out a Cowl. The Wizards take care of their own, alright, better than some us might like--but for once it works in my favor. goto Sarine B

Sarine B: We've got him. Let's get back to the city, we don't have much time; and he won't sleep forever.

PC 1A: You are right, let's make haste. end

PC 1B: You hardly had to do that. He would have listened to reason!

PC 1C: I'm not taking one step until all of this is explained to me.

Sarine 1B: I know him...better than you do, CHARNAME. He's strong when it comes to one kind of reason but not much when it comes to the other. Shall we get going?

Sarine 1C: I've explained as much as I can, CHARNAME. If time permits...you might know more, but right now we're running low on time. Will you keep your word, or do we part ways here?

PC 2A: I do not like being used. I am afraid we have to part ways.

PC 2B: Very well, let's get going; although I do not appreciate this.

PC 2C: I understand. Let's move.

Sarine 2A: That's a shame. You know I'd rather gotten to like you. You do realize this means you forfeit any reward? But on second thought...perhaps it is best no more innocents get involved in this stinking business.

Sarine 2A: Farewell, CHARNAME. We won't meet again. end, Sarine teleports out

_Blicero's Body_

This unconscious, silver-haired man is evidently a high-ranking Cowled Wizard, Dominus Blicero. You are uncertain how long his magical sleep will last.

Weight: 172 pounds

_Returning to the City—Meylos teleports in_

Meylos: What news, Sarine? Your long absence had begun to concern us!

Sarine: (Gods, keep your voice down! Don't you know the word "subtlety?"...We've got him. I want that sigil fired immediately.)

Meylos: Understood. Will you be requiring assistance, Undercounselor? I have a platoon of Enforcers standing ready to...

Sarine: Thanks all the same, but I can handle this.

Meylos: Surely you are not serious! If we should lose the Counselor over this, to risk your own life as well...

Sarine: Who do you think these fellows are, my baggage carriers? It's been provided for. Research got the Order into this mess, and as I've said, we'll get us out.

Meylos: ...Understood. May the goddess attend you, Undercounselor.

_Meylos teleports out_

Sarine: I owe you an explanation. Than man was Meylos, one of our few Enforcers for whom I've got the time of day. The sigil he spoke of was to be fired into the sky, to get the attention of the Deaths-head. We were told that when they saw it, they'd send a man "to the shadow beneath Waukeen's Promenade at night," and we could begin to deal.

Sarine: To the citizenry, it will look like an ill-timed display of fireworks. I trust Meylos, and I trust him not to get Enforcement's dirty pays in my operation. This may all be over tonight.

PC A: So, what's our plan?

PC B (WIS 12+): Dealing with marauders such as these will only set a bad precedent. You can't seriously be thinking of handing Blicero over.

PC C: I thought Blicero was your colleague. Why would you betray him like this?

PC D: We cannot hand Blicero over; he is an innocent man!

PC E: Good, I'm looking forward to getting rid of this fop. goto Sarine

Sarine A: I'm glad you asked.

Sarine B: Don't worry, CHARNAME, I've thought this through. Listen up...

Sarine C: In case you haven't pieced as much together, Blicero isn't very popular with the higher-ups these days. Perhaps he knew it himself, and his little vacation was more than simply a whim. His best discoveries are behind him...and given the sort of things he's been involved in, there are some who would be just as happy to see him disappear.

Sarine D: You think so? Don't let his manner fool you, CHARNAME; you know the sort of work he's done. What you saw as his innocence only makes it worse, in a way.

Sarine: Blicero is a brilliant man...a first-order genius. It would be a great loss to the Order, but he isn't worth risking countless innocent lives. I am prepared to hand him over if it comes to that.

Anomen: From what I know, this man indeed is not deserving of our mercy. Those who live by the sword, as they say, must perish by it.

Sarine: My first priority is the weapon. If we can get the upper hand, rub out these Deaths-head bastards and retrieve it, I'm all in favor of that. But if it comes to it--I'll hand him over. Before we let him go, I'll place a mark on him allowing us to trace him, a precaution we should have taken for the weapon itself. A few hours later, the Deaths-head will be surprised by a platoon of our best Enforcers. I doubt Blicero would survive the attack.

PC A: Sounds good to me. goto Sarine

PC B: This seems unethical, but I suppose we have no choice. goto Sarine

PC C: I will do everything in my power to see that we do not have to surrender him!

Sarine C: Understood.

Sarine: "Beneath the shadow of the Promenade at night." I suggest we pass the time until then preparing for a fight.

_Ashuk and Vash_

Ashuk: Aha! One of the Cowled Devils comes in person. No tricks! Let me see the criminal.

Sarine: You see my men with the body. Now show me the weapon.

Ashuk: This--is the archfiend Blighter? This feeble old human? Ha! Ha! The gods laugh at us.

Sarine: The name's Bli-seh-row. But I see you're a half-orc, no need to strain your faculties. And when it comes to that, it's no surprise you weren't able to use the thing...

Jaheira: Sarine, playing games now hardly seems wise!

Edwin: I warn you not to bait this ruffian, I have dealt with his kind! (Yes, as always the gentle approach is best...until one's hands are around the throat...)

Ashuk: Use...it? USE IT? You would insult us so, brazen female? We are not murderers! We are not spawns of the hells like you! Here is your weapon. Now wake the devil, so that I can look at his face.

_Blicero "awakens"_

Blicero: Wh-what is going on, where am I? Sarine?

Ashuk: Ah...ah! At last! Look at me, man. Look at the face, made by the gods, that you remade with your hand.

Blicero: Wh-what face do you speak of? All I see is a frightfully tacky bone mask.

Ashuk: Why do you think we wear these masks? Blighter! There are witnesses here. Explain to them. Tell them why we are here.

Blicero: I...

Blicero: This cannot be real. I am clearly dreaming. A-and I need not be afraid of a figment of my imagination such as yourself!

Ashuk: Figment...? So you say? Shadows, we are...or ghosts. I am Ashuk of Tuk'she, and all the ghosts of Tuk'she stand with me!

Ashuk: If you will not speak, the dead themselves will cry out. Female! Witnesses! Here is your weapon. A scroll of parchment three feet long!

PC A: We went to all this trouble for that!?

PC B (INT 12+): I'm guessing it's a spell scroll.

Sarine: It is a spell scroll--the Delorium Cathax. Look here...Ashuk, if you want the story told, I'll tell it. Six years ago, we were handed a weapon contract. We created a spell that could be used by a battle mage in the field, with enough power to wipe a city off the face of Faerun. The army tested it against the orcs they were fighting...It worked.

Sarine: The only catch was, with an area of effect like that, it killed the mage using it. That's why it was tabled until now, when we thought we were going to war with the Gate. But now there is now war, and the Cathax need never be used again.

Sarine: I can only guess some half-orcs like you were caught in the blast. It's a shame, but what you're doing won't bring anyone back to life. It was a war, people get hurt. Does that satisfy you?

Ashuk: ...

Ashuk: Your words fill me such rage I cannot even scream. Your Cay-tax was used on the city of Tuk'she, home of my fathers and mothers, five thousand strong. All men of mixed blood, shunned by both humans and orcs. There we lived in peace for generations. Never did war touch our borders.

Ashuk: It was a beautiful day. The children were playing in the streets. I, with the other goatherds, was not there...I stood on a mountain a league away. And watched as my home became a pillar of black smoke climbing to the seat of the gods.

Ashuk: The black smoke blew with the wind. It blew to where we stood on the mountain. It choked us and burned our arms and our faces. Half our number died.

Ashuk: I pulled my sister from the smoking wreck of our home. She was alive, but burned from her head to her foot, and her skin hung loose like a snake's. Our mother a lump of ash in the street, lying over a smaller lump that had been my infant brother.

Aerie: Baevar...

Anomen: By Helm, if this man speaks the truth...

Keldorn: By all the gods, Sarine, what have you gotten us involved in?

Cernd: This reeks of the most unnatural indeed.

Nalia: CHARNAME I don't...feel so well...

Haer'Dalis: Even in all the great sound and fury, there are acts such as turn even the hardest stomach.

Viconia: Because the half-orcs seemed less than human, I suppose they felt no compunction. Such are the charming ways of those who call themselves tolerant.

Edwin: So this is the weapon you spoke of? Fools! Why did you not use it as soon and as often as possible?

Sarine: Th-then they must not have known! Why would they do such a thing, there would be no reason...!

Ashuk: Whether they knew or not, what is done is done. My sister lived and grew strong. She studied your magic to help us on our way. And with the aid of your own traitor, we have the scroll.

Ashuk: Use it? The scroll and its maker both will be killed tonight. My soul died at Tuk'she too; but what is left of me, my body, will complete the work. Nothing will satisfy me but the blood of the fiend.

Ashuk: Vash! Stand up, sister, stand my brothers! The moment has come!

_The other Deaths-head members appear. Would there be a way to "scale" this fight just once, so that only about six would spawn for a party below level nine, but more like eleven for a party above?_

Ashuk: Now, slay him! Rend him apart! When he lies dead, I will rend this scroll, and we may rest.

Vash: My brother...

Ashuk: What is it? Why are not bright with joy, beloved? This is the hour of our...

Vash: The plan has changed. Forgive me.

_Vash kills Ashuk._

Vash: Destroy the Destroyer? It will not be. What is one life for five thousand? Tonight, the city of Athkatla will burn.

Deaths-head: VASH! VASH! VASH! VASH!

Vash: I have learned your craft, but I could not read your cursed scroll. You, Blighter, will read it! By your mouth will your own city burn!

Sarine: This isn't good.

Blicero: A dream, a hateful dream...

Sarine: Bli! I told you to be brave like Leander? Leander killed himself. You know what you have to do.

Blicero: Leander, yes. Where is the good old boy? I found some simply fascinating specimens of clerelis astocia I must share with him...

Sarine: Blicero!

Vash: Servants of the god, chain the fiend's mind to our will! All here will perish! And we, we will perish with them, and join our fathers in the blessed fields!

_Vash's clerics begin their casting._

_Sarine casts Shocking Grasp and kills Blicero._

Vash: What--what have you done!

Sarine: Exactly what you were going to. Now hand over that scroll, or my friend here...

Vash: Destroy them...! No, seize the woman! She is one of the Cowls, she will be able to serve as well!

Keldorn: I wish my eyes had never witnessed this scene, but we shall do as we must.

Jaheira: We must put a permanent end to the suffering of these people. Like ghosts indeed, they live past their appointed hour.

Anomen: They cannot hear us! We must strike them down as if they were the undead!

Aerie: I...I don't want to do this, I just want to get out of here!

Sarine: CHARNAME? As I believe I said earlier, this is where you come in.

PC A: Good. I was getting impatient. end

PC B: I cannot kill these people, Sarine. Look what has happened to them!

Sarine B: Well you'd better stop up that bleeding heart, because they don't look like they're about to spare you. end

_Fight._

Sarine: (Sarine retrieves the spell scroll from the dead half-orc Ashuk. After regarding it for a moment, holding it in her closed fist, it bursts into flames and vanishes in a moment.)

_The party gains 2,850 quest experience._

Sarine: Idiot.

PC A: A close one, eh?

PC B: I sympathize with your loss, Sarine.

PC C: I feel sick to my stomach. I never should have become involved in this!

PC D: You mean Blicero?

Sarine A: You can say that again.

Sarine B: What loss?

Sarine C: If a newborn infant could talk, CHARNAME, I expect that would be their line.

Sarine D: Yes...or perhaps myself.

Sarine: Thank you, CHARNAME. I couldn't have asked for a better ally. The danger is past, for now...I hope for good.

PC 1A: That WAS the only copy of the scroll, I trust?

PC 1B: How are you going to explain this to your superiors?

PC 1C: I'll be taking my reward now.

Sarine 1A: ...

Sarine 1B: In as few words as possible, you can be sure.

Sarine 1C: Straight to the point, eh?

Sarine: CHARNAME...I trust you. I'd worked with the Cowls so long, I'd nearly forgot what it was like to work with a man/woman wouldn't stab your turned back. That said...I want you to know the truth.

Sarine: The scroll we destroyed it? A bunch of nonsense glyphs. Creating the decoy was my idea, and Meylos'. We knew about the Deaths-head and wanted to draw them out, and we did. We wanted Blicero dead, and he is. We wanted to see if we could trust Leander...we couldn't.

PC 2A: You're a cold-hearted lady.

PC 2B: And now that you're telling me this, I suppose I'll end up dead?

PC 2C: Somehow I'm not surprised.

PC 2D: Gods, woman, you're making my head spin!

Sarine 2A: I'm a Cowled Wizard, CHARNAME.

Sarine 2B: Don't worry, CHARNAME. Your death was part of the original plan, but I revised that quite some time ago.

Sarine 2C: Then you're getting used to Athkatla.

Sarine 2D: Just be glad you can't understand how we work.

Sarine: The Cathax...Well. You're looking at it.

PC 3A: You mean you're carrying it.

PC 3B (INT 14+): You memorized the Cathax, didn't you?

Sarine 3A: In a manner of speaking.

Sarine 3B: Good guess.

Sarine: I am the Delorium Cathax. I was Blicero's best apprentice, and of course he couldn't be troubled with such a commonplace duty himself...

Sarine: The version we produced for the war on the Gate was five times as powerful as the prototype. It might not have wiped out this whole city; but a couple of districts at least, and on a windy day the smoke would have claimed as many again. Blicero forced me to memorize it...Then Meylos approached me with his idea. Neither of us believed a weapon like the Cathax should exist. I didn't know the whole story of Tuk'she, but now I do, I'm more sure than I ever I did the right thing. The Cathax will never be used again, I swear it.

PC 4A: But you told Blicero to kill himself. Why?

PC 4B: Although I notice this little plot left you alive.

Sarine 4A: I wanted to give him the chance to die like a hero. I should have known he wouldn't take it, but...

Sarine 4B: What can I say? I'm a coward, not brave like Leander. But I won't live forever, and then the realms will be safe...I suppose.

Sarine: I'm tired, CHARNAME. I thank you again for your help.

PC 4A: I'll be taking my reward now.

PC 4B: I told you, I want information...

PC 4C: Not so fast. I can't let you live, you are the most dangerous woman in this city!

PC 4D: Then this is goodbye?

Sarine 4A: At a glance, the body of our late friend is well-supplied with magical trinkets, those of our late opponents likewise. Sell them or put them to use, and I'm sure you'll come out of this with reward a-aplenty. As for favor, trust that I won't forget this.

Sarine 4B: That's one thing I never promised you. With the Cowls, the left hand never knows what the right is doing. If you have friends, or enemies, who were taken by them, they are likely in Spellhold. And all I can tell you of that is what anyone could--Spellhold is distant, mysterious, and those who go there rarely come back. I'm sorry.

Sarine 4C: Are you serious? Oh dear me...he/she's serious. You surprise me, CHARNAME, this is one contingency I hadn't planned for. But then it always pays to be prepared...Ta! end, Sarine teleports out

Sarine 4D: For the moment, at least.

Keldorn: This affair is so steeped in blood I cannot say how much stains your hands. You have acted dishonorably, but perhaps after all you had no choice.

Aerie: It's over...I'm so glad it's over! Baevar, I am still shaking...

Korgan: Harr, harr, harr! Blood n' guts aplenty, a proper end for a tale!

Minsc: Why should this be? I do not feel that warm and fuzzy foe-crushing feeling. I cannot even manage my yawp of victory.

Jan: You know, twenty years hence, something tells me I won't be relating this tale to anyone.

Sarine: I'm off to speak with my superiors, such as they are. They don't know half as much of this as you do, now, but one must keep up appearances. If you have the time to spare...you might consider finding me in the Government District in a day or two, at the usual place. I may have another...offer for you.

_Composition of Deaths-head party_

_Below level 10_

-Vash: fighter/mage, starting contingency with stoneskin, minor spell turning, fireshield red, 50% health contingency with stoneskin, dual-wields

-Debek, cleric, starting contingency with armor of faith, buffs party

-Nameless cleric (nameless called "Deaths-head"), casts offensively

-Nameless berseker, two-handed sword

-Nameless barbarian, dual-wields

-Archer

-Rogue, cloaks and backstabs

Level 10 or above

-Vash: starting contingency with protection from magical weapons, spell turning, fireshield red, improved haste; 50% contingency with stoneskin, fireshield blue

-Debek: starting contingency with blade shield (he shouldn't be standing too close to his allies), summons aerial servant

-Cleric: casts insect plague

-Berserker, two-handed sword

-Barbarian, dual-wields

-Deaths-head using +3 throwing axe (it doesn't show up on his corpse)

-Kruhk: one of those big, nifty-looking orog avatars you don't see enough of, but tougher than a generic orog

-Archer

-Two rogues

_Alignments_

-Blicero is Chaotic Neutral (although you're unlikely to be able to detect him)

-The Deaths-Head (including Ashuk and Vash) are all True Neutral

-Meylos is Neutral Good

_XP _(suggested)

Vash: 5,000

Debek: 2,800

Everyone else: 1,400

_On the bodies_

Leander

-Potion of Heroism

-Silver ring

-7 gold

-Note

-Letter

_Blicero_

-Scroll of Mantle

-Two random scrolls levels 4-6

-Potion of stoneform

-Potion of hill giant strength

-Silver necklace

-Gold ring

-Pearflower Cuttings (spell component, sell for 850 gp)

_Vash_

-The Weeper

-Scimitar +1

-Cloak of Protection +1

-Potion of frost giant strength (she'll use it)

-Potion of extra healing (she'll use it)

-Scroll of Fire Shield: Red

Ashuk

-Axe +1

-Full plate

-Potion of fire resistance

_Debek_

-Warhammer +1

-Medium shield +1

-Plate mail

-Potion of extra healing (he won't use it)

-Potion of antidote

_Rogue(s)_

-Potion of invisibility X2 (they'll use them)

-Dagger +1

_Axeman_

-Chainmail

-Throwing axes X8

_Archer_

-Arrows +1 X10

-Arrows of frost X10

-Arrows of biting X30 (what he'll use)

_Catching up with Sarine after the quest_

Sarine: I was starting to think you'd never show up. And I'd look a prize fool if you didn't, now wouldn't I?

PC A: Why's that?

PC B: Let's dispense with the pleasantries. You had another job for me?

Sarine A: Well, now that I've gone and given notice to the Cowls, where would I be if my next prospective employer stood me up?

PC: Em...ployer? goto Sarine

PC: When you say "given notice"...you mean you quit? goto Sarine

Sarine B: Actually, I was rather hoping you'd have a job for me, CHARNAME. As of today you are no longer looking at Undercounselor Nesteria of the Cowled Wizards.

Sarine: That's right. Don't look so surprised! It's not as if you swear a blood oath never to leave the Cowls. Needless to say they weren't pleased, but those whose opinions counted were quite pleased with the success of my little operation.

Sarine: Forgive me if this all seems abrupt, but it's something I've been turning over for many a year. CHARNAME, I'm thirty-one summers of age. Most of that time I've spent in the walls of summoning chambers and laboratories--and I can count the number of times I've left Athkatla on the fingers of both hands. It's time I moved on, and...

Sarine: Honestly, our little adventure only made obvious what I'd known all along. It was an ugly world, CHARNAME. I've seen things that never should have been, and known a few people who probably shouldn't have been born. All my life a part of me was looking to get away...and now, after fifteen years, I've got my chance.

PC 1A: I understand all of that, but why me?

PC 1B: I understand. I am great, after all.

PC 1C: Then go your way, and keep your company, for you'll have none of mine.

Sarine 1A: Come now, I would have thought you'd be used to attracting the attention of all and sundry by now. Make no mistake, I picked an interesting fellow/lass as my accomplice...and all by chance. I'm sure I needn't say why you pique my curiosity.

Sarine 1A (if rep 11+): That aside, you seem just and fair. At least relative to some colleagues I've had.

Sarine 1A (romance-elligible male only): And besides all that, you're pretty cute.

Sarine 1B: And modesty the first of your sterling qualities, CHARNAME.

Sarine 1C: Aw, you can't be serious. But no, I can see you are...*sigh* That was one of the shorter-lived schemes I've hatched in my day. Well, if you change your mind, I'll be parlaying my back-wages into some lady's necessaries at the Adventuremart; I'm sure you know the place. Do swing by if you find yourself in the neighborhood. Ta! end

Sarine: So, what do you say?

PC 2A: I believe you know I intend to rescue my friend, Imoen, from your former colleagues. If you don't mind going against them, you're welcome to join me.

PC 2B: Your colleagues have seized an enemy of mine, the mage Irenicus, and I want him for myself. Can I trust you to aid me?

PC 2C: How do I know this isn't another trick? I've seen what you're capable of!

PC 2D: Do you think I've forgotten what you are? I'm not about to spread my bedroll next to a living bomb!

PC 2E (INT 12+): Aren't you concerned the Cowled Wizards might be keeping an eye on you? I certainly am.

Sarine 2C: Would a face like this lie? goto PC 3

Sarine 2D: *sigh* I thought I'd explained this, CHARNAME; I can't incant the Cathax without blowing myself to the hells. And I hope you'd not take me for a fiend who would scribe it again. goto PC 4

Sarine 2E: That's sharp of you--but I'm taking my chances. The way I see it, the Cowls are like a giant dog with a hundred heads. All the heads have to come to a consensus before they can gobble you up, and I've already slipped away. back to tree, PC 2E removed

PC 3A: Yes. goto Sarine 1C

PC 3B: You killed an innocent man in cold blood. Well, mostly innocent. goto Sarine 1C

PC 3C: Very well. You took a chance on me, and I'll take one on you. goto Sarine

PC 4A: Sorry, the rules of CHARNAME's Party are very clear--no members who might kill us all at any given moment.

PC 4B: You are right, forgive me. In that case I accept your offer. goto Sarine

Sarine: Thank you. goto Sarine 2A, B

Sarine 2A, B: CHARNAME, I have no love for my former employers. For form's sake, I'd prefer to stay out of their way for as long as possible; but if your path brings you against them, you can rely on me. Rely on me for anything else while you're at it. I think you'll find you've made a good catch.

Sarine 2A, B: Now, something tells me I won't be sleeping tonight in a dormitory and eating Sembian Truffle for breakfast...

**SoA Encounter**

[The PC is approached by a "boy" and a "woman." The boy looks suspiciously like a halfling and the woman looks like a female mage with no weapon.]

Boy: Mommy - mommy look! There goes a pretty lady! She's even prettier n' you, mommy!

Woman: That is not polite! Come along now.

Boy: Hey pretty lady, how'd you get so pretty?

Sarine: Are you speaking to me? We-ell, heh, who knows? I suppose I was just...lucky...

Sarine: You're not a little boy, are you.

Sarine: You're an assassin. Sent by the Cowled Wizards to tie up lose ends, I presume? And is that an illusion...or are you some twisted product of my own dear bureau?

Boy: Questions! My. Don't be afraid. I haven't come to harm you. Your exploits impressed me. I merely wanted to see if you were truly sharp after all...or merely ignorant, a tool, like the rest of them.

Boy: Including me. I have no more will in this matter than you. But I can see from your eyes, and your tone, that for all your intelligence you have been used as well.

Boy: Five years ago - did you truly believe the contract for such a weapon landed in your hands by chance? And did you ever stop, once, to think who might have commissioned it? No. You were too busy minding your own affairs, and feeding your own curiosity.

Boy: A brilliant tool remains a tool. And those who are most sure of themselves can be manipulated most easily. Good day to you, Lady Nesteria.

Sarine: Wait!...If...you're not a Cowl, who...*what* are you?

Boy: I could give you no answer you would understand. But I'm no Cowl.

Sarine: Then - army.

Boy: In a manner of speaking. I am a soldier - an old, old soldier. Far older than you, and I have no doubt I will outlive you - until my purpose, my part in this drama, is complete.

Boy: Good day.

PC A: Hold! If you are an enemy, I will deal with you now and spare trouble later!

PC B: Wait, we can talk! Tell us what you know! We can offer better than your current employers.

PC C: Good day.

PC D: I don't suppose you'll even tell us your name?

Boy: CHARNAME. Yet another dupe. But you mistake if you think I am of any importance. You, and the woman traveling with you, pose more danger both to yourselves and others than I ever could.

Boy: My name is Adapol. Remember it if you wish.

[Adapol and his "minder" teleport out.]

**Second SoA Quest**

_On returning to Athkatla in chapter 6, Lady Ironwood and three Cowled Enforcers teleport on top of you_

Lady Ironwood: Group of CHARNAME, halt! Ex-Undercounselor Nesteria, I hereby place you under arrest. I'm sure you're familiar with the protocol.

Jan: "Ex-Undercounselor," that's quite unwieldy, isn't it? I only hope she isn't planning on changing careers again.

Jaheira: Oh, for the love of Silvanus!

Sarine: Wh-what? Gracia?

Lady Ironwood: That's Lady Ironwood to you, and you're looking at the new Counselor of Enforcement.

Sarine: Gra...Lady Ironwood, what is the meaning of this? I have done nothing wrong, and I was assured...

Lady Ironwood: There have been a few...changes while you were traipsing about the countryside with these fairies. Our new Director is hardly as lenient as the last fool, and I'm all in favor of that. You know what a Level Seven clearance is, don't you?

Sarine: Permission to arrest any private citizen on suspicion of illegal magical activities.

Lady Ironwood: Good! I'm glad to you see your memory is as sharp as ever.

PC A: One moment, I will not allow this! Sarine is under my protection.

PC B: Do you know where I've just come from? I'm certainly not afraid of the Cowled Wizards anymore!

PC C: Do what you must. It's no concern of mine.

Lady Ironwood A: You're not the law in this town yet, CHARNAME. I am.

Lady Ironwood B: Planning on being a hero? You won't even be able to find her.

Lady Ironwood C: Smart.

Sarine: Whoever's taken charge now, I can't say I care for his way of doing things. The court will vindicate me!

Lady Ironwood: Look, little miss, I've lived through thirty years of paper-and-dagger. And as I'm sure I don't have to tell you, I had to be six times as tough as any man. I say it's about time things got done with some efficiency...beginning with you.

Imoen: There's something funny about this situation, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

Minsc: Rrargh! Mess with CHARNAME once, shame on you! Mess with CHARNAME twice, you will have Minsc on your hands!

Anomen: Much as I appreciate the justice in this, I suppose we ought to do *something*. Let us make haste to the government district and seek redress.

Jaheira: We have become in strong indeed, and if we speak now, the Council of Six must heed us. Such acts cannot be allowed by any just rulers!

Keldorn: Let us go to the Council. If they will not act in the face of such abuse, I am like to lose faith in them.

Edwin: Although a part of me wishes to leave the shrew to her fate, if we must deal with this, why not use lawful means for a change? Surely we could grip the rulers of this metropolis by their family treasures, such as we are now.

Haer'Dalis: A classic device, the sudden reversal of fate! I should applaud, if not for the harsh looks I might receive from those less inclined to view the world thusly.

Sarine: CHARNAME I don't mean to cause you undue concern but...!

_Lady Ironwood teleports out, with Sarine._

_On entering the Government District_

[This is just a little encounter to add scenery. Upon entering, the PC sees two Cowled Enforcers who immediately speak to each other; this all take place in cutscene mode]

Cowled Enforcer A: ...I do not wholeheartedly endorse this state of affairs, but you must see reason! With our reduced numbers there is no other way, we cannot afford a battle!

Cowled Enforcer B: All the more reason you should let me depart in peace. I will have nothing to do with the Grand Counselor nor with Alistair Ghee, one of the most nefarious men I have ever known.

Cowled Enforcer A: I beg of you! Do not force my hand!

Cowled Enforcer B: It is you who forces mine, old friend.

_Both mages begin casting simultaneously. Enforcer A's spell—a disintegrate—triggers first, and Enforcer B is killed. Enforcer A teleports out._

_Talking to people in the Council Building_

PC: I have some questions regarding a friend of mine taken by the Cowled Wizards...

PC: You will answer to me this time! Where is Sarine?

Corneil: I...I don't know anything about it! (Please, my lord/lady...there is enough trouble afoot is. Spare a poor bureaucrat his neck, for goodness' sake!)

Bylanna: I...suppose I owe you an answer, CHARNAME. There has been a great deal of unrest in the Cowled Wizards of late, of which I believe you know more than I. If we ever had the power to force a concession from them, now is not that time. I shall simply say this - the Council would not look at you amiss, were you to take matters into your own hands.

Bylanna: This conversation never took place.

Inspector Brega: Aye, let me tell ye something. The past tenday, nine mages have turned up dead in this city. All but one known Cowls. First a guild war twixt the thieves - now this! I have no answers for you, but if you had any for me, the guard 'd be right grateful.

_Contacted by Meylos_

Meylos: CHARNAME! You remember me, don't you, in the goddess's name say you do! We must act quickly to save Sarine!

PC A: Meylos, isn't it? You helped us before.

PC B: I am sorry, I have no recollection of you.

PC C: If you have information, talk!

PC D: How do I know this isn't another Cowled trap? I'm beginning to get sick of them.

Meylos A: Yes, yes! Thanks to Mystra. I am a fast friend of Sarine's, I swear it.

Meylos B, C, D: Meylos, I am, a friend of the Undercounselor! Or former Undercounselor. I beg you to believe me, we haven't much time...

Meylos: The Undercounselor had another vision for the Order...an Order that upheld the law, and did not write it! Sadly she left our ranks, but there were others who felt similarly...myself not least among them.

Meylos: But there has been a change, and not for the better. As you know, many of our number fell to the great eleven mage--among them, my former overseer, Lord Brecias. A stern by fair man. He was visiting Spellhold, that dark citadel, to ensure humane conditions, when...

Meylos: Brecias was the Counselor of Enforcement. With his death, the Grand Counselor himself seized control of the order and placed his favorites in charge of the Bureaus. Previously, the Bureaus had held each other in check, but now...I witnessed the Undercouselor's arrest. That woman, Lady Ironwood, is the new Counselor of Enforcement--the Grand Counselor's selection. Perhaps from that you may judge the sort of man he is.

PC: I'm sorry, did I ask for a history lesson? Just point me in Sarine's direction and I'll do the rest.

PC (WIS 12+): This is troubling news. I suppose simple acts of violence can never root out corruption.

PC: I'm sorry to hear that.

Meylos: Forgive me. I know very little, I am not trusted, but I believe I know where they have taken the Undercounselor!

Meylos: The Grand Counselor draws his power from mysterious spells and artifacts, and I can only imagine he came by them in the elven mage's stronghold--that laboratory from which I hear you escaped. If Sarine is not there herself, we might discover some clue, some means of destroying him...

PC 1A: Any idea as to why they took her, though? I thought her involvement with them was through.

PC 1B: It sounds like you're using me to do your dirty work.

PC 1C: I understand. Let's not waste any more time. goto Meylos

Meylos 1A: Is it not obvious, they want the weapon she carries! Somehow they must have discovered it. Perhaps you forget I knew the entire plan. goto PC2

PC 2A: *sigh* I just knew that thing would come back to haunt us.

PC 2B: I understand. Let's not waste any more time. goto Meylos

Meylos 1B: The Undercounselor is a bully and petty tyrant, perhaps far worse. Surely you would agree his rise to power bodes ill for the Order, for Athkatla itself! goto PC 3

PC 3A: I'm not in the business of stopping tyrants. I am one. Still, I have unfinished business in that laboratory.

PC 3B: You're right. Let's not waste any more time.

Meylos: Who knows what they may be inflicting on the Undercounselor...on Sarine, even now. And it may not be long before my betrayal is discovered! The Grand Counselor's men are everywhere.

Meylos: Meet me at the entrance to the dungeon. It has been sealed off, of course, but I have methods...I only pray we both reach it safely.

PC 4A: Godspeed, friend.

PC 4B: I'm not concerned. I've dealt with far worse, I'm sure.

PC 4C: You know, you sound unusually pious for a mage.

Meylos 4A, C: Mystra's blessing attend you. end

Meylos 4B: I can only hope your faith is justified. end

_Meeting Meylos again_

Meylos: You've come! I was beginning to fear you had abandoned me...No, forgive me. My nerves are drawn tight as tripwires.

Meylos: Stand still and I will teleport us beneath the earth, where I hope we shall find what we seek.

PC 5A: Wait, I'm not ready yet! end

PC 5B: Let's do it. end, party is teleported

_Fighting Lady Ironwood_

Lady Ironwood: Found us after all, have you? I'm glad I get to be the one to break you, I didn't like your attitude. Now, time to teach you the meaning of...Meylos, what in the hells?

Meylos: May this betrayal end all betrayals! Athkatla is a city of liberty and trade, not of tyrants!

Lady Ironwood: Fancy words from a quill-pusher. Die!

Reuinted with Sarine

Sarine: CHARNAME! You...you...

PC: Angel?

PC: Savior?

PC (INT 11+): I get the feeling you're going to curse me out. Don't tell me I've stepped on another one of your schemes.

Sarine: ...Idiot! Don't you know a trap when you see one?

PC: A "thank you" wouldn't hurt, you know!

PC: Where are they? I am prepared.

_Adapol teleports in, along with his female "minder" (called "Minder"), now a regular mage._

Adapol: You should have stayed out of this.

PC A: Empty threats. I've heard my fill in my time.

PC B: I would have been content to if you had let me be!

PC C: You should have left me alone. A shame, it's too late.

Adapol A: I suppose that's true. Then let's waste no more time.

Adapol B, C: You misunderstand, I wasn't faulting you. You were drawn into this by forces beyond your control. I can almost bring myself to feel pity for you.

Adapol: And even now, you still know nothing! One of the most powerful men/women in this city, still blind to all that goes on around you. Allow me to make that blindness final.

"_Note" on Adapol's body_

Beloved,

Remain with the Cowled dupes for the time being. We expect great things from their current head. The Worm keep you,

-WV

_Sarine released_

Note: Sarine has been stripped of her equipment; you can find it in the two chests outside, which have been re-locked, and whatever didn't fit on the bookshelf.

Sarine: Well! That was quite the little adventure. You'll see I'm none the worse for wear, though, they only wanted to chat. I hope Meylos has filled you in?

PC A: Something about a bastard who deserves to die. I wasn't too clear on the details.

PC B: One man has seized control of the Order, I'm told, and this means no good.

PC C: The Grand Counselor must be stopped before he turns the Cowled Wizards into something worse than they already are. Is that the size of it?

Meylos: We came as quickly as we could, Undercounselor.

Sarine: You needn't have bothered, you know. You've walked right into their jaws. I'm not sure if any of us will be getting out of here now. But Meylos...CHARNAME, I appreciate the thought.

Meylos: I could not have allowed myself to do less. Perhaps we can make a great good of this evil.

Sarine: I can tell you it's true, the Grand Counselor's set himself up pretty comfortably here. When I said I wanted to see this place, I didn't mean from the inside of a jail cell. But I can understand the attraction. There are secrets down here archmages would kill for, let alone a frustrated ass like Lord Ivan.

PC 1A: I have made short work of his minions. Where is the Grand Counselor?

PC 1B: Lord Ivan?

Sarine: Now that you've sprung his little trap, I can only assume he'll find us. But we should make for the exit, on the off-chance he's occupied. CHARNAME. May I join your delightful company once again?

PC 2A: By all means. end

PC 2B: I am sorry, but there is no room for you in my party at the moment.

PC 2C: It is not safe for you here. I demand you return to the surface.

Sarine 2B: You...have...got to be joking! Were you expecting to find me dead? Don't go up against Lord Ivan without me, CHARNAME, I know the enemy. I'll be waiting here for you to come to your senses. end

Sarine 2C: It isn't safe for any of us. I dragged us into this mess, didn't I? I'll do what I can to drag us out.

Sarine: Meylos?

Meylos: Undercounselor?

Sarine: Wait here. You're a good mage, but it's my judgment you wouldn't stand a chance against what we might face. Can you do that for me?

Meylos: You know I trust your judgment. But for your own part, be careful.

Sarine: Since when am I anything but?...Come on, CHARNAME. To be honest, a part of me's looking forward to this. end

_If you really don't take Sarine, she will stand there, potentially forever. If you go outside, the counselor party will spawn and simply attack you—which should dissuade all but the toughest parties from doing so. If you select PC 2C, Sarine joins automatically; and if there's not room, the "reform party" menu opens._

_Angelo has an option where you can say there's not room for him when you get him from jail. I always thought that was ridiculous. What did you think you were going there to do?_

_Confronting the Counselors_

Note: Lord Ivan Clay is standing near the throne, he speaks when he sees the party.

Lord Ivan Clay: Hold.

PC: Are you speaking to me?

PC: The Grand Counselor, I presume.

PC: Hold, yourself!

PC: I'm sorry, was that the squeak of a mouse?

Lord Ivan Clay: No doubt you expect theatrics of me. Instead, I will try to speak plainly.

Haer'Dalis: A novel idea to be sure.

Jan: Ah me, but I do so like a good speech!

Lord Ivan Clay: You are trespassing on an area quarantined by the government of Athkatla, an order countersigned by the Council of Six. The detention of former Undercounselor Nesteria is likewise a lawful act. In deference to your great power, however, and the esteem for good or ill in which you are held, I am willing to let you leave...provided the Undercounselor remains with us.

PC A: You must be joking. Do you know who you're speaking to? I am CHARNAME, Savior of Baldur's Gate, Scourge of Amn!

PC B: Sarine is my friend. I would not allow you to detain her, no matter what you planned.

PC C (romance active): I love Sarine, and I have sworn to keep her safe from such as you.

PC D: Athkatla has been ruled for too long by connivers like you. By defeating you here, I may begin to set things right.

PC E: This laboratory is an evil place! It must be sealed off for good!

PC F: The treasures of this laboratory belong to those with the power to wield them.

Lord Ivan Clay: You seem to have...received mistaken notions about the nature of my organization. It is true I recently reorganized the elite of the Cowled Wizards; such was necessary after an acquaintance of yours, I believe, caused us so much grief. But from where do you get this idea that we are despotic?

PC 1A: Kidnapping my friends, not once but twice, was a clue.

PC 1B: Experimenting with things better left buried beneath the earth was a clue.

PC 1C: I trust the reports of my friends, who have aided me in the past.

PC 1D: I never said you were despotic. Weak and foolish is more like it.

Lord Ivan Clay: I see. And do you truly believe that were you to--"vanquish" me, then mercy and goodness would overflow the streets of Athkatla? Make no mistake, all pretty show merely disguises force. I am a strong man, CHARNAME, and I alone can keep this city safe from rogue magic. I alone can control the magic of this city.

Lord Ivan Clay: Allow me to introduce you to a few of the fine men and women raised to positions of trust in the protection of Athkatla under my leadership.

_Lyra Silvertongue and Alistair Ghee teleport in._

Lyra Silvertongue: The pleasure is entirely mine.

Alistair Ghee: Heh-heh, hehh.

Sarine: Is this some misbegotten show of force, Ivan?

Lord Ivan Clay: Hold your tongue, Undercounselor! Need I remind you that you are under arrest. Although that may change, as well, should you reconsider my offer.

Lord Ivan Clay: The Lady Silvertongue here is our voice, Counselor of Relations.

Lyra Silvertongue: And a prettier voice we've never had, I assure you.

Lord Ivan Clay: My old friend Alistair is in charge of that delicate sphere of Affairs, where I place full trust in his discretion.

Lord Ivan Clay: Sadly, the post of Counselor of Enforcement must again be filled. But what fitter head for our cornerstone, our Bureau of Research--than Sarine Nesteria, creator of the Delorium Cathax? Surely you agree, my friend CHARNAME. Why be so selfish as to keep the good lady's talents all to yourself?

Alistair Ghee: Clay, stop your games. Tell them they'll die like the dogs they are if they don't bend to our will immediately.

Lord Ivan Clay: Alistair!

Keldorn: Although it pains me to interfere so in the politics of this city, without first obtaining the Order's blessing, you have clearly trespassed all authority and must be stopped. Torm's wrath take you!

Anomen: I have been longing for such a moment! For too long Athkatla's greatest enemies have sat on Her highest thrones!

Valygar: Some people just never learn.

Mazzy: The serpents show their true colors at last! Now we may strike without remorse, CHARNAME.

Imoen: Heya! Remember me? Huh, do ya? Huh?

Angelo: *sigh* I'm getting tired of advising the cautious route. We always seem to end up here, don't we?

Sarine: Well, well. That wasn't very long-lived, even by your standards.

Sarine: It looks like you've played out your hand, Ivan. Now allow me to play mine.

Sarine: Let us all go or I'll incant the Cathax and blow us all straight to the innermost circle of hell.

PC: Sarine! This is madness!

PC (WIS 9+): (Play along.) Listen to her, Lord Ivan.

Lord Ivan Clay: What--what feeble bluff is this? Even w-were I to believe you were mad enough to risk your own life, I know you too well...You would n-never risk the districts above us, the scores of innocents...

Sarine: Perhaps being locked up in your presence these days, some of your evil rubbed off on me. How do you fancy that bet?

Lyra Silvertongue: Ah, but I know a secret worth two of that. Under our spells, my dearest Undercounselor, you spoke most distinctly of a vow you had taken...never again to allow the Cathax to "scar" this world, I believe were your precise words. You are a woman of grave convictions, and I honor you. I cannot believe you would break such a vow simply to--ha, ha!--spite us.

Sarine: Are you a gambling woman, Counselor?

PC 2A: (Sarine, you aren't really serious, are you?)

PC 2B: (Have you lost your mind! I'll take you out myself before you set that thing off!)

Sarine: (I'm deadly serious, CHARNAME. But trust me. Trust me, that's all I ask. I know what I'm doing.)

Sarine: (But...gods damn that Silvertongue bitch! She's right. I can't do this.)

PC 3A: You can't do it for the far more obvious reason that you'll kill us all!

PC 3B: If you must, use it. The victims will not be innocents this time.

PC 3C: She is right, Sarine, you cannot use it in any case. The vow you swore is sacred.

PC 3D: Do it! Do it! Kill them all! goto Sarine 5

Sarine 3A: *sigh* If you don't believe me... goto Sarine 4

Sarine 3B: ... goto Sarine 5

Sarine 3C: ...goto Sarine 4

Sarine 4: I won't. We'll just have to kill them the old-fashioned way.

Lord Ivan Clay 4: Then what was the meaning of this game?...No matter! No matter. You have wound out my patience long enough. Apprehend and eliminate these persons, Counselors! Employ extreme prejudice. end, everyone goes hostile, Enforcers gate in

Sarine 5: Fine.

Alistair Ghee: Look in her eyes, the bitch is crazy! Kill her before she starts incanting!

Lord Ivan Clay: I am not concerned, Alistair.

Alistair: What, what in the hells are you talking about?

_Lord Ivan shifts to an Adamantine golem._

Lord Ivan Clay: By all means, Undercounselor. I have become impregnable. Do your worst.

Sarine: Kalo asmi loka-ksaya-krit pravardho...

Sarine: Lokan samartum iha pravattah!

_The Cathax detonates. The Counselors are fried; the party is scorched. Incendiary Cloud fills the room, but Sarine starts talking right away before any damage is dealt._

_The party receives 10,000 XP (less than if they had killed them individually)_

Sarine: You were wrong, Ivan. Magic can't be controlled.

PC 5A: Why...why aren't we dead?

PC 5B: What in the HELLS just happened?

PC 5C (INT 16+): You set it off inside Lord Ivan's armor.

Sarine 5C: Correct. goto Sarine 5A, B

Sarine 5A, B: What better way to contain an explosion than to detonate it inside an "impregnable" golem? Ass. But I knew he would do that.

PC 6A: You'll have to excuse me, I need to sit down. Possibly lie down.

PC 6B: Smart. Almost worthy of me.

PC 6C: Are we through here?

Sarine 6A: At least wait until we're out of this place. In case you didn't notice, my own knees are knocking a bit.

Sarine 6B: Heh, heh.

Sarine 6C: I have every reason to believe so.

Sarine: Let's go find Meylos. Somehow this incident took away my appetite for exploration. end

_If you fight the counselors the "normal" way_

Sarine: Fuh! Hold me up, CHARNAME, I thought we were finished for sure. But we did it.

PC: There, now do you see how this was better than burning ourselves to death?

PC: It certainly worked better than your plan would have.

Sarine: You don't understand...I know Lord Ivan. He's a powerful mage for all his bluster, and good with the polymorph spell. Whenever he's threatened he transforms into a ten-ton golem, and...what better way to contain an explosion than inside an "impregnable" golem?

Sarine: Of course I couldn't tell you at the time.

PC A: I was more than a match for him anyway.

PC B: You...oh. Well, I feel pretty stupid now.

PC C: I am sorry I did not trust you, Sarine.

Sarine A: You're right, it seems. I'm glad we did it this way.

Sarine B, C: No apologies necessary, it was a big risk to take. And I hardly think I've proven myself trustworthy to that extent.

Sarine: Thank you, CHARNAME. Thank you for helping me keep my vow. end

_Last meeting with Meylos_

Meylos: Y-you have done it! You have slain the very high council! I knew you were a woman of great ability, but this act surely places you among the great heroes of this city. Your friend no less, of course; although his/her fame is already great.

Keldorn: Aye. Justice has been done.

Valgar: This is a glorious day, for Amn, and for decent folk everywhere.

Korgan: Ah'm hard sorry the killing had to end. You reckon more of they cowls be scuttlin' about?

Meylos: I am merely honored that I could be a part of this.

Sarine: And I'm sure a future "promotion" doesn't sour the deal, hmm?

Meylos: Make no mistake, trouble times are ahead. The populace will know little of it--although I am sure there will be an increase in magical crime. I suppose it would be futile to ask you once again to return...

Sarine: That's right. My place is with CHARNAME now.

Sarine: Besides, Meylos, I'm not the woman you think I am. I'm not good. If in this, I've done something toward patching up all the harm I've done...well, I'm glad of it. Now we have more important matters to attend to. Care to take us on out of here?

Meylos: With all speed. Thank you again, Undercounselor, CHARNAME; may the gods speed you; and farewell.

_The party teleports out._

_The party gains 6,870 quest XP (it seems fitting since you get quest XP the first time you leave the dungeon too)._

_Quest finale_

[This is just another little "extra." Shortly after exiting the dungeon, the Counselors dead, a "Runner" (commoner) approaches the PC on the streets of Athkatla.]

Runner: Party of CHARNAME? Pardon me, but I am sent to tell you that Chief Inspector Brega requests the ah...honor of your company, at your convenience of course.

PC A: Understood. I will make my way to the Council Building immediately.

PC B: I am not a little busy, but I will stop by the Council Building when I have the time.

PC C: Forget it. He has never done anything for me.

PC D: I am sorry, but I hardly have the time for this.

Runner A, B: I am glad to hear it, although...I find this strange to report, but it is not at the Council Building the Chief Inspector request your presence. He wishes to meet you at the ah...Five Flagons Inn.

PC 1A: Strange. Very well, tell him I will be there.

PC 1B: I may come or not as I choose.

Runner: Understood. Receipt of message delivered, now if you'll excuse me...

Runner C, D: That's as you like it, although I should inform that if you wish to meet him, he will be waiting at the ah...Five Flagons Inn. Receipt of message delivered, now if you'll excuse me...

[The Chief Inspector will be absent from the Council Building until you meet him.]

[If you go to the Five Flagons, you'll find Brega by the bar.]

Brega: CHARNAME, I bid ye good eve. Ye will do me a favor and be keeping your voice down, I trust?

PC: Certainly. What is it you wish of me?

PC: This is very odd, why did you want to meet here?

PC: I trust you have no errands for me to run. I am above such matters these days.

PC: Certainly. Can I buy you a drink?

Brega: There is no business twixt us. I wished to share a drink with the man/woman who's done so much for Amn, and at my best-beloved watering hole. Nothing more.

Brega: I know ye had yer own goals, too grand n' mighty no doubt for my sort to wrap his head around. The fact remains ye've helped end not only a guild war that threatened to tear the city in two, but a war twixt the mages that could well have been just as dire.

Brega: For aught else you've done, gods know how many lives ye've saved. No matter what the people of this city say, they owe ye thanks - and I'll raise a glass to that.

PC 1A: Cheers, then!

PC 1B: I had no interest in protecting weaklings. What happened because of my actions is none of my concern.

PC 1C: And I thank you for your kind words. It was my honor to serve.

PC 1D: Thank you for words, but please keep this quiet. I do not like to make much my deeds.

Brega 1A: Cheers, brother/sister.

Brega 1B: Be that as it may...I've said my peace. Take that for what ye will.

Brega 1C: Yer a good sort, an' that's the god's truth. I'll tell anyone who asks.

Brega 1D: That's duly noted.

Brega: Strong as ye are now, naught the guard could do would be thanks enough. And to make a plain breast, I'd not involve ye in politics. But know this - I have given orders to make your life easier. I can say nae more.

Brega: Gods keep you, CHARNAME.

PC: And you, Inspector.

PC: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Brega: The round was on me.

_The party gains 10,000 XP._

_The party gains 1 rep (unless they said they wanted to keep it quiet)._

_Cutscene: Exit Brega._

[Brega will now reappear in the Council Building. He will not acknowledge that the conversation took place.]

[Note: Brega's "reward" is this: the party can now sleep unmolested on the streets of Amn. The guards will not wake them up.]

_Alignments_

-Lady Ironwood is Lawful Neutral

-Lord Ivan is Lawful Evil

-Lyra Silvertongue and Alistair Ghee are Neutral Evil

-Adapol is True Neutral

_XP _(suggested)

Lady Ironwood: 9,000

Sorci: 4,400

Cowled Enforcers: Varies, as normal

Adapol: 6,500

Minder: 2,000

Lord Ivan: 19,000

Alistair Ghee: 18,000

Lyra Silvertongue: 7,000

_On the bodies_

On Lady Ironwood

-Quarterstaff +3

-Mordenkainen's Floating Plate

-Potion of fire giant strength (she won't use it)

-Oil of speed (she won't use it)

-Potion of extra healing (she won't use it)

-187 gold

On Sorci

-Spellbinder Greaves

-Scroll of Protection From Magic Energy

On Adapol

-Cell Key

-Potion of extra healing X8 (he'll use them)

-Potion of Storm Giant Strength X2 (he'll use one at the start of the fight)

-Oil of Speed X2 (he'll use them)

-Potion of Invisibility X5 (he'll use them)

-Wand of Fire (he'll use it)

-Want of Frost (he'll use it)

-Adapol's Stealth Suit

-Darts of Wounding X20 (he won't use them)

-Dagger +2

On Adapol's Minder

-Staff-mace

On Lyra Silvertongue

-Cloak of Protection +2

-Scroll of Spell Trap

-Random level 8 scroll

-Random level 8 scroll

-Random level 7 scroll

-Random gem

-Star Sapphire

-867 gold

-Potion of Magic Resistance

On Alistair Gheed

-Rod of Absolute Negation

-Cloak of Displacement

-Scroll of Simulacrum

-Scroll of Protection from Undead

-589 gold

-Scroll of Imprisonment

**ToB Encounter**

Note: _When the PC advances a little into the Watcher's Keep area (ToB only), a cutscene initiates and Warpweft Vand ports in, using the "door" animation (like when you summon dryads). The rest of his party appears with the "little circle of dust" animations. And I know I always say I want fights to be tough, but it will have to be something considerably tough to give a ToB PC trouble._

_You can, by convincing Vand you're an "agent of chaos" with a high CHA check, not only avoid a fight but open up (one time only) his little "store" with a couple of powerful, and absurdly expensive, items. One of these items will be on his corpse when he dies._

_Vand speaks softly, almost in a whisper._

Warpweft Vand: Greetings to you, most delightful of primes. I am pleased to behold your fleshly form at last. I have watched you from a scrying glass, but face-to-face encounters are so much more pleasurable.

PC: You aren't speaking to me. Who could be more delightful than I?

PC: Who are you, and what are you talking about?

PC: Bounty-hunter or Bhaalspawn assassin, prepare to die!

Warpweft Vand: Great CHARNAME! Forgive me for failing to greet you. You are also much beloved by us, you spread such sublime chaos. But I have come here today to meet a different prime.

Sarine: Are you speaking to me?

Warpweft Vand: Is that any way to greet a valued client, Sarine Nesteria?

Sarine: Client...?

Sarine: You are the one who commissioned the Cathax. A planewalker, hmm? I should be surprised, but after a season at CHARNAME's side, I'm not.

[Note: Haer'dalis is the only NPC to interject. He butts in right here, as follows:

Haer'Dalis: What ho, Warp-weft! I never thought to see your face again after you were swallowed by that...ancient *thing* with that terrifically unpronounceable name. Perhaps you recall the incident?

Vand: I do not know you. Speak no more to me.

Haer'Dalis: I should have known our fates, and perhaps our blades were destined to cross again! You have that air of the eternal bad copper about you.

Vand: Please do contain yourself. I have not come here to deal with you, but with your prime companion.]

Sarine: Well, I regret to inform you the merchandise won't be delivered. If you want your gold back, I suggest taking it up with a dead man in Athkatla's graveyard district.

Warpweft Vand: Hee-hehh. Believe me, beloved, I have followed every step of my commission's creation with utmost fascination. I know that it exists, and I know that it serves the purpose I had imagined. This is a grand day for us indeed.

Sarine: "Us?"...Who are you talking about? No, I don't even want to know.

Warpweft Vand: We are the loyal sons of the universe, benefactors of all who live and suffer. Our humble aim is to prevent the interminable winding-up of this tired mechanism...and give its clockwork creatures a well-deserved, much longed-for, rest.

Sarine: I don't know what you're talking about. But what good could a glorified magical bomb, however powerful, be to some order of cosmic madmen? I'm sure there are weapons ten times more awful in Sigil, or wherever you come from.

Warpweft Vand: What you call a weapon is but the pleasing draught that will lull the denizens of this plane to their sleep. The others...will be taken care of in time, never fear. We are many, our reach is great. Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over the merchandise for which I paid? That is to say, yourself.

Sarine: You unleashed an evil thing on the world, and I see that's what you wanted. You won't have it, and if you insist, CHARNAME and I will be happy to make short work of you.

Warpweft Vand: An evil thing...that I unleashed? But I did not unleash it. It slumbered beneath the attractive fabric of your plane, unnoticed, until now. Who woke it up?

Warpweft Vand: A childlike man in a world of dreams, who did not realize his playthings were living beings?

Warpweft Vand: Or a proud and anxious woman, whose secret desire, that milk on which she weaned her prodigy, was to see it destroy the world?

Sarine: Y-you aren't even making a lick of sense anymore!

Warpweft Vand: I do not judge you, beloved. We understand. What other solution is there for the ills of this world than...dissolution? A quick and peaceful end. Existence is a mistake. It is a brief and troubling dream. It was doomed to end anyway. With love and in good conscience, we but speed the plow.

Warpweft Vand: And I need not even extend you an offer of membership. You already one of us.

Sarine: Liar! Get out of my head! Wh-what is this, what are you doing to me...?

PC A: If you don't stop, I will stop you myself!

PC B: That's it, I'm putting an end to this.

PC C: Wait...whatever you are. Can't we talk about this?

Warpweft Vand A, B: Don't waste your time on such dull business matters, CHARNAME. We will have dealings with you in good time, be assured.

PC 1A: I gave you fair warning. Now, defend yourself! end, fight

PC 1B: I don't care how many of you there are. I'll take you on, starting here! end, fight

Warpweft Vand C: By all means! I am, as they say, all ears.

PC 2A: What would it take to get you to leave Sarine alone?

PC 2B (INT 12+): You wanted to wreak havoc on the prime plane, didn't you? Then why not leave Sarine in my hands?

PC 2C: I am a man/woman like yourself. What can I do to aid your group in its mission?

PC 2D: You're welcome to take her. She's been nothing but trouble to me.

Warpweft 2A: Our contract was set in no uncertain terms. There is nothing that could dissuade me, I fear. goto PC 3

PC 3A: Then I have no choice but to kill you! end, fight

PC 3B: But what if I use Sarine, I mean the Cathax, as you intended? goto Vand 2B, C

Vand 2B, C: A most striking turn of events, in their usual sluggish course.

Vand 2B, C (PC rep 12+): You are not one of us. And from your reputation I doubt you are of our purpose. But perhaps you will tell me it has all been the most elaborate of ruses, yes? Are you, like us, an agent of chaos? goto PC 4

Vand 2B, C (PC rep 11-): You are not one of us. But in your course you have been most promising indeed. Are you, like us, an agent of chaos? goto PC 4

PC 4A: Bah, this has gone far enough. I think I'll just kill you instead. end, fight

PC 4B (CHA 13+ **or** Rep 13-): I swear on my life I am an agent of chaos. [the skill check is for the natural score—I'm not sure the "ring of human influence" would work on a powerful tiefling anyway]

PC 4C (CHA 12- **or** Rep 14+): I swear on my life I am an agent of chaos.

_Succesful check: The party gains 13,000 XP_

Vand 4B: Interesting. What, then, would you wish of me? goto PC 5

Vand 4C: Ah, prime, you poured your heart and soul into that lie, and it failed. Of course I cannot smile at such sacrilege. And those who are not with us...are against us. end, fight

PC 5A: Simply leave Sarine in my care.

PC 5B: I don't suppose being an agent of chaos has any...other perks?

Vand 5A: This I shall do. This has turned out to be a most diverting excursion, CHARNAME, on the path we all must tread to extinction. I thank for that. Perhaps we shall meet again? No. Certainly we shall. end, Vand leaves, goto Sarine

Vand 5B: How delightful of you to ask. It simply happens that I, by trade, am no soldier, but a dealer of goods...all designed of course for our ends. Before I leave our beloved in your capable hands, to carry out her work on your plane, might you care to partake of them? goto PC 6

PC 6A: Why not? Let's see what you have.

PC 6B: Err, I'm fine, thank you.

Vand 6B: Then I bid you farewell, until such time as we fade together into our longed-for reward, CHARNAME. end [this is also what he says when you exit his store]

Warpweft Vand 2D: Your reply is the sweetest music to my ears, beloved.

Sarine 2D: CHARNAME? CHARNAME if this is a joke, I'm not la--

end, Vand teleports out with Sarine, you never see either of them again [this _option_ is basically a joke, although it works]

_Vand's Party_

-Warpweft Vand, tiefling fighter/mage/thief, uses a single dagger (but it packs a punch—see his store) [Vand has a human thief avatar, although his mini-portrait has horns]

-Dirac, a beefed-up shadow fiend, high physical resistance, immune to turning, attack level drains

-A "Greater Chultan Deathwyrm," a beefed-up baby wyvern with an especially lethal poison

-Shoko Shinrikyou, a male human cleric/mage with HLAs

-Two "rust golems," just extra-tough clay golems

_Alignments_

-Vand and Dirac are Chaotic Evil

-Shoko is Chaotic Neutral

-The Deathwyrm is True Neutral

_On the bodies_

_Vand_

-Ring of the Worm

-Potion of Magic Blocking

-1,690 gold

_Shoko Shinrikyou_

-Robe of the Neutral Archmagi

_Vand's Store_

-The End of the World

-Ring of the Worm

-Circlet of Rust

-Scroll of Time Stop

-Scroll of Power Word, Kill

**Journal Entries**

_The Weapon_

I have been enlisted by a member of the Cowled Wizards, Sarine Nesteria, to help her retrieve a weapon that has fallen into the hands of a group she calls the Deaths-head. Although she is as secretive as one might expect, the fate of innocent lives seems to hang in the balance. As well, she has promised a reward, and may be able to give me information I need.

As a first step she had suggested tracking down a former colleague named Leander, known to be quartered at the Copper Coronet in the slums.

_The Weapon_

Leander is dead, seemingly at his own hand, but a letter on his body suggests that Dominus Blicero--the man we seek--has decided to treat himself to a vacation in the countryside.

_The Weapon_

We have returned to Athkatla carrying the unconscious body of the Cowled Wizard, Blicero. We are to meet the Deaths-head at night, in the "shadow of Waukeen's promenade," to negotiate for this mysterious weapon.

_The Weapon_

The Deaths-head have been destroyed, although a number of troubling revelations followed. Sarine herself, it seems, holds the secret of the weapon we sought, a powerful spell known as the Delorium Cathax. Once again I was merely a pawn in an elaborate game, although I hope she has at last come clean with me.

In any case, she has suggested that we meet her again in the Government district, possibly for a commission. I have not yet decided if this seems wise.

_The Weapon_ (concluded)

Sarine Nesteria's next commission was surprising indeed--having left the Cowled Wizards, she wished to join my party instead. While she could offer little information toward my ultimate goals, she seemed a valuable ally and I have accepted her offer.

_The Weapon _(concluded)

Sarine Nesteria's next commission was surprising indeed--having left the Cowled Wizards, she wished to join my party instead. I have declined her offer for the time being, but she has said she may be found in the Adventuremart in Waukeen's Promenade if I change my mind.

_Sarine Kidnapped_

The Cowled Wizards are up to their old tricks again, spiriting away Sarine before my very eyes! Now that I have grown in power and stature, perhaps the city officials will be more accommodating in helping put an end to these practices.

_The Grand Counselor_

Meylos, Sarine's old accomplice, has informed me of recent developments in the Cowled Wizard hierarchy. It seems that one man, the previously ceremonial Grand Counselor, has seized power with no doubt sinister ends. What is more, he seems to be tampering in Irenicus' former lair, sealed all this time beneath Waukeen's promenade.

Meylos suggests that Sarine may be held there, although this seems worth investigating in any case. I am to meet him on that very spot from which I first escaped Irenicus' clutches.

_The Grand Counselor_

Sarine has been rescued, for all the gratitude she showed me. All that remains now is to find and confront the Grand Counselor himself, a man named Lord Ivan.

_The Grand Counselor_ (concluded)

Lord Ivan is dead, thanks to the very power he coveted. Although this involved Sarine breaking a long-held vow, to put an end to such a man was doubtless worth the cost.

_The Grand Counselor_ (concluded)

Lord Ivan is dead. Although Sarine had planned a clever gambit involving the Delorium Cathax, I was able to defeat him with my own strength, sparing her from having to break her vow never to use the weapon.


	3. Romance

**SoA Dialogues and Lovetalks**

NOTE: All ability checks for dialogues/lovetalks use UNMODDED (that is, minus equipment bonus) ability scores; since, given the scenario, the PC may or may not be wearing his/her equipment

Dialogue 1: _Occurs soon after you've taken Sarine on, hopefully before you finish the quest_

Sarine: It's funny the way we intelligent beings communicate with each other. So many social protocols, niceties...but then there are some questions you just have to come out and ask.

PC A: What are you driving at, Sarine?

PC B: We're on a mission. I didn't peg you as the chatty type, get my drift?

Sarine A: Is it true you're THE CHARNAME, savior of Baldur's Gate? The spawn of Bhaal?

Sarine B: Fine, suit yourself. I'll keep this brief then: I know your little secret. (Heh. That should keep him/her guessing.) end

PC 1A: I might have put it more delicately--but yes.

PC 1B: I don't see how that's any of your business.

PC 1C: I think you must have be confusing me with someone else.

Sarine 1A, B: I knew it! I'm rarely mistaken, you know. I thought there was something...unique about you the minute I set eyes on you.

Sarine 1C: Please, CHARNAME, I meet better liars every time I step outside. I thought there was something...unique about you the minute I set eyes on you.

Sarine: I'm sure you're used to the hero treatment, so I won't fawn over you. I'll just say I, and everyone in this city, owe you a debt. No sensible woman wanted a war with the Gate--not even those who might have profited from it, like me. Hate and prejudice are stupid things, and I understand your brother would have played on them to plunge the Sword Coast into the hells.

PC 2A: I'm just glad I was able to stop him.

PC 2B: What I did, I did for reasons of my own, not to help weak fools.

PC 2C: You seem remarkably well-informed, I did not know the news had spread so far.

Sarine 2A: And modest, just like the rumors held.

Sarine 2B: And callous, just like the rumors held.

Sarine 2C: You forget I'm a civil servant. Believe me, we'd been watching every move in the Gate; our lives and our livelihoods depended on it.

Sarine: Don't worry, I won't go spreading this around. And as for your...heritage, my policy is, it's always best to wait and see.

PC 2A: Tell everyone, if you care to! I intend to make still more of a name for myself.

PC 2B: I thank you for that, Sarine.

PC 2C:You're proving to be more trouble than I imagined.

Sarine 2A: Are you certain of that? Great fame brings great enemies, as I'm sure you've experienced.

Sarine 2B: I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn. You have to remember I'm in the business of magic, not people.

Sarine 2C: *sigh* I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn. You have to remember I'm in the business of magic, not people.

Sarine: In any case, my thanks for indulging my curiosity. I suppose we should be moving.

Dialogue 2: _This and the next dialogue can trigger before the quest is over; but given the timing they are unlikely to_

Sarine: So, how are you finding life in Amn so far?

PC 3A: The people seem friendly, and I enjoy the diversity.

PC 3B: It seems no different from life in the Gate, on the whole.

PC 3C: Smelly, dangerous, crowded. And it's too hot.

PC 3D: You'll have to excuse me, I've been too busy dodging assassins to take in the scenery.

PC 3E: I have no interest in discussing this.

Sarine 3A: I'm glad to hear that. Say what you will about Athkatla, but it's a place nearly anyone can make a home...provided they've at least a coin or two.

Sarine 3B: Then either you're a natural-born traveler, or you're just not the sensitive type.

Sarine 3C: A textbook case of culture shock, eh? I'd expect as much from someone raised in the barbarous northlands...we-ell, that just slipped out.

Sarine 3D: Point taken. I hope you get the chance to relax, Athkatla has a lot to offer.

Sarine 3E: Hey, now! A frost giant came calling, he wants his attitude back. end

Sarine: We have our own way of doing things in Athkatla, but while I've never traveled, I've met people...and other sorts of creatures...from many lands. I think on the whole our wants and needs are the same as anyone's.

Sarine: Just keep your wits about you and you'll do fine--though I suppose that's sound advice anywhere.

Dialogue 3:

Sarine: I'm sorry if I touch a...sore point, but I can't help but overhear certain things. How much can you tell me about this Irenicus character?

PC A: I was rather hoping you could tell ME something about him, seeing as how your organization snatched him from under my nose!

PC B: He was a twisted and hateful man who tortured me and my friends. I hope never to see his "face" again.

PC C: He was a mage of great power, who sensed great power in me. I think his power would make a fine addition to mine, if you get my drift.

PC D: What was that sound? I could have sworn I heard a pest of a woman poking her nose where it doesn't belong.

Sarine A: The man broke the law of Amn, and in a most spectacular way, I understand! You can't expect they'd simply hand him over to you. But if I had been privy to the case, I wouldn't be asking you.

Sarine B: That sounds about right...but if you'll excuse me, I suppose my curiosity lay in a slightly different vein.

Sarine C: It's good to know you aren't afraid of him. That's not quite what I was wondering, though.

Sarine D: I'm sorry, I didn't meant to offend. If I'd gone through an ordeal like that, I don't imagine I'd be eager to share. end

Sarine: I'm sure that laboratory is swarming with Enforcers by now, and most of the best stuff is locked in vaults twelve miles under the city. I don't suppose you remember...you know, something about the scope of the place?

PC 1A: Those aren't the kind of details I tend to absorb under merciless torture.

PC 1B: I don't know much about this sort of thing, I can't give you the answers you want.

PC 1C: Now, surely you know information comes with a price...?

PC 1D: I can tell you it was fancy. He was forging magical weapons, he had vampires and doppelgangers, and even a pocket plane.

PC 1E (PC=mage, single, multi or dual-classed): It was extremely sophisticated. Every branch of magic seemed to represented, along with some I'd never heard of. But most strangely he seemed to be...replicating people, which lies beyond the sorcery I know.

Sarine 1A: Ouch. I'm sorry, CHARNAME, perhaps I overstepped.

Sarine 1B: You're right of course...ah, no offense meant.

Sarine 1C: Smart. Well, since I've nothing to offer you at the moment, I suppose I'll go cool my heels... end

Sarine 1D: Gods damn! What I wouldn't give to get in there for just five minutes...Mm, beg pardon, I can imagine how that sounds to you.

Sarine 1E: Replicating people...! Permanently, I suppose you mean, not by some flimsy illusion. This is a whole new order of magic we're talking about. Why, it's enough to make me think the Enforcers bit off more than they could chew...

Sarine: You'll have to excuse me, I'm just the curious sort. But I suppose you've gathered that by now, eh?

PC 2A: You know what they say about curiosity.

PC 2B: I have no secrets from you, Sarine. I hope that you can say the same.

PC 2C: Well, keep your curiosity in check from now on.

Sarine 2A: By its grace, the cat lived a long and happy life? end

Sarine 2B: That's a bold claim, CHARNAME. I'd...like to reciprocate. Someday. end

Sarine 2C: I'll make a note of that. End

Dialogue 4: _This can take place only after the quest's resolution_

Sarine: Are we still traveling together, then? I'm pleased to see that you trust me after all. That means a good deal to me.

PC A: You have done nothing so far to earn my suspicions.

PC B: It is a conditional trust at best, I'm afraid.

PC C: I could say the same. I've known the sort of companions you're used to.

PC D: But can I "trust" you to keep quiet?

Sarine A: That's kind of you to say, but I know you aren't that stupid. Or blind.

Sarine B: As well it should be, between all but husband and wife, I suppose. But still, that's something.

Sarine C: Your company is a welcome change of pace, as I had hoped.

Sarine D: Huh! Suit yourself. end

Sarine: To tell you the truth...I had hoped I could shrug it all off, and start anew. But old scars run deep. You're young, still, but somehow I have the feeling you know what I'm talking about.

PC 1A: I do indeed. I often think of my brother...of fallen companions...of those I've failed. I feel as though I've lived a long time.

PC 1B: Those who cannot leave the past behind them are weak, and will be consumed by it.

PC 1C: You should feel no shame for what you've done. I have admired your actions.

PC 1D: You certainly have a lot to live down.

Sarine 1A: That's true, isn't it? I'm not surprised. It's a lot for a man/woman of your age to shoulder...for a man/woman of any age.

Sarine 1B: You truly are wise beyond your years, CHARNAME.

Sarine 1C: And that's sweet, too. But I'm afraid...well, even if I were to tell you the story in words, I doubt you could understand. As I'm sure I can't fully comprehend how you've suffered.

Sarine 1D: No velvet glove on your mailed fist, I see.

Sarine: I've betrayed just as many as I've been betrayed by. I wish I could simply leave it at that.

PC 2A: Do you regret what you did to Blicero?

PC 2B: Why, is there someone you want to get even with?

Sarine 2A: Regret? He was a stupid child. The way it happened was ugly, yes, but the act I regret not at all.

Sarine 2B: It's not possible to get even, not in this world. I'd like to think I've put those days behind me...most of those I've held a grudge against have been "punished" by the same world we shared. Blicero...not least among them.

PC 2A (WIS 9+): You should let it all go. What is past is past, after all.

PC 2B (WIS 11+): I think you should keep reflecting. Perhaps you will learn things about yourself, or others, you did not know before.

PC 2C (WIS 13+): He was obviously an important person to you, in whatever ways. You should not mask your true feelings with anger.

PC 2D: I don't really know what to tell you.

PC 2E: Alright, that's quite enough of that. We all have problems.

Sarine 2A: But is it? Isn't the past just as real as the present, or future? If I could look at my life sideways, somehow, I know I'd see every moment side-by-side...all my triumphs, all my mistakes.

Sarine 2B: Gods, you sound like a proper cleric. But thank you.

Sarine 2C: Hmm. You're a sharp one, make no mistake.

Sarine 2D: Don't let it trouble you, I should have kept quiet.

Sarine 2E: You know what? Thank you. I think that's exactly what I needed to hear.

Sarine: Hells, what's becoming of me? I'm either cracking up, or...just getting older.

_The "shut up" options vanish after this talk. If you brushed her off the last time, the dialogue track is broken, whether romance-eligible or no._

Dialogue 5:

Sarine: CHARNAME? I said I'd be honest, and, well...there's one thing I haven't told you. Not that it makes much difference now. But I feel it's something you should know, after what we've been through.

PC A: This had better not have to do with this "Cathax."

PC B: Of course, Sarine, I am listening.

PC C: *sigh* If you must, although I have a bad feeling about this.

Sarine A: No, no...at least not directly.

Sarine B: Thank you.

Sarine C: Entirely unwarranted--for once. I assure you.

Sarine: Blicero and I were lovers.

PC A: So?

PC B: I had suspected as much, you seemed closer than mere colleagues.

PC C: But--yuck! He must have been twice your age!

PC D: I see. goto Sarine

Sarine A: It doesn't make much difference, as I said. Especially not now.

Sarine B: It showed, did it? I suppose, even after all these years...

Sarine C: Not quite. He was just eleven years my senior, if that puts your mind at ease...The stress of magic often ages one quickly.

Sarine: You saw Blicero. He had a brilliant mind, like a sun, but in some respects it was the mind of a child. When I came to the Cowled Wizards as a child, or practically one...I was drawn to that. He always had it in him to laugh, or smile.

Sarine: But later I saw him turning a blind eye to the results of his research...laughing, smiling, when he shouldn't have been. That was when I started to realize there was something wrong with him. He wasn't a monster, like those poor devils from Tuk'she said; but perhaps he was all the more frightening for that.

Sarine: Perhaps I shouldn't add that I wasn't his only lover, by any means. He was quite an enthusiast of wine, women, song--you name it.

PC 1A: And for that you killed him?

PC 1B: It sounds like you made the right decision.

PC 1C: Sorry, I'm still trying to get over this. It's so disgusting.

Sarine 1A: I told you! I wasn't the only one who wanted him dead. It wasn't out of hatred, I swear. It was...more like love. If I ever truly loved him...I suppose it was then.

Sarine 1B: Are you just saying that?

Sarine 1C: *sigh* I had thought you were more mature than this, CHARNAME, despite your years. If you truly find it so strange...you won't have the stomach for much of this world. end

Sarine: There was no right decision, CHARNAME. I think perhaps, there rarely is.

Sarine: Blicero and I were lovers and the Cathax was our child. An unnatural union that produced unnatural fruit. And...even if I keep my vow, and let the Cathax die with me, it will be with me. Until then.

PC 2A: I'm sorry. You think you've got problems?

PC 2B: It does sound a heavy burden. I carry one myself.

PC 2C: Maybe it serves you right for getting your mind knocked up by a mad wizard.

Sarine 2A, B: You're right, of course. Perhaps then...you know what it feels like. To carry something that chains you to the past, that you can't control, that might destroy you and everyone you care about. end

Sarine 2C: If that was meant as a joke...I don't find it especially funny at the moment. Well, no. Perhaps just a little. end

_This is the end of the sequential dialogues; the romance track begins here_

Lovetalk 1 (but dialogue 6, I'll keep numbering these in that order): _This dialogue partly serves as a filter for romance conflicts. I sort of dread writing them (it's so easy with guys! they just have to fight with Anomen) since there's three ladies and I would potentially have to write a four-way conflict dialogue. The way I'm planning it now, this dialogue won't trigger at all if the PC is already in a committed relationship; and if they're at level one with another NPC, they have the option to say so and Sarine will back off. If they don't fess up to it and keep leading on another lady, she'll have a simple "her or me" talk for each other NPC that triggers a certain time after this one if both romances are still active—the which I'll write eventually._

_It also lets the PC say they're just not interested. I also don't like having to write that option into every single dialogue._

Sarine: You know, we've been traveling together some time, and it's occurred to me to wonder. You're an attractive man, CHARNAME, has there ever been a woman in your life?

PC A: Who's to say there isn't right now?

PC B: There was, but no longer. I don't like to dwell on it.

PC C: W-well that certainly came out of nowhere!

PC D: Sarine, just because you chose to share the details of your sordid romantic past with me, doesn't mean I'll do the same.

PC E: But of course! The ladies love CHARNAME.

Sarine A: Oh re-ally? And whom might that be, praytell? goto PC1

Sarine B: A tale of heartbreak, eh? Though with the life you lead, I suppose...but I shouldn't speculate. I beg your pardon. goto Sarine

Sarine C: Oh come now, I just wanted to see you blush. You're cute like that, you know.

Sarine D: Hmm! Hiding a secret, or am I really just being too crass? If so, forgive me. But you do make a girl wonder. end

Sarine E: Ha. Ha, ha...ha. Ha-ha-hah! end

PC 1A: I'm sure you'd like to know, wouldn't you?

PC 1B (Aerie=inparty): Aerie. Aren't you excited for us?

PC 1C (Jaheira=inparty): Jaheira. She doesn't, well, exactly know it yet, but...

PC 1D (Viconia=inparty): Viconia. Who could blame me?

PC 1E (chapter=3+): Missy, the Coat Check Girl.

Sarine 1A: Well, well, a secret! I do so love secrets. goto Sarine

Sarine 1B, C, D: I...see. Well, best of luck to the two of you, then. I'll be cheering you on the sly, eh? end, romance broken

Sarine 1E: Har, har. A secret, then? I do so love secrets. goto Sarine

Sarine: You ask me, the girls don't know what they're missing. If some damsel in distress doesn't come along within the next fortnight, I'd be more than happy to take care of you.

PC 2A: You are joking...right?

PC 2B: I'll keep that in mind.

PC 2C: I'm sorry, Sarine, you aren't exactly what I'm looking for.

PC 2D: I'm sorry, Sarine, there is someone else. goto Sarine 1B, C, D [this doesn't quite work out if it isn't a Bioware NPC, since the player can only choose PC 1A which doesn't break the romance]

Sarine 2A: Take it for what it's worth, CHARNAME. No less, no more.

Sarine 2B: Do.

Sarine 2C: Ha, easy there! Don't you know a joke when you hear one? You may be cute, but you're wound a bit too tight, in my opinion. end, romance broken

Lovetalk 7:

Sarine: Say, CHARNAME...about our last chat, hmm? Listen, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm sorry I teased you.

PC A: Oh, is that all it was, then?

PC B: Apology accepted. I can't say I enjoyed it.

PC C (WIS 13+): So that's all it was? Of course. I believe you.

Sarine A: Do I detect a note of disappointment?...But there I go again.

Sarine B: Not even a little?...But there I go again.

Sarine C: Wait, what's with that tone? I...Hmm. I'll take that at face value, then.

Sarine: You probably wouldn't understand. You probably think I'm an awful flirt...

PC: I don't think that, Sarine.

PC: Or simply attracted to my stunning beauty.

PC: A little, perhaps.

Sarine: Yes, well. The thing you have to understand about the Cowled Wizards...and I suspect it's true of spellcasters and scholars the realms over...although you were raised in Candlekeep, I recall, perhaps you'll know what I'm talking about. You'd think that a student of the mind would be content to let the body lie fallow. Of course, that isn't the case.

Sarine: In my experience, cloistered mages are the randiest bunch of hooligans you'll find this side of a docking plank. As many volumes could be devoted to the Cowls' romantic intrigues as could be spent on the discoveries of my Bureau. Possibly more.

PC: This is rather surprising to hear.

PC: I don't, err, recall anything like that going on at Candlekeep.

PC: I always wondered what the monks got up to in their spare time...

Sarine: A man like, well, Blicero likes nothing better than being a brilliant scholar and lady's man to boot. And the ladies, well, can't help but get caught up in the spirit.

Sarine: What I'm trying to say is, Blicero was my first lover...but he wasn't my last. I couldn't help it, that was the way things worked. The stress of experimentation, and the excitement...surrounded by those big glowing tubes all day, I don't know...but temperance and virtue were never our watchwords.

PC 1A: I confess I'm a little disappointed. I thought you were better than that.

PC 1B: I hardly see anything wrong with that.

PC 1C: Is it too late to sign up for the Cowled Wizards?

Sarine 1A: I am a little ashamed of it, I suppose. I've certainly done things I've regretted. That is, besides the things I know I should regret. Just small, stupid things.

Sarine 1B: I'm glad you don't judge me, but I'm a little ashamed of it, myself. I've certainly done things I've regretted. That is, besides the things I know I should regret. Just small, stupid things.

Sarine 1C: My apologies if I made it sound at all pleasant, CHARNAME. It may be at times, but in the end, it's only one side of the wall-to-wall scheming and maneuvering; the snake gnawing its own tail.

Sarine: I never slept my way to the top, I can tell you that, no matter how many of my delightful male colleagues seemed to think so. I worked my way to the top, and I guess I slept my way down.

Sarine: The point of my story is though...ahem, thanks for your patience...old habits die hard. It used to be you expected your bed warmed most nights. When I see a decent-looking male specimen, sometimes I can't help but wink. It's in the blood I guess.

PC 2A: Well, I'm glad to know any attraction you might have felt for me was the result of lingering trauma.

PC 2B: Do you think there could be anything more between us?

PC 2C (WIS 14+): I believe you. Really. Heh.

PC 2D: This has really been enlightening in a number of ways.

Sarine 2A: I didn't mean to make it sound that way, and you know it. I just didn't want to think I'd spooked you.

Sarine 2B: Hmm.

Sarine 2C: Argh! Why have you got to be so...

Sarine 2D: I'm glad to be of service.

Sarine: Don't let it go to your head, but you are cute.

Note: _The following "add-ons" are listed in order of "preference"—the first will be checked first, &etc.—only one will trigger._

Sarine: You don't see me sitting next to Korgan, after all.

Sarine: You don't see me sitting next to Jan, after all.

Sarine: You don't see me sitting next to Anomen, after all.

Sarine: You don't see me sitting next to Cernd, after all.

Note: _Keldorn,_ _Edwin, Haer'Dalis and Valygar aren't on the list because she _does_ like them_

Lovetalk 8:

Sarine: If I haven't worn out your patience already, there's something I wouldn't mind chatting about. You see...I wouldn't want to give the impression my life was all sorcerous intrigue and debauchery.

PC: It wouldn't bother me if it had been, you know.

PC: Do tell.

Sarine: I was born into a perfectly normal household. When I was a girl, I had no idea I'd end up thrown into a world like this. Perhaps you can relate, hmm?

PC A: Yes, you took the words right out of my mouth.

PC B: Even in my youth I felt troubled. Candlekeep was never home.

PC C: Why not count yourself lucky? I never wished to live a dull life, and see no reason why you should.

Sarine A: You've had it rougher than me, I imagine, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you that.

Sarine B: I'm sorry to hear that, CHARNAME. There may have been no avoiding the paths we took, but one good memory is always valuable.

Sarine C: Oh, I didn't say I regretted it. Not that I'm sure I'm glad of it, either.

Sarine: I guess it never lasts long. Even when I was young, I had...strange interests. My teachers thought I was simple because I couldn't follow the lessons, when in fact, I was three steps ahead of them. After that it wasn't long before the Cowled Wizards came knocking.

PC 1A: It is in the interests of the weak to persecute the strong when they can, I suppose.

PC 1B: Then your decision to join the Cowled Wizards wasn't voluntary?

Sarine 1A: That's a sinister way of putting it. To be fair, I was a proper brat, and I hardly blame them.

Sarine 1B: I thought I'd said as much before, but no. I was recruited, and after they'd sponsored me through a Noble university, I was hardly in the position to tell them no.

Sarine: I was sixteen years when Blicero took me on. It all seemed so exciting, and strange...for the first time I could use my mind, stretch it, in ways I liked. I got caught up in it. Pretty soon there was no going back.

PC 2A: Surely you had a home to return to.

PC 2B: Had you any brothers, sisters?

PC 2D: What became of your parents?

Sarine 2A: It was a house, but it wasn't my home anymore. I always thought my parents were the two most profoundly stupid people alive, and it was just my luck they got married and had me. Now I realize they might have been smart in ways I couldn't know back then, but it's too late.

Sarine 2B: Not a one. They say only children are selfish, and perhaps they're right. I only had my parents, and I thought they were the most profoundly stupid alive, and it was just my luck they got together and had me. Now I realize they might have been smart in ways I couldn't know back then, but it's too late.

Sarine 2C: You know, I always thought my parents were the two most profoundly stupid people alive, and it was just my luck they got married and had me. Now I realize they might have been smart in ways I couldn't know back then, but it's too late.

Sarine: My parents both died during a week I hardly came out of the laboratories, working elbow-to-elbow with Blicero and Leander on the borders of the elemental planes. It turned out my mother had been sick a while, and my father went in his grief. When I came out at last, and I found out about it, it was unreal. And I suppose it still is.

Sarine: The property all went to some cousin I had never heard of, and that's the last I knew of that.

PC 3A: I felt my losses more keenly, I suppose. Gorion...and Imoen.

PC 3B: That sounds like a lonely life.

PC 3C: You are fortunate you never had to rely on anyone.

Sarine 3A: I gathered as much. And I'm sorry about what happened to her, CHARNAME.

Sarine 3B: Hmm. Perhaps you've hit on another reasons for the proverbial amorousness of the Cowls.

Sarine 3C: I've gotten by somehow, that much is certain. But without help I never appreciated, I wouldn't be standing here--help not least of all from the Cowls.

Sarine: But I suppose you have better things to do than listen to my life story. I'm sorry to have detained you, hmm?

PC 4A: Not at all, Sarine, I enjoy getting to know you.

PC 4B: Not at all, Sarine, I enjoy getting to know my companions.

PC 4C: Yes, well, let's be moving on. end

Sarine 4A, B: That's strange, I don't detect any sarcasm there. Well...thank you for that, CHARNAME.

Lovetalk 9:

Sarine: CHARNAME, do you ever feel like you don't have a friend in the world?

PC A: Certainly, but I get over it. What's your point?

PC B: I think we all do at times, Sarine.

PC C: It's hardly a feeling, Sarine, I don't. My nature makes it impossible.

PC D: I tend to divide people more into "servants" and "enemies."

PC E: Of course not! Everyone loves me!

PC F: Is this the first drop of self-pity before the downpour, then?

Sarine A, B: Yes, I suppose it's a common thing. Hardly exclusive to misfits like us. goto PC 1

Sarine C: Come now, it's not like the CHARNAME I know to give up that easily! goto Sarine

Sarine D, E: Childish naivete, or gallows humor? I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. goto Sarine

Sarine F: There now, you jumped to conclusions and assumed I was talking about myself! Well, I was. goto Sarine

PC 1A: Speak for yourself. I am no misfit!

PC 1B: Misfit? I didn't know you thought so little of me.

PC 1C: You would put yourself on a level with me, the child of Bhaal?

PC 1D: I know what you mean. goto Sarine

Sarine 1A, B: I didn't mean it as a slight! It's simply the truth. You don't mean to tell me you never felt as if you didn't fit in? I find that hard to believe. goto Sarine

Sarine 1C: Perhaps not. You are a special case, it's true. goto Sarine

Sarine: In any case, I've certainly felt it. For so long, I often wonder if I'm really missing anything.

PC 2A: Your colleagues were your friends, were they not?

PC 2B: You have friends here, Sarine.

PC 2C: You never knew anyone outside the Cowls?

PC 2D: Come to think of it, don't you have a familiar?

PC 2E: You aren't missing out on anything, trust me.

Sarine 2A: You are joking, I presume? The same colleagues I betrayed? Although I thank you for not throwing that in my face. No, CHARNAME, I know that isn't how friends treat each other; and I could not have treated them like that if they were my friends.

Sarine 2B: Thank you for that--but face it.

Sarine 2D: Mr. Nibbles was...taken too soon. I'll thank you not to dredge up the past, CHARNAME.

Sarine 2E: I would expect as much from you. If you've never had a friend, though, how could you know?

Sarine: You attract odd people, CHARNAME, because you are odd. Odd and, I suspect, lonely.

Note: _These trigger individually, in the order below, depending on who is in the party; but all valid replies will trigger_

Sarine: A paladin trudging on long after his last campaign should be finished.

Sarine: A manic tiefling in search of the next diversion.

Sarine: A dwarf who seems to be actually out of his mind.

Sarine: A wingless winged elf.

Sarine: A confused young woman fleeing one world for another she understands no better.

Sarine: A squire wearing plate to conceal the bruises he got in his own household.

Sarine: A surface drow.

Sarine: A widow Harper who behaves more like a Paladin.

Sarine: A Red Wizard of Thay who hardly seems in the graces of his order, or else what is he doing here?

Sarine: The son of a ruined house who loathes magic nearly as much as he loathes himself.

Sarine: A woman forever trying to live up to a greater stature.

Sarine: A city-born "servant of nature."

Sarine: The less said about the gnome, the better.

Sarine: And myself. Need I say more?

PC 3A: Thank you for that. I wasn't aware you were analyzing me!

PC 3B So this is what you really think of us, is it? I did not ask for your company!

PC 3C: At least you have the nicety to judge yourself along with the rest of us.

PC 3D: In spite of your--bluntness, I suspect you are right.

PC 3E: We do look after each other, don't we?

Sarine 3A, B, C: I-I'm sorry! It all just came out. I didn't mean to make you angry, CHARNAME, or make light of you; or any of us. I'm trying to get at the truth...that's all. goto PC 4

Sarine 3D, E: I-I'm sorry. That all just slipped out. I'm glad to know you weren't offended, though; I meant no offense. goto PC 5

PC 4A: Well, keep your "truth" to yourself. goto Sarine

PC 4B: Apology accepted. goto Sarine

PC 4C: Alright. I understand. goto Sarine

PC 5A: None taken.

PC 5B: None taken. As you seem to know, I'm used to dealing with weirdoes.

Sarine: Well. Now I suppose you see why I don't have many friends.

Lovetalk 10:

Sarine: Listen, I'm sorry if I've said anything strange lately. The truth is, a lot has been weighing on me.

PC A: Say no more. These are trying times for us all.

PC B: There is no need to keep apologizing.

PC C: A lot has been weighing on me as well, but you will notice I bear it in silence!

Sarine: Hmm...don't misunderstand me. I don't mean weighing on my soul, or any such. I mean physically weighing on me.

Sarine: How many miles do we have to walk? How many more hordes do we have to cut through? How many more speeches from madmen do we have to endure?

PC 1A: This is the adventuring life. You knew the risks when you signed on.

PC 1B: Would you like me to walk behind you, fanning you with a palm frond?

PC 1C: You are free to return to the Cowled Wizards if you wish. I will not stop you.

PC 1D: Believe me, I would rest if I could. Until then, these are burdens we all must shoulder.

PC 1E (WIS 13+): Be strong, Sarine. This is the trial you wanted for yourself.

Sarine 1A: Perhaps I only thought I did.

Sarine 1B: And I'm sorry if I made you think there was cause for sarcasm.

Sarine 1C: Oh, that's not what I meant and you know it.

Sarine 1D: *sigh* And that's true, too.

Sarine 1E: Yes...there's something in that. Perceptive as always, CHARNAME. But perhaps I merely thought I wanted this.

Sarine: I'm not faulting you, I know your foes are to blame. I wish you success, the speediest of victories...

Sarine: But gods, what I wouldn't give for one good night's rest in the dormitories. Three warm meals a day. A solid wage. A rose on my pillow left by some young apprentice...

Sarine: I wanted, I needed time to think. To cut ties, turn over a new leaf. But damn it all, if that's what I wanted, why didn't I take a pleasure cruise to Kara-Tur? I could reflect on my bruised life as easily from the deck of a junk.

PC 2A: You apologize only to burden me with your most insufferable complaints yet!

PC 2B: You are really beginning to try my patience.

PC 2C: Believe me, the thought appeals to me as well.

PC 2D: (Say nothing.)

Sarine: I'm only thinking out loud! I'm only...

Sarine: I believe in you, CHARNAME. If I were a woman of the gods, I'd pray for you. And I'll continue by your side. I just...needed to let off some steam.

PC 3A: Well, I am a man fighting with destiny, not a prostitute you might pay a copper to listen to your troubles!

PC 3B: I am always here to listen if you need me. I believe in you as well.

PC 3C: (Say nothing.) end

Sarine 3A: Well, once again I seem to have made things worse by opening my mouth. I suppose I'll keep it shut from now on. end, romance broken

Sarine 3B: Thank you, CHARNAME. end

Lovetalk 11: _Takes place on rest._ _Sarine is tanked. If the PC hops into bed with her, the romance is broken unless he makes a high CHA check (quiet in contrast to the next time he has the option)._

Sarine: You know, what's quiet a provocative pose. You'd better be careful I don't leap on you.

PC A: I beg your pardon?

PC B: I never know what to expect from you! I thought you were more level-headed than the...others.

PC C: What makes you think I'd mind?

PC D (WIS 10+): Sarine...are you drunk?

Sarine A, B, C: Gods, can't you tell I'm drunk? I've been carrying a flask of Old Faithful for some time now. Or would you take advantage of a liquored-up girl? I know your type.

Sarine D: Found me out, hmm? I thought I could fool you by not slurring. I never slur. Sure enough, I've been carrying a flask of Old Faithful for some time now.

Sarine: A flask of good Evermead warmed many a late night, after the flasks and retorts had cooled...Blicero was always partial to a certain variety of Evermead.

PC 1A: Stop this at once, you are embarrassing both of us. We'll feel better on the morrow.

PC 1B: I thought I said you could talk to me. Why resort to this?

PC 1C: That's it, if you won't go to bed, I'm putting you to bed.

PC 1D (Keldorn=inparty): Don't make me fetch Keldorn.

PC 1E (Jaheira=inparty): Don't make me fetch Jaheira.

PC 1F: (Kiss Sarine.)

Sarine 1A, B: Is a little nip to dull these infernal senses such a bad thing? The gods inflicted our thoughts on us, and our histories and I suppose every little thing we've done we wish we could take back, but they gave us brandy and mead. I need a break, that's all. I need a reprieve from myself. goto PC 2

Sarine 1C: Hmm! I like the sound of that. Would you prefer I resist? It could be quite...diverting. goto PC 3

Sarine 1D, E: You'd like them to join in? Why CHARNAME, I never thought you were inclined that way! goto PC 2

Sarine 1F: Mm. Took you long enough to catch the hint, didn't it? Come on. Or would you like a moment to turn out the bedspread? goto PC 3

PC 2A: Sleep is the reprieve you need. We will talk later.

PC 2B: I want to reach you, but I can't speak to you in this state. Please go to bed.

PC 2C: Then drown yourself, with my blessing. I'm going to sleep.

PC 2D: I would like a reprieve from you as well. I'm going to sleep.

Sarine 2A, B, C, D: Sleep...sleep. I'll sleep when I'm dead. Or maybe I'm dead already. Gods, what am I doing?

Sarine: I'll go to sleep. I promise I'll be a good girl. Can I trust...trusht you. Can I trust you to forget you ever...saw this?

PC 2A: Yes. Goodnight, and may your dreams bring relief. end, sleep

PC 2B: You make me sick. If there was anything between us, it is over now.

Sarine 2B: *You* make me sick! CHARNAME Bhaalspawn, how d'you expect to conquer the realms when you can't even conquer one woman? No, gods, I'm sorry. I didn't mean one word of that. Over? But there wasn't anything, was there. Was there...? end, sleep, romance broken

PC 3A: If that is what you want, then fine.

PC 3B: If I sleep with you, will that shut you up?

PC 3C: No, Sarine. It would not be right.

Sarine 3A, B: Then come on. Come on. end, sleep

Sarine 3C: Then...carry me? goto PC4

PC 4A (STR 14+): Alright.

PC 4B: I can't. I'll throw a blanket over you.

PC 4C: No. You'll just have to lie where you are.

Sarine 4A: Than...ksh. end, sleep

Sarine 4B, C: Well...that's alright. end, sleep

Lovetalk 12: The "morning after," if you slept together

Sarine: Gods. My head feels like there's a bugbear living in it. That was a big mistake, wasn't it?

PC A: You are right. I regret it too.

PC B: I don't know about you, but I found it enjoyable.

PC C: Perhaps. Care to repeat it?

Sarine: Don't get me wrong. I suppose I got what I was after. But then why do I feel so...?

Sarine: Forget it. I don't want to trouble you any further. You don't need this, CHARNAME, and neither do I.

Sarine: Can we start over...as friends? I've learned much from this...from you, CHARNAME...and I wouldn't want to lose it all over some foolishness as this.

PC 1A: Couldn't we continue to be more than that?

PC 1B: But isn't "this" what friends are for?

PC 1C: To be honest, I'm done with you. I got what I wanted.

PC 1D (CHA 15+): Sarine, I care for you. What happened was a mistake. If you can forget it, then so will I. But I would like us to be more than simply friends.

Sarine 1A, B: No, I don't think so. Let's not kid ourselves. I'm not so cloistered as to be unaware of the fact that...what we've done changes things between people. And that change, I don't think either of us are ready for. goto Sarine

Sarine 1C: ...

Sarine 1C: You really are a bastard, CHARNAME. end, romance broken

Sarine 1D: ...You mean it? I have to hand it to, CHARNAME. You can be very persuasive. Well, let's not talk any more about this now, I don't think I can do much talking until they stop this construction inside my skull. end, romance saved

Sarine: At least we'll have the memory, eh?

Lovetalk 12A: The "morning after," if you didn't sleep together

Sarine: 'Morning, CHARNAME. You feeling alright?

PC A: You're asking after MY health? I could ask the same of you!

PC B: You gave me a scare, Sarine. Never do that again.

PC C: Fine, thank you.

Sarine A, B: Oh, I'm quite used to it. But you're evidently not used to seeing me...like that. I wouldn't want to think I'd, well. You know.

Sarine C: Glad to hear it. end

PC 1A: Honestly, I'm not sure I can ever look at you the same way again.

PC 1B: It was a trifle. Think nothing of it.

PC 1C: Are YOU alright, Sarine? Be honest.

Sarine 1A: I'd...hate to think that was really the case. Do you mean it? goto PC 2

Sarine 1B: Thanks for that, even if you're just saying it. I think I'll believe you.

Sarine 1C: My head feels like there's a bugbear living in it. Aside from that, I've been worse. But thank you for your concern.

Sarine: You're sweet, CHARNAME. I really am fond of you. I suppose if you can put up with this, we'll be inseparable...I'll try to go...easier on you from now. end

PC 2A: I'm afraid I do. Please keep your distance from now on.

PC 2B: I'm kidding. Why are you so concerned about this? We all make mistakes.

PC 2C: I mean it now, but come back later. I suppose I will have cooled down.

Sarine 2A: I'm sorry then. I'd...like for us to still be friends, at least. Or were we? I suppose I never knew where things stood. goto PC 3

PC 3A: Friends.

PC 3B: I am seriously pondering whether you even belong in this group.

Sarine 3A: Friends.

Sarine 3B: Well. Fair enough.

Lovetalk 13:

Sarine: CHARNAME. I know we're hard-pressed, but have you got a moment for me? I have one question.

Sarine: For years now, I've suspected the world wasn't as simple as I imagined. That is, I've always known there were mysteries, but now I wonder if even my most basic postulates weren't wrong-headed after all.

Sarine: Questions of intellect aside, you know plenty I don't. So tell me. Was I right or wrong?

PC A: Are we still talking about the Cathax?

PC B: You mean about Blicero?

PC C: I cannot tell you anything. You must come to these conclusion yourself.

Sarine A, B: That's right.

Sarine C: You know, I suspected you might say something like that.

Sarine: When I hatched that scheme, together with Meylos, it seemed so elegant. Then everything fell into place. Everything I'd learned, everything I supposed, was all lined up. I didn't have a single doubt.

Sarine: But the more I learn, the more questions I have. And ever since, whenever I think about it, I feel sick. I mean physically ill. No matter what I tell myself, I can't get past it. So CHARNAME...share your wisdom with me?

PC 1A: I wasn't aware I had any wisdom worth speaking of.

PC 1B: You did the right thing. The wicked were punished and a threat was averted.

PC 1C (WIS 10+): You did what you thought was right at the time. We can't project backwards what we have learned.

PC 1D: What's wrong with being a little bloodthirsty?

PC 1E: With all due respect, I think you were wrong. I can't say why, but it gave me a bad feeling as well.

PC 1F (WIS 10+): With all due respect, I think you were wrong. Your motives were pure, but it was not your place to judge.

PC 1G: You were wrong. I am sorry, but it was hypocritical to leave yourself alive.

PC 1H: I told you, you must make up your own mind.

Sarine 1 B, C: Yes. That's what I thought. goto Sarine 2

Sarine 1D: Hmm! What, indeed. But that gives me a chill, CHARNAME. goto Sarine 2

Sarine 1 E, F: Yes. That's what I thought. goto Sarine 3

Sarine 1G: You don't pull any punches, do you? But thank you for being honest. goto Sarine 3

Sarine 1A, E: *sigh* I suppose you are right. And perhaps all I wanted was someone to listen. Perhaps that's all I ever wanted. That being the case...I'll let you know if I come to any conclusions. end

Sarine 2: That being the case...what do you think of me?

PC 2A: I admire you. It takes more courage to oppose where our sympathies lie.

PC 2B: It's not what I would have done, perhaps, but I respect your decision.

PC 2C: Why should it matter to you what I think?

Sarine 2A, B: That's just what I hoped to hear, I suppose. goto Sarine

Sarine 2C: Because I care about you, CHARNAME. goto Sarine

Sarine 3: That being the case...what do you think of me?

[Note: This is the only point in Sarine's lovetalks at which the other girls interject (the talk where she asks you if there is "a woman in your life" standing in for the first, and also for her first interjection into other romances).]

[Aerie: Sarine, I think it is time you stopped pestering CHARNAME with these questions. He is our leader and has more important matters to think about!

Sarine: Gods, Aerie, don't jump down my throat! It was an innocent question, that's all.

Aerie: Innocent? I saw the l-look in your eyes, Sarine, it is the same look you always have.

Sarine: Just what do you mean by that?

Aerie: I mean...I mean you are...you are, are...

Sarine: Well, don't choke on it. You want me to pound your back?

Aerie: You are trying to s-seduce CHARNAME!

Sarine: Now hang on a minute!

PC A: Aerie is right, I should have suspected. I will not fall for your charms, Sarine.

PC B: What makes you think I'd mind if she was, Aerie?

PC C: This is absurd, Aerie. Please keep your suspicions to yourself.

PC D: Quite fortunately, Aerie, I am sure Sarine is doing nothing of the kind.

Sarine A: ...Whatever you say. Anyhow you, well...you were about to say what you thought of me? Sarine romance broken

Aerie B: Oh...oh! I am sorry, I should not have said anything. I'll leave you two...lovebirds to talk.

Sarine B: (Heh, heh.) Anyhow you, well...you were about to say what you thought of me? Aerie romance broken

Aerie C: Oh...oh! I am sorry, I should not have said anything. I'll leave you two...lovebirds to talk.

Sarine C: Quite so! Anyhow you, well...you were about to say what you thought of me? Aerie romance broken

Sarine D: "Quite fortunately," is it? Hmm. Anyhow you, well...you were about to say what you thought of me? Sarine romance broken

[Jaheira: Sarine, I do not like to see a proud woman fawn and pretend so. If you desire CHARNAME, simply come out and say it!

Sarine: W-well that was certainly unprovoked! And what business is it of yours, in any case?

Jaheira: It is my concern for the group, for CHARNAME...even for you that prompts me to speak. We must be plain about what we want...before it is taken from us.

Sarine: I...guess I see your point. N-not that there is anything to see. What are you talking about?

PC A: Sarine can say what she likes, or be silent if she likes. Although if...well that is to say I wouldn't object...

PC B: I thank you for your candor Jaheira, but you know Sarine is not the one I desire.

PC C: Jaheira, that was simply crass. Sarine's feelings are between the two of us...I meant to say hers, hers!

PC D: Jaheira, you are mistaken. She...is mistaken, isn't she?

Jaheira A: *sigh* I knew as much. Well then, do not let me impede you, as long as you both know your minds.

Sarine: Well. Ah, you were...going to tell me what you thought of me? Jaheira romance broken

Jaheira B: Is that so? I...see.

Sarine: Is that so? Well, then...anyhow, you were going to tell me what you thought of me? Sarine romance broken

Jaheira C: *sigh* I knew as much. Well then, do not let me impede you, as long as you both know your minds.

Sarine: Ah yes. Heh. You were ah, going to tell me what you thought of me? Jaheira romance broken

Sarine D: *sigh* Ah yes, I suppose she is. In any case you were going to tell me...what you thought of me? Sarine romance broken]

[Viconia: Sarine, your pretense of stupidity may endear you to CHARNAME, but I am not amused. If you desire something, why not simply seize it...before it is snatched from you by those more able?

Sarine: Gah, where in the hells did you come from!

Viconia: Besides, I am sure that if CHARNAME were taken with lust, he would desire a real woman. One still in the prime of her species, I might add.

Sarine: I beg your pardon!

PC A: Such as you, Viconia? Don't make me laugh. Viconia romance broken

PC B: Viconia has a point there, Sarine. Sarine romance broken

PC C: I much prefer Sarine's "pretense of stupidity" to your barbed ways, Viconia.

PC D: You are imagining things. Viconia. Or I can only hope you are.

Viconia A: Very well, amuse yourselves as you wish.

Sarine A: (Score!) We-ell anyway, you were...going to tell me what you thought of me?

Sarine B: ...Hmph. Well in any case, you were going to tell me what you thought of me? Sarine romance broken

Viconia C: Very well, amuse yourselves as you wish.

Sarine C: Thank you. Now...well, you were going to tell me what you thought of me?

Sarine D: Is that so? Well...in any case, you were going to tell me...what you thought of me. Sarine romance broken]

PC 3A: There is much good in you, and you can atone for what you have done.

PC 3B: I may despise the act, but I believe you can change.

PC 3C: Less than I might have otherwise, I'm afraid.

PC 3D: Why should it matter to you what I think?

Sarine 3A: And what would that take, I wonder?

Sarine 3B: Perhaps I have already.

Sarine 3C: Harsh, but fair enough.

Sarine 3D: Because I care about you, CHARNAME.

Sarine: Thank you for hearing me out, as always...but I mean more than that. You understand me, CHARNAME, better perhaps than anyone ever has. Or at least, you've made the attempt more than I could have expected.

Sarine: Why?

PC 4A: Because I can relate, I suppose.

PC 4B: I hope that I care for all who are close to me, and would help them however I could.

PC 4C: I just don't want any of my followers distracted by personal issues.

PC 4D: I care about you, Sarine. Strictly as a friend. We are clear about this, aren't we?

PC 4E: I love you, Sarine.

Sarine 4A, B: Then thank you, again.

Sarine 4B: Heh, heh. Thank you, then.

Sarine 4D: I...see. Then thank you, again. end, romance broken

Sarine 4E: You...what? goto PC 6

Sarine: What should I do now?

PC 5A: Continue with me as before. I hope you find all the answers you seek.

PC 5B: Considering I still need your help, I certainly hope you continue with me as before.

PC 5C: If you wished to leave my company to reflect further, I would not hold it against you. I want what is best for you.

PC 5D (CHA 13+): You must put the past behind you. You have reflected all you can, and only future action will give your life meaning. I will be by your side if you wish it.

Sarine 5A, B, D: I do wish that, CHARNAME. Thank you. end

Sarine 5C: Hmm! No, I think I'll stick around, if it's all the same to you. Ha! End

PC 6A: I mean just what I said.

PC 6B: I didn't mean to startle you...I thought you knew.

PC 6C (CHA 13+): I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, Sarine. You set me on fire. Be mine.

Sarine 6A, B: F-forgive me. I will need time to think this over. But...if you're serious, well. Don't go anywhere while I think it over? end

Sarine 6C: I, I. I will...give that serious consideration. But I need to think. Don't go anywhere, you hear? end

Lovetalk 14: _The "seduction" talk. Takes place on rest, of course. She will break the romance if you don't sleep with her, which may annoy some players; but Sarine is looking for a physical relationship, and since one romance will be broken if you _do_ sleep with the NPC, I feel it's only fair._

_The romance becomes committed after this, the variable going to two._

Sarine: Walk with me, CHARNAME.

PC A: You had me at "walk."

PC B: I can't walk anymore, Sarine, that's why we're retiring.

Sarine A: Heh, heh. I knew you were my sort.

Sarine B: Humor me this once, dear. I think you'll find it...worth your while.

Sarine: There, we shouldn't be overheard now...We've come through quite a lot, haven't we? I never saw myself traipsing around like this, but for every danger, every travail...there's been an equal and opposite pleasure. Hasn't there.

PC 1A: Traveling at your side is always a pleasure, Sarine.

PC 1B: I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed yourself, at least.

PC 1C: Then I'm awaiting the equal and opposite "pleasure" for taking this thankless trek.

Sarine 1A: Ah, CHARNAME. Sometimes I'd like to drill a hole in you to let the sap out.

Sarine 1B: Do I sense a note of irony there? But you've found the strength to go on, somehow.

Sarine 1C: Patience is divine, CHARNAME.

Sarine: You do know how to show a girl a good time, with thieves and monsters at every turning. And you've saved my hide more than once, and I believe you could say the same. Just as it should be. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.

PC 2A: I thought we knew each other...more deeply than that, by now.

PC 2B: I could scratch more than your back if you wished.

PC 2C: Enough of these games. Come to me.

Sarine 2A: I'm glad you think so. I think that I think so, as well...

Sarine 2B: What...what was that? That was the worst line I ever heard. And I've heard some bad ones. I'll just be attributing that to your delightful sense of humor.

Sarine 2C: Well now! This is more like it.

PC 3A: (Kiss Sarine.)

PC 3B: (Do nothing.)

Sarine 3B: And now you kiss me. goto PC 4

PC 4A: (Kiss Sarine.) goto Sarine 2A

PC 4B: Wait. goto Sarine 5

Sarine 5: What?

PC 5A: I've changed my mind. I just don't feel...that way about you. I'm sorry.

PC 5B: Just kidding. (Kiss Sarine.)

Sarine 5: You mean it? No, I can see you do. *sigh* Poor CHARNAME. You've certainly led me on a merry chase. Well, I'm not the type to shed tears over spilt ale. It could have been something, though, I'll tell you that. end, romance broken

Sarine 2A: ...

Sarine 2A: That was good. [The voicing is what will make this line.]

Sarine: I suppose we both know what's coming next.

PC: A fond goodnight?

PC: Another kiss?

PC: The sort of thing that made Gorion blush when I asked him of it?

Sarine: I want this. You're an attractive man, CHARNAME, and I'll take good care of you.

PC 6A: *gulp*

PC 6B: I want this as well. I want you.

PC 6C: I want this as well, though I hope I am more to you than just a pretty face.

PC 6D: Well that was certainly...concise.

PC 6E: Sarine, wait. I...I am not ready for this.

Sarine 6A: Aw. Aren't you cute. goto Sarine 12

Sarine 6B: That's good hear, I wouldn't like to think I was trampling on your youthful innocence. goto Sarine 12

Sarine 6C: But of course not! There's far more to you than that, CHARNAME...your finely etched torso...and your legs are pretty fair specimens, too...

Sarine 6C: I'm joking. The mind gives form to the body, and its your mind I've come to like. But don't expect a full exposition of me at a time like this, hmm? goto Sarine 12

Sarine 6D: I hope not to destroy the mood, CHARNAME, but this isn't the first time I've been in this...position. Over the years you develop a taste for getting to the point. Of course, the chase is fun as well...but you'll forgive me for saying so, you aren't the ablest of gamesman, hmm?

Sarine 6E: I'm listening. goto PC 7

PC 7A: I'm just...not ready.

PC 7B: But you have not even said that you love me.

PC 7C: I have always believed that this should take place between those whose bond is...close, close indeed.

PC 7D: Such things are improper outside the gods-honored bonds of marriage. I firmly believe this.

Sarine 7A: Now there's a loaded phrase. Care to elaborate? You can tell me anything, CHARNAME, I won't laugh. But if you don't find me attractive... goto PC 8

Sarine 7B: Do you love me? goto PC 9

Sarine 7C: Old-fashioned prejudice. Your elders taught you that to keep you out of the clutches of wicked women, no doubt, but us...We are close, CHARNAME. Don't you feel so? All I wish is for you to draw a little...closer. goto PC 9

Sarine 7D: Ma-rri-age...well. That's pleasant and all, but tell me. Would you commit your life to a woman you'd never...known? In the deepest sense. goto PC 10

PC 8A: I well, that is to say it isn't my first time, certainly not, but...I am...rather concerned I might...not... goto Sarine 11

PC 8B: I was always taught that this should follow on declarations of love. goto Sarine 7B

PC 8C: I'm just too...tired. To, well. goto Sarine 11

PC 8D: You know what? Forget I said anything. goto Sarine 11

PC 9A: Yes. goto Sarine 12

PC 9B: No. And I am not sure...I will ever feel that way about you. goto Sarine 5

PC 9C: You are right, what does it matter right now? goto Sarine 12

PC 10A: I am sorry, Sarine. If you do not respect my beliefs, we cannot be together.

PC 10B: ...Very well. You are important to me, and I will not lose you over this. goto Sarine 12

Sarine 10A: *sigh* Oh, I do respect them...more than you can know. And I respect you for holding them. But respect and affection are two different things, and in this case, I doubt the one can survive the other. goto Sarine 5

Sarine 11: Heh, heh, heh. There's no need to worry, you know; you might recall I took it upon myself to prepare our rations this eve. No need to concern yourself, it was just a drop or two...This is our first test outside the laboratory, but side effects on gnolls were negligible, I assure you. No side effects...although on the off-chance...the term "priapism" doesn't *mean* anything to you, does it? No? Good.

Sarine 12: I've been looking forward to this. Not that the traveling life leaves much to the imagination, but I've been curious to see you the way the gods intended. And curious about, oh, all sorts of things...so, without further ado...let's start the experiment.

PC 12A: *gulp* end, sleep

PC 12B (CHA 10+): And to gather reliable data, I suppose we'll need repeated trials?

PC 12C (CHA 12+): A study of the flexibility of pretty, ex-Cowled Wizards it is, then.

PC 12D (CHA 14+): Good. You be the subject, I'll be the control.

Sarine 12B, C: Ooh. That wasn't bad. end, sleep

Sarine 12D: Hmm! That wasn't bad! end, sleep

_Lovetalk 15: "Le Morning After"_

Sarine: Good morning, lover. [you know that old SNL sketch about the professors who call each other "lover?" yeah]

PC A: Now that's the most pleasant awakening I've had in years.

PC B: Zz...huh? 'Morning to you, too.

PC C: Ugh, I feel sore all over...

Sarine A: I'm glad to hear it. You look like a lovely Fallen Planetar in your sleep, I might add.

Sarine B: Ah, playing it casual, I see. No need to be coy, I know you enjoyed yourself.

Sarine C: I should hope so, elsewise I'd be concerned I'd bedded an iron golem. You certainly were a lively subject.

Sarine: Thank you, CHARNAME, I needed that.--But gods, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like any warm body would have sufficed.

Sarine: ...I care for you. I know, those words could mean anything, but I'm not used to expressing myself like this. You'll have to bear with me. I care for you, and...I'd like to continue, like this.

PC 1A: Is this the famous genius of the Research Bureau, the sharp-tongued lady I knew?

PC 1B: I understand you, Sarine, no need for rhetoric. I would like that as well.

PC 1C: *yawn* It was fun, I suppose, but for a night only.

Sarine 1A: I suppose in the end I'm no different from Blicero. Sharp in some ways, blunt as an anvil where it counts. I only hope...you understand me.

Sarine 1B: Ah. You're an angel of mercy, you are.

Sarine 1C: It...what?

Sarine 1C: Well now, I see I'm not as sharp as I thought by half. You are a clever one, make no mistake; and don't I feel a right little idiot. Well enough, if that's how you want it. My pride strings a little. But still you're right--it was fun while it lasted. end, romance broken

Sarine: I knew there was something about you the moment I set eyes on you. But who would could have speculated I'd find myself here...in your bed? Well, perhaps knowing me, it wasn't all that surprising. But, there I go again.

Sarine: Tiresome as it is, I suppose we ought to resume our clothes and face the day. Be a dear and help me fasten this, would you? They didn't have the sweeter hours of our lives in mind when they designed these robes, I tell you...

P2A: You know, I would appreciate it if we could keep this...quiet.

P2B: My pleasure.

Sarine 2A: Ha, ha! Quiet? You should have thought of that last night. But if that's what you want, I'll try my best.

Sarine 2B: Mm, thank you.

Lovetalk 16: _After rest._

Sarine: It's a--be-a-utiful day, and I feel fine! And how does the morn find your lordship, hmm? [the voicing is also key for this line]

PC A: Quite well, thank you.

PC B: Mm. Never better.

PC C: I have a lot on my mind, Sarine, you know that.

Sarine A, B: It does me good to hear that. You know, I think you needed this as much as I did.

Sarine C: Troubles, troubles, who doesn't have troubles?

Sarine: I know what my problem is. I think too much. If you hadn't come along, I would have worn the teeth right off the gears of my mind. But that's why the gods give us bodies, don't you suppose? To give our minds a rest. No wonder demi-liches aren't known for their good tempers.

PC: I'm glad to see you happy, but don't get carried away. We have serious business ahead of us.

PC: You do think too much. Come, let me hold you.

PC: Hee, hee.

Sarine: So, aren't you curious how you rank?

PC A: I beg your pardon?

Sarine: I collect data, CHARNAME. I never forget a statistic. Don't tell me you aren't curious how you...measure up.

PC 1A: Tell me you aren't serious.

PC 1B: Don't be disgusting! Why would I care about something like that?

PC 1C: You mean to tell me I'm not number one?

PC 1D: By all means, enlighten me.

Sarine 1A, B: Easy! It was a joke, that's all. You should have seen the look on your face. goto Sarine 3

Sarine 1C, D: Well now, just give me a second to sort the figures... goto Sarine 2

Sarine 2 (PC DEX 1-12): In regards to technique, I'm afraid you could use some practice. But I'll be generous and place you in the fortieth percentile.

Sarine 2 (PC DEX 13-17): In regards to technique, I'd put you solidly in the thirtieth percentile. That's "above average" in layman's terms.

Sarine 2 (PC DEX 18+): In regards to technique, I have no complaints. If you aren't tenth percentile or better, I'll have to expand my parameters.

Sarine 2 (PC CON 1-12): Now when it comes to stamina, we're looking at the fiftieth percentile. Respectable.

Sarine 2 (PC CON 13-17): Now when it comes to stamina, we're looking at twentieth percentile. Quite respectable, CHARNAME.

Sarine 2 (PC CON 18+): Now when it comes to stamina--I can't even report this, you'll get a big head.

Sarine 2 (PC CHA 1-12): As far those less...quantifiable categories go, I'm afraid there's a certain something lacking. A special touch, if you will.

Sarine 2 (PC CHA 13-17): As far those less...quantifiable categories go, you have a certain something. A special touch, if you will.

Sarine 2 (PC CHA 18+): As far as those less...quantifiable categories go, there's something about you that quite overtops analysis. If I could put my finger on it, I'd bottle and sell it.

Sarine 2: But averaging all the data, accounting for outlying figures, and adjusting your raw score by a few thousand points for being your inscrutably charming self--I'd place you at number one. With a slight margin of error, of course.

PC 2: Wow, thanks.

PC 2: Glad to hear it.

Sarine 3: Easy, CHARNAME, can't you take a joke? Ahh, you're simply far too adorable.

PC 3A: Well, I'm glad you've had fun. I certainly have. goto Sarine

PC 3B: I was under the impression I was a little different from your Cowled Apprentice playthings. Was I mistaken?

PC 3C: Sarine, there's something I have to know. Are we...together?

Sarine 3B: There's all the world of difference! You don't have to slip out a third-story window before the dormitory monitor comes knocking on my door.

Sarine 3C: Certainly. Or what would you call the night we passed?

Sarine: I have a present for you, CHARNAME. I worked my initials on this greenstone with a cantrip, back when I was proud to have mastered the trick. We all had something like it. When I spied a young apprentice who caught my fancy, I'd find some imaginative way of slipping it into his robes. He knew what it meant.

Sarine: Of course, there was the odd trickster who'd palm it off on his friend...

Sarine: Anyhow, I don't mean to make light of your journey. But when it gets too much for you, slip that back to me. Consider it a port-stone to your own personal corner of the heavens...hmm? [you don't actually get the stone in your inventory, it's in the flirts]

Lovetalk 17: _Also on waking._

Sarine: You know what I always regretted? When I was a girl, I always wanted to live by the sea. Our house was in the government district, not far from where I ended up spending most of my days...Gods, I sound like a schoolgirl again. But I suppose you bring that out in me.

Sarine: I like to listen to the beating of your heart. It sounds like the ocean. But sometimes, sometimes mind you, I hear something else. A murmur.

PC A: You don't think there is something wrong with my health?

PC B: I know all too well what you are referring to. It troubles me. goto Sarine

PC C: You are referring to my Bhaal essence.

Sarine A: No. That's not quite what I meant.

Sarine: CHARNAME, what is the Bhaal essence? I mean what is it really?

PC 1A: Why...? And at a time like this...!

PC 1B: Believe me, if I knew, I could destroy it.

PC 1C: Believe me, if I knew, I would have mastered its power.

Sarine 1A: Forgive me. I suppose my curiosity chooses the oddest moments to rear its head.

Sarine 1B: Then there are never times you'd rather wish to master it?

Sarine 1C: Then there are never times you'd rather wish to destroy it?

Sarine: Is it something you can stopper up in a vial? Does the blood of a god truly run in your veins? Or is it something that follows you...like a spirit? I certainly can't deny that it's real.

PC 2A: That is what Irenicus was after. I hope you are not becoming like him.

PC 2B: I would prefer not to think about it. Can we drop this?

PC 2C: It is a mystery, Sarine. Nobody knows.

PC 2D (chapter=5,6): Whatever it was, Irenicus managed to steal it. I am tempted to say he was welcome to it.

PC 2E (chapter=5, 6): Whatever it was, Irenicus managed to steal it, and I want it back.

Sarine 2A: Never fear, I wouldn't chain you down and run experiments on you. Unless you wanted me to, hmm?

Sarine 2B: Yes, by all means. Forgive me, CHARNAME. I feel safe in your arms, as if I can talk about anything...but the last thing I want is to cause you pain. end

Sarine 2C: Oh CHARNAME, you should have known better than to say that to a researcher.

Sarine 2D: Then it wasn't a part of you. It could be stripped off, like a skin. Although he threatens you'll die without it...as you would without your skin, I suppose.

Sarine: The lure of power is immense. I know that better than anyone. To be honest, I do wish, fondly wish, I could study it as well. But I'm afraid...not of you, CHARNAME, of myself.

PC 3A: Perhaps you should fear me. I do not fear myself.

PC 3B: One day I hope to see the taint of Bhaal erased from the realms. The less I know about it, the better.

PC 3C (WIS 10+): The Bhaal taint does not control me, or anyone. It was an excuse for the evil actions of my brother and his like.

Sarine 3A: Then you're either stronger than I even imagined, or more frightened than I suspected. I hope it's the former.

Sarine 3B, C: But how can you conquer what you don't even understand?

Sarine 3D: But it exists, you can't deny that. We aren't entirely responsible for our actions. Though the more we understand, the more we control them...don't we?

Sarine: How did I end up here? I was only talking about the sea.

PC 4A: See me as I am, Sarine. The Bhaal essence is not a part of me.

PC 4B: I do not blame you for being fascinated with the Bhaal essence.

PC 4D: When better time permits, you can experiment on me all you like.

PC 4E: What makes you think I'm not equally fascinated with the power you hold?

Sarine 4A: I believe you. Please, forget I said anything. end

Sarine 4B: In all honesty, I wish you would. It isn't...healthy for me. And it may be, after all, a part of what drew me to you, but it is not makes me stay. end

Sarine 4C: Heh. Be careful, CHARNAME, I just might take you up on that. end

Sarine 4D: You...don't mean the Cathax, do you? But I do not "hold" it...I wasn't even its creator. At least not its sole creator. Gods, CHARNAME, I had almost managed to forget about it. That evil ingrown fetus. Why did you have to bring it up?

PC 5A: Well, now you know how I feel.

PC 5B: I do not fear my legacy, Sarine. You should not fear yours.

Sarine 5A: I understand. Forgive me, then, and we'll speak no more of this.

Sarine 5B: What are you saying...? I'm not sure I like that tone. Let's not speak any more of this, CHARNAME. I am already sorry I spoke. end

Lovetalk 18: _This talk assumes that Irenicus has stolen your soul. If the player goes through the game at a normal pace, it should certainly trigger after; but there should still be a check, effectively stalling the romance until the Spellhold dungeon_

Sarine: You know, I can't stand seeing you like this. You're one of the strongest men I've ever known...and that makes the sight of your suffering worse. Awful, like something out of a play.

PC A: I can survive without my "soul." I have nothing to fear.

PC B: Thanks for your concern. With you by my side, I can endure this.

PC C: It is hard to bear at times. I am sorry to hear it causes you pain as well.

Sarine A: That's just like you; but this is taking its toll, and I'm not the only one who can see it.

Sarine B: I was actually hoping I could be more for you than moral support.

Sarine C: That's just like you! Don't worry about me, CHARNAME.

Sarine: You know I'm not the type to stand by and let things run their course. If my man is in pain, I'm damned well going to do something about it...and I think I may have found a way.

Sarine: The only sure way to resolve this is to find Irenicus, but in the meantime, I've tried to figure out exactly what's weakening you. The symptoms of this...soullessness, bear resemblance to a number of rare diseases I daresay I'm familiar with.

PC 1A: I told you, I am not weak! Irenicus does not know whom he is trifling with!

PC 1B (INT +10): There may be a resemblance, but the soul is not of the body. I am afraid your knowledge can be of little help.

PC 1C: If you have any suggestions, I am certainly open to them.

Sarine 1A: Calm down. Even the greatest of heroes needs a little assistance from time to time, hmm?

Sarine 1B: That's one hypotheses. Now consider mine.

Sarine 1C: Good! I was hoping you'd say that.

Sarine: You know that not all medicines, or all magical remedies for that matter, attack a disease at its root. Some merely treat the symptoms. And that's what I've tried to do...with this little brew I've concocted. It won't cure you, but it should restore a little of your strength. I'd like you to give it a try.

PC 2A: Sarine, you have done this for me? I'm touched.

PC 2B: Hold on, I'm drinking anything you hand me! Especially not when it's glowing and bubbling like that!

PC 2C: It seems to be an especially...vivid shade of yellow.

PC 2D: I'm not taking a sip of that until I see you do it.

Sarine 2A, B, C: I'm glad you appreciate it. Now drink up, hmm?

Sarine 2D: I brewed this with you in mind, CHARNAME, it might be fatal to me!

PC 3A (Imoen=inparty): Why don't we...test it on Imoen, first?

PC 3B: Thanks, but no thanks.

PC 3C: This means a great deal to me. I will drink it with humblest gratitude.

PC 3D: Fair enough. Bottoms up!

PC 3E (WIS 12+): This is a first step towards transforming me into your personal experimental subject, isn't it?

Sarine 3A: CHARNAME, how crude! Be a gentleman! You wouldn't expose your own sister to...untested...not that there should, could conceivably be any side-effects... back to tree, option removed

Sarine 3B: *sigh* Proud to the end, hmm? Or perhaps you don't trust me? That's unfortunate, CHARNAME. But I'll do my best to support you as I have been trying to...otherwise. (Now, what am I supposed to do with this? I'm not about to pour it out near vegetation.) end

Sarine 3C, D: Excellent! You won't regret this. But ah, try to get it down in one swallow, I won't be held responsible if it leaves too deep a mark on your taste buds. goto PC 4

Sarine 3E: Now whatever could you mean by that? back to tree, option removed

PC 4A: ...That's funny, I don't feel anything.

PC 4B: ...Are you sure this really works?

PC 4C (INT 13+): ...That wasn't just a placebo, was it?

Sarine: That's strange. You may not be able to feel it taking effect, but I did expect a...more dramatic reaction.

PC 5A: Great. Now you tell me.

PC 5B: I'm sorry, I suppose they can't all be successes.

Sarine: Wait. Something is happening. Something is most cer-tainly happening. Wait, let me get a quill, I have to record this...

Sarine: Success! Great success!

PC 6A: What is it! I still don't feel anything!

PC 6B: Wait, how can you be so sure?

Sarine: You see I ah, added to the compound a sort of tracing agent, a manifestation if you will, to show the active components were taking effect. It...certainly manifested. How are you feeling?

PC 7A: Strangely, I do feel slightly better. But what's this about a manifestation?

PC 7B: (Lie.) I still feel nothing. This has been a waste of my time. Now what's this about a manifestation?

PC 7C: Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't look in any mirrors?

Sarine 7A: Why...nothing! Nothing at all. I'm so happy, CHARNAME. It will take time to prepare another dose, the components are rare...but if for once I've done good instead of harm...I'm glad. end

Sarine 7B: Heh, liar. I can already see the color returning to your cheeks. The...color...tee-heh-heeh! end

Sarine 7C: Mirrors? Now that you mention it, who needs mirrors? I'm just glad I could be of a little help to you, CHARNAME. end

Note: _Sarine's potion grants the player +2 STR and +2 CON for eight game hours. It also turns their skin blue and their hair white. This effect also lasts for eight hours, although the player can of course go into the "customize" thing and change it back manually._

Lovetalk 19: _In which Sarine finally says those three magic words every man longs to hear; that is, "it's my fault"_

_no not really_

Sarine: It's been said, I suppose, but there are some things in the world even the best minds can't comprehend. Isn't it true?

PC A: It took you that long to figure it out? I'm proud of you.

PC B (INT 15+): Nonsense! To minds such as yours as mine, the planes are an open book.

PC C: What were you thinking of?

Sarine A: Harr, harr.

Sarine B: You remind me of me when I was your age. But gods, I'm not that old, am I?

Sarine C: Oh...feelings.

Sarine: The emotion of love for example. You only need to look at a man like...I'm sorry, Blicero (gods, I even promised myself I would stop thinking of him) to know he didn't have the slightest conception of it. A tryst taken too seriously here...a sincere affection brushed off like nothing, with terrible consequences, there.

PC 1A: We aren't really talking about abstracts, are we?

PC 1B: There are those who know as much about the heart as certain spellcasters claim to know about the order of the planes, you know.

PC 1C: What are you trying to say, Sarine? goto Sarine

Sarine 1A: No. I suppose not.

Sarine 1B: Yes, I suppose...and at times I envy them.

Sarine: CHARNAME, how do you feel about me?

PC 2A: I love you. I have said so, and you know this.

PC 2B: I love you, and have said so. I am still waiting for your reply.

PC 2C: I care for you deeply. You have said the same. Beyond that, I do not know.

Sarine: ...

Sarine: I've never been in love, or for that matter, known anyone who was. I think. No, there was one exception.

Sarine: Not long after I joined the Cowls, when I was still a proper girl. I remember it all more sharply than I'd like. There was an apprentice...I'm sure I don't need to shame the memory by repeating his name. He took a liaison with one of his superiors a bit more seriously than she did.

Sarine: But instead of firmly cutting it off, it amused her to lead him on a while. You can imagine how it confused the poor boy. When she finally made it clear in no uncertain terms, though, that is was over...he clung to it. He was demoted, his friends abandoned him, over behavior that struck the rest of us as madness. But nothing could sway him.

Sarine: Madness indeed. They sent him to Spellhold, in the end, to cool his heels. He came back a changed man. After that, he was the hardest worker I ever knew; but I never saw him speak to anyone, until I lost track of him...

Sarine: No one understood it. But what he had found was more important to him than literally everything. If he couldn't have it, he didn't want anything else.

Sarine: I suppose what I'm trying to say is, I love you.

PC 3A: I...seem to have missed a connection somewhere in there.

PC 3B: And such a charming way of approaching the subject.

PC 3C: (Say nothing.)

PC 3D: Thank you.

PC 3E: And I love you.

Sarine 3: Mm. What do you expect from me? I don't read any romance novels. No one ever taught me the vocabulary to tackle a subject like this.

Sarine: It feels so plain now that I've said it. Plain...but good.

PC 4A: I am glad, but do you really know what you mean by that?

PC 4B: Yes.

PC 4C (WIS 14+): Don't say anything because you feel you must. Your words should be your own.

Sarine 4A, B: That I would follow you for the rest of your life? That I would travel to the hells to petition the devils for your release? That I would take my own life to protect you from shame? The truth is I don't know. It means faint, whirling impressions of all those things. A hard and immovable feeling. And sometimes it stings a little.

Sarine 4C: CHARNAME. Thank you for saying that...more than words can express. You do understand after all.

Sarine: Hold me. Kiss me. Take advantage of me. Lie to me. Use me. Tease me. Insult me. Comfort me. It's all the same. What am I even saying...?

Sarine: This is it, for which I'd give up everything else. And this is what I was looking for when I left everything I'd known, and offered you my services. Casually...just like me. Did I know it even then?

Sarine: Whatever. Take me, CHARNAME, I'm yours.

PC 5A: And I'm yours. end

PC 5B: Heh. That wasn't bad, for all you protested it would be. end

PC 5C: Heh. If you insist. end

PC 5D: Sarine, would this be a bad time to mention that I don't love you?

Sarine 5D: (I want to put a joke here, that I know isn't well-advised and messes up everything; but it's the only way I could imagine handling this. I only hope no one will actually choose this option. But if they do, Sarine says "...", a cutscene triggers—and after a moment the Cathax detonates, flooding the screen with fireballs, and everyone dies. In an entire mod you can get away with at least one prank like that, right?)

Lovetalk 20:

Sarine: CHARNAME, what do you know of magic?

PC A: No more than the next CHARCLASS, I suppose.

PC B (CHARCLASS=mage, single, multi or dual): I'm afraid precious little, for all I've studied it.

PC C (CHARCLASS=mage, single, multi or dual): A fair amount, as you know. In time I hope to know all.

PC D: I know it's trouble.

Sarine A: Yes, I suppose I was foolish to ask.

Sarine B, C: You are a fair hand, aren't you? Now is that a curse or a blessing...I wonder?

Sarine D: To the point as always, hmm?

Sarine: I used to love magic. When I was young, the world seemed like such a dull place...and magic was the realm where the phantasms of my mind took substance. A world of pure dreams.

Sarine: Of course, growing up on the streets of Athkatla, it was a rare thing indeed. I suppose that increased the allure.

PC 1A: And so you joined the very body sworn to contain it.

PC 1B: I felt a similar pull in my youth. It is a wondrous thing, is it not?

PC 1C: I certainly hope a taste of reality has knocked those dreams out of your head.

Sarine 1A: I had no choice, you know that. Although now you say so, I confess the irony strikes me. But that was the surest way to become a mage in Athkatla...wasn't it?

Sarine 1B: Yes, or so it seemed. Can you still feel that wonderment now, I wonder?

Sarine 1C: You say so with all your usual charm...but you've struck close to the truth.

Sarine: I find it hard to sort my thoughts, but humor me as I make the attempt? The more you study magic...the more it seems like any other trade. To master a spell, you have to comprehend its principle, and then you might as well be a carpenter or scribe. You can't chase after the mystery without destroying it...but your curiosity won't let it be.

Sarine: Then you can never be that girl at a street fair, awed to tears by a cantrip. The best displays fill your head with calculations. Don't tell anyone, but when I was that girl, I sort of imagined fairies controlled the realm of magic...pretty, benevolent fairies. But there are no faeries, only the Weave. Something that doesn't care for us and obeys its own inevitable laws.

PC 1A: That is a dreary thought. I can understand what troubles you.

PC 1B: I think you would do better to share these thoughts with a fellow tradesman, my dear.

PC 1C (INT 14+): I know precisely what you mean. You have put into words what has long troubled me.

PC 1D (WIS 10+): The wonder remains, if you know where to look for it.

Sarine 1A: I'm sorry to burden you with this. But I suppose as you sort out the difficulties of your own life, more fundamental ones appear.

Sarine 1B: But it isn't just confined to the realm of magic, CHARNAME.

Sarine 1C: You say so? I am sorry, then; these are thoughts I would rather be spared myself.

Sarine 1D: Then you will have to teach me that trick, CHARNAME.

Sarine: Sometimes I wonder if to understand anything means to destroy it. To see how an animal is put together, you have to kill it first...one of the first lessons I had to swallow as a poor apprentice, my task was to kill the things. We called it sacrificing, as if we were some primitive clerics.

Sarine: And the more you learn about people, the more their motives seem base and disgusting. Isn't it true?

PC 2A: What are you saying, then, that ignorance is preferable?

PC 2B (WIS 9+): But if the good push knowledge aside, they leave it to the wicked to claim.

PC 2C (WIS 11+): Surely there must be a different order of knowledge. One the aim of which is not power.

Sarine 2A: I don't know what I'm saying, CHARNAME.

Sarine 2B: And that's true too.

Sarine 2C: But they always say knowledge is power, don't they? And power corrupts, destroys. There may be more to that than a train of coincidence.

Sarine: It's a troubling thought, isn't it, that you may have lived your whole life in vain?

PC 3A: Don't say that! Your life has value.

PC 3B (WIS 10+): The value of knowledge lies in how you employ it. Perhaps that is the art you must learn, now.

PC 3C (CHA 10+): We all must follow our calling, and have faith that it will not be in vain.

PC 3D: No matter what, you are still my darling.

PC 3E: Can't we just be happy for the span of an hour?

Sarine: Hold me tonight, CHARNAME. The world is too much with us, late and soon.

Lovetalk 21: _This rather downbeat talk ends the SoA romance on a pensive note, which I find fitting. It may not be obvious it is the last talk, though, so I put something in the readme._

_It occurs on waking._

Sarine: Zhkt...hnn...mm. Good morning to you.

PC A: Good morning, Sarine.

PC B: Good morning, my love.

PC C: That's it? No ear-nibbling? No sweet nothings?

Sarine: Forgive me if I'm...distracted. I had a bad dream, that's all.

PC: I'm listening. Tell me, and it will vanish.

PC: Dreams trouble you as well, then?

PC: Dreams often have a portent. Why don't you tell me about it?

PC: If that's all, then we should be rising. end

Sarine: I can scarcely recall it. It wasn't a dream of...anything. It was more a feeling...or a thought. But CHARNAME, the last thing I want to do is trouble you, at a time like this. You need to look ahead. You don't want, or need to know what's on my mind right now.

PC: Don't be ridiculous! I love you, and your well-being means as much to me as my own!

PC: I can see you want to tell me. Come on, out with it.

PC: And I appreciate that. Very well, if that is what you wish. End

Sarine: *sigh* If you insist. I don't want to have any secrets from you, CHARNAME.

Sarine: There is one thing, and one thing only, I can recall. It was a symbol. CHARNAME, have you a short, thin scrap of parchment?...Nevermind, this will do. Now watch me fold it. I can make a loop, like this. Or...I can do this.

Sarine: I learned this trick as an apprentice. It isn't magic, only the strange ways of the world...Now tell me what you see.

PC A: It looks like a folded strip of paper, that's all. goto Sarine

PC B: I see a sort of twisted loop. goto Sarine

PC C: I'm afraid it's nothing I'm familiar with. What is this trick? goto Sarine

PC D (INT 15+): The paper has only one side now.

Sarine D: Correct. goto Sarine

Sarine: The parchment has two sides. If I make a circle out of it, it still does. But when I make this...loop, or whatever you want to call it, it only has ONE side. There's no way to tell the outside from the reverse. You might not think it possible, but turn it over all you like, and it's the truth.

PC: Fascinating, but I would hardly wake up screaming over that.

PC: I'm sorry, I don't see what this has to do with anything.

PC: I see you what mean. I feel a sort of chill, as well.

Sarine: I can't say why I should find that scary. It was amusing when I first saw it. But CHARNAME...supposing it's not an oddity. Supposing this is the real state of things. The illusion is that anything has two sides.

Sarine: I've been thinking...do I do anything but?...about you and your brother, you and Irenicus. You and I. Amn and Baldur's Gate. The heavens and hells, gods and mortals. And this horrible thought just keeps pushing itself into my mind, what's if it's all the same? I mean one substance, one plane, a one-sided figure. Good and evil not as two sides of the same coin...but as one side of the same coin.

PC 1A: I'm afraid you've completely lost me.

PC 1B: You are right, I didn't really need to hear this right now.

PC 1C: Please, go on. This is clearly important to you.

Sarine 1A, B: *sigh* I should have known. I did warn you, didn't I?...Of course, you'd never wake in a cold sweat over fancies like this. Perhaps that's why I love you. end

Sarine 1C: Well you see where it ends, don't you? Then our lives are meaningless, in a deeper sense than any melancholy bard could imagine. We don't even have lives in a proper sense. Everything we ever did, loved, hoped, imagined, is just a ripple on the face of a desert. And either the ripple fades...or that constant motion is just like stillness.

Sarine: And what if that's what knowledge really is? A being who understood everything would have to see it like that...one unvaried mass. Because it's our ignorance that gives the world its shadings. We know depth because we can't see the other side of things...and if we could, it would all be flat. Just flat.

Sarine: And knowledge, power, murder, it's all the same. To know someone, to conquer them, kill them...is to take them into yourself. You're folding all of reality into yourself because you're too frightened to see it for what it is. But that's the urge that drives us. What was your father--I mean your Father--really after; what was your brother? They didn't kill for spite; they wanted that kind of power. The power over all reality that makes reality meaningless, but that makes us finally safe.

Sarine: No wonder Lord Ao, or so they say, doesn't sanction worshippers. He must be the loneliest and most desolate being of all. It's just a wonder to me he doesn't end it all...with a sweep of his hand.

PC 2A: Well, thanks. I feel terrific now.

PC 2B: Are you quite finished?

PC 2C: (Say nothing.) goto Sarine

Sarine 2A: I warned you, didn't I?

Sarine 2B: I think so.

Sarine: Well, what do you think?

PC 3A: I don't. That's why I'm happy.

PC 3B: I do not know what to say. I can only urge you not to look at things that way.

PC 3C: I think you've given me a lot to think about.

PC 3D (WIS 12+): These are matters we weren't meant to comprehend. We should not peer too deeply into them, for fear of what we might see.

PC 3E: Perhaps we are all characters in a vast game played by a god. [the irony of this whole talk is you're playing the game on a flat screen]

PC 3F (CHA 12+): This is a troubling thought. We should make love immediately.

Sarine 3A, B: My CHARNAME after all. That must be why I love you. Thank you for letting me douse you with my thoughts, in any case.

Sarine 3C: If that's the case, then I'm sorry. I would rather you didn't.

Sarine 3D: Then why did the gods curse me with the urge to do just that?

Sarine 3E: A novel thought, I suppose.

Sarine 3F: ...Heh. I was about to slap you for that. But that is the answer, isn't it? At least the best we have at the moment.

Sarine: CHARNAME, you've been a rock to me. For all my pride...if I hadn't met you, gods know where I'd be. I wish I could say that with you, my regrets, my worries and preoccupations--all vanished; I'm afraid that's not the case, but you give me the strength to face them. And if I've been but a fraction as much help to you again, I'm glad. More than words can say.

PC 4A: Aw. Aren't you sweet.

PC 4B: That's my line, I can't say where I'd be without you. Most likely dead.

PC 4C: You are very strong, Sarine. You have been an inspiration to me.

PC 4D: I feel the same. There have been difficulties, but I would not exchange it for anything.

PC 4E: Nice work stealing my thunder. Don't I get to make a speech?

Sarine: Hush. Come here. [this must be voiced]

**D'yana Quickly, Cleric of Sune**

Monk: I will not ask you again. I want you off our streets and inside lodgings before nightfall.

D'yana Quickly: B-but we are instructed to let the beauty of the Lady's teachings shine forth, not hide it beneath a cassock!

Monk: Your teachings are not welcome here! Quite besides their encouragement to immoral behavior, they certainly have no place in a camp of war!

D'yana: But wh-what place lies more in need of Sune's teachings? What people stand more in need, than those who are oppressed and gripped by hatred?

Monk: Look here. I am not a cruel man. I am simply relaying the dictates of my order, and the commands of his eminence Balthazar. Will you obey, or need I resort to...force?

D'yana: Poor man. You must be very lonely.

Monk: H-how dare you, girl! You cannot fathom the rewards of a truly spiritual path!...You over there, what is it you want?

PC A: Alright, break it up, break it up.

PC B: Perhaps the lady has a point.

PC C: Do what you must. I am glad to see law and order upheld.

Monk A, B: Wait, I recognize you--none but our ally CHARNAME! Surely you see that we cannot tolerate this behavior. I will leave you to deal with the nuisance, I certainly have more pressing matters to attend to. end, monk leaves

Monk C: Good. Now, come along with you! As little time as my superiors have to waste on trifles, I see they must deal with you in person. end, monk walks with D'yana toward the monastery and vanishes

Note: If the monk takes D'yana away, she will be back the next time you come to Amkethran, acting as if nothing had happened. Presumably they let her off with a stern warning. This will look a bit strange, but she potentially has to be there for the romance to work.

D'yana: Thank you for saving me, although I know in his heart he was not a bad man. That is the ugliness of these times, that turn purest love to hatred...and that is what has brought me hence. I am D'yana Quickly, most devout follower of her ladyship, Sune.

PC A: What can you tell me about Sune's worship?

PC B: You seem a bit young to be doing this sort of thing on your own.

PC C: Have you any services to offer?

PC D: Why not instruct me...personally in the precepts of Sune?

PC E: I must bid you farewell.

[Note: Each time you talk to her afterward, the menu is the same, but D'yana kicks it off by saying: "CHARNAME, you have returned! I'm so glad to see you again. Sune's blessing upon you."]

D'yana A: The Lady of Roses teaches that we must care for each other, revel in beauty and passion, and never obstruct the path of love. I cannot think why anyone would object to these teachings, yet I have encountered such hardship!

PC 1A: I fear the world is simply not ready for your good news.

PC 1B: Love must be balanced by duty, and the pursuit of beauty may lead to wickedness. In time you will learn this.

PC 1C: Would you like a little cheese to go with that whine?

D'yana 1A: Perhaps you are right...but I won't give up! My heart is overflowing with the love of her Ladyship! back to tree, option removed

D'yana 1B: Oh, you sound just like that band of Helmites! back to tree, option removed

D'yana 1C: You...aren't very nice, yourself. back to tree, &etc.

D'yana B: We all must go when we are called. My prelate told me that because of my youth, I saw the world in a light pleasing to Sune! I will never forget his words.

PC 2A: He sounds like a dodgy old man to me.

PC 2B: Then I wish you success.

D'yana 2A: Oh! But you would not say that if you knew him.

D'yana 2B: I shall remember your kind words as well.

D'yana C: Why yes, yes I do! I was entrusted items for sale, although...I am afraid my stock pales before the artifacts gathered here. But you could look at them. Or, if you are currently graced by the bonds of love, I can offer Sune's blessing upon your union. I am...not sure how effectual the blessing of a novice like myself might be, but I could make the attempt. Or...I have certain...herbs for sale.

PC 3A: Yes, let me see your stock. end, open store

PC 3B: A blessing? How much?

PC 3C: I'll take the herbs.

D'yana B: The blessing, like love itself, is free!

PC 4A: Well, lay it on me then. end, D'yana does a casting thing, the PC and his/her current love interest both "glow" red for a second

PC 4B: On second thought, I don't need it. end

D'yana 3C: A d-donation. Of one hundred gold if you p-please...?

PC 5A: Certainly. Here you are. end, lose 100 gold [you don't actually "get" the herbs in your inventory, or any tangible "benefit," it's just roleplaying]

PC 5B: You really are new to this, aren't you? Here you are. end, lose 100 gold

PC 5B: Just kidding. I wanted to see your face. end

D'yana D: I-I, well...I, that is to say...you...I...!

PC 6A: I knew it, you're all talk. end

PC 6B: Relax, I was just teasing you. end

D'yana: Farewell, CHARNAME! Walk always in the path of love!

_D'yana's Inventory_

-Scrolls of cure critical wounds (X6)

-Scroll of Heal (X1)

-Scroll of Restoration (X5)

-Scroll of Greater Restoration (X1)

-Scroll of Raise Dead (X4)

-Scroll of Resurrection (X2)

-Potion of Super Healing [or whatever the max one is called] (X5)

-Potion of Health (X10)

-Sling Bullet +3 (X40)

-Cloak of the Nymph

-Ring of Human Influence

_Alignments_

-D'yana is Chaotic Good

**ToB Lovetalks**

Note: Because ToB is structured around a series of dungeon crawls, and it might look strange for a lovetalk to trigger right after an especially brutal fight, most of the talks are tied to events. For instance, the one that takes place after Sendai's death would take place hopefully in Amkethran when you go back to recover, or right when you get to Abazigal's enclave.

Lovetalk 1: Triggers in Saradush. This is one of two talks in ToB that also occur for a nonromancing player, and accordingly, extra options for romancing players are marked

Sarine: So, it's happened at last. I thought I had avoided seeing war in my lifetime, but alas, such wasn't to be after all.

PC: There was no avoiding this. I will simply have to prevail.

PC (WIS 10+): There was no avoiding this. The seeds sown long ago had to come to flower.

PC: This is my destiny. Perhaps it was yours as well.

PC: If you don't like it, it's not too late to go home.

Sarine: Don't get me wrong--I'm glad to be here. I never fancied myself a soldier, adventurer, what have you...but I've grown in your company. If I can make a difference, perhaps for the better, I'd rather stand here myself than see anyone in my place.

PC 1A: Your feelings do you credit. goto Sarine

PC 1B: Be careful. I wouldn't want to lose you.

PC 1C (romance): Be careful. I could not stand to lose you.

PC 1D (romance): And I would rather stand beside you than anyone in the world.

Sarine 1B, C: Don't worry, I can take care of myself.

Sarine: But still...this is a terrible thing.

PC 2A: What makes it any worse than what we've seen so far?

PC 2B: You can say that again.

Sarine: I just don't understand it. Peasants, merchants, even soldiers--ask them one-on-one, and nobody wants a war. Or almost nobody. But waves of hatred sweep across whole nations, and nobody profits except the lords. If even them. If I could understand that, not much else would puzzle me.

Sarine: And everyone pays. Men, women...even children who had no say in being born into a world like this.

PC 3A: Man was born for warfare. It is as natural as reaping or harvesting.

PC 3B: Such loss of life is unfortunate, but wars may prevent still worse evils.

PC 3C: I know what you mean. I wish I could face the cowards in single combat, as ever before.

PC 3D: Who cares about commoners? It is their own fault if they get in the way.

Sarine 3A: Some men, perhaps. But that's not how wars are conducted these days.

Sarine 3B: And that's true, too.

Sarine 3C: And I suppose you'll have to, in the end, on top of everything.

Sarine 3D: What a horrible to say, CHARNAME! I have not seen this side of you before. I only hope that...no, I said nothing. Now is not the time to speak of that.

Sarine: Times like this, I can almost see what...Blicero was thinking. A weapon like that, in the hands of a footsoldier, wipes out the stupid pride of heroes. And battles--decided in one instant. The result may be ugly, but isn't that what the generals meant all along? It's only whether it happens slowly or quickly. It's...honest.

PC 4A: You must not think like that, Sarine.

PC 4B: Perhaps he was right after all.

Sarine 4A: I'll do my best. end

Sarine 4B: Please, CHARNAME. You know what a burden this is for me. Do not make it any harder to carry.

PC 5A: (Say nothing.) end

PC 5B: Forgive me, then. end

PC 5C: Sarine. I want you to scribe the Cathax for me. We could find some way to use it.

Sarine 5C: You...what?

PC 6A: You owe me this much. Think of all I have done for you.

PC 6B: Weapons are only evil in the wrong hands. Think of how many lives could be saved if this war were over quickly!

PC 6C: Pass it into my hands, and you will be free of the burden.

PC 6D: Obey me, Sarine. You know my power. Goto Sarine 7C, D

PC 6F (romance): Didn't you say you loved me? That you'd do anything for me?

PC 6G: No! Forget I spoke, it was a slip of the tongue, nothing more. These times weigh on us all.

Sarine 6A: I...I don't owe you anything! That is preposterous!

Sarine 6B, C: After all I've turned it over and over in my mind, you try and woo me with a cheap line like that?

Sarine 6F: This...THIS is what you call love? Is this the man I knew?

Sarine: CHARNAME, you know my feelings. Say you were joking, swear never to speak of this again, or...or else.

PC 7A: ...Forgive me, I lost myself. I am sorely tried. I promise it will not happen again. goto Sarine 6E

PC 7B: Yes, I was joking. Ha, ha. goto Sarine 6E

PC 7C: I am not joking. I mean what I say.

PC 7D: Give...it...to me.

Sarine 7C, D: Oh gods. Now I see what sort of man/woman you really are. How could I have let myself be taken in for so long? But no, no more words...I have to get out here...you know what will happen if you try and follow me! end, Sarine leaves the party and flees, you can't get her back

Sarine 6E: Thanks to the gods. You gave me quite a scare. I...will not speak of this again, CHARNAME. The Cathax is in the past, where I would like it to remain. End

Lovetalk 2: This takes place on porting to the Pocket Plane, after Gromnir is dead.

Sarine: So you've come into your father's mansion, eh? It is a gloomy place, I'll admit that. Still, it's quite a step for a young man to become a householder, isn't it? You're getting me all bothered over here, feeling you can provide for me.

PC A: It could use a little improvement. I'm thinking some gilding at the very least.

PC B: Aye, we shall plant the fields, and reap a rich harvest.

PC C: I hope to find you a nicer home than this, someday.

PC D: I am sorry, Sarine, but I do not appreciate your humor at this moment.

Sarine A: For my part, I'd like a swimming-pool. That's one thing I always missed from the Counselor's dormitories.

Sarine B: Aye, me husband.

Sarine C: I agree. I suppose this is no place to raise...children.

Sarine D: Beg pardon, then. I hope there will be time for jokes when all this is over. End

Sarine: But it's suited to these times, isn't it? I suppose your foes have it no better, crouched in their war-camps. And I shudder to think of what they're eating.

Sarine: Then would like a house of your own someday, CHARNAME?

PC 1A: It is not about what I want. I lost such selfish desire when I joined my life to yours.

PC 1B: A house? A palace is more like it. One in every nation of Faerun.

PC 1C: Yes, quite. A modest little place would suit me just fine.

PC 1D: I can't see myself settling down, with the way I live. Home will always be the next inn.

PC 1E: What would you like, Sarine?

Sarine 1A: Oh, come now! I'd like you pliant, but not spineless. If our lives are really "joined," your wishes are as important as mine. goto Sarine 1E

Sarine 1B: I like the sound of that. It hardly seems fair to the greater part of humanity, but they didn't go on a months-long quest after a stolen sister and soul. I'd say we've earned it.

Sarine 1C: That's good to hear. I'll join you there, if you have room for a couple of shelves of smoking retorts, ancient tomes, and perhaps a modest-sized cauldron.

Sarine 1D: *sigh* I should have known you'd say as much. Would you be terribly offended if I remained at home when you went off on your jaunts? Heh, heh. Assuming you'd trust me, that is.

Sarine 1E: I would like to settle down. I've been on the move a long, long time. Of course it must not seem like that to you. But you'll have to remember I spent the better part of fifteen years in lightless rooms.

Sarine: But I suppose gazing ahead like this is no better than gazing backwards. It makes my heart ache, a little. end

Lovetalk 3: This takes place a little while after the previous one, hopefully while you're hiking around the Marching Mountains or through the swamp

Sarine: Ngh...urgh! Blech! Ugh. Pfuh.

PC A: Sarine! Are you alright?

PC B: I've got you, there, it's alright.

PC C: Wow, thanks. I really wanted to see your last meal.

Sarine A: I-it's nothing. I'm fine, CHARNAME. goto PC 1

Sarine B: Th-thank you. It's nothing, I'm fine. goto PC 1

Sarine C: Your empathy is touching. Now let's get moving. end

PC 1A: You are plainly not! If you are ill, we should rest.

PC 1B: With the sights we have seen, I do not blame you.

PC 1C (CHARCLASS=cleric, single, multi or dual, druid or ranger): Hold still, I will try and minister to you.

PC 1D (Anomen=inparty): One moment, I will fetch Anomen and have him tend to you.

PC 1E (Jaheira=inparty): One moment, I will fetch Jaheira and have her tend to you.

PC 1F (Cernd=inparty): One moment, I will fetch Cernd and have him tend to you.

PC 1G (Aerie=inparty): One moment, I will fetch Aerie and have her tend to you.

PC 1H: If you say so. end

Sarine 1A: We can't afford to rest! Or have you been blind to the events unfolding around us? goto PC 2

Sarine 1B: That's it, that's all it is. Forgive me for slowing us down. end

Sarine 1C, D, E, F, G: I said I was fine. I've told you before I can take care of myself.

PC 2A: I was just trying to help! There's no need to bite my head off.

PC 2B: I must insist. You know how important your well-being is to me.

PC 2C: I must insist. It would be irresponsible of me as a leader to do otherwise.

PC 2D: Very well, although I find your response more troublesome than this episode.

Sarine: I just don't feel...well. Can't you imagine why? Gods know there are enough reasons.

Sarine: It will pass. I told you before I can take of myself, CHARNAME. But...thank you for your attention.

Lovetalk 4: Takes place in Amkethran.

Sarine: I'm tired. Can't we take a rest? And what evil god decided to make this city so infernally hot? Look! That house over there is melting, I swear!

PC A: Don't I recall you vomiting, then claiming we couldn't afford to stop for even a moment? Which is it?

PC B: You are clearly not well, Sarine. I think we should take a long rest indeed and discover why.

PC C: I thought you were used to warm climates.

PC D: It's always *something* with you, isn't it?

Sarine A: Well...that was then, this is now.

Sarine B: A couple of hours and I'll be fine. Why do you have to make a disaster out of everything?

Sarine C: Athkatla is warm. This place must stand on the fringe of the seven hells!

Sarine D: Well I'm sorry you seem to have been blessed by the gods of Rashemen with supernatural resistance to heat!

Sarine: I'm...sorry. I don't know what got into me. I don't know what's been getting into me lately. Although there's no shortage of rational explanations, is there?

Sarine: If I loosen these clasps, it really isn't so bad.

PC 1A: Well, I'm glad you've come to your senses.

PC 1B: It pains me to see you like this. Isn't there anything I can do?

PC 1C: One more occurrence like this and I will manhandle you to a healer's if I must.

PC 1D: Glad to hear it. goto Sarine 1A

PC 1E (WIS 15+): Sarine. Is there something you'd like to tell me?

Sarine 1A: I'm sorry. I feel better now. end

Sarine 1B: A thorough backrub later on? I'm sorry, CHARNAME, I'm low on ideas.

Sarine 1C: Hmph. Don't think I won't put up a fight. end

Sarine 1E: What? No. What...what are you talking about? end

Lovetalk 5: Occurs on the next rest after the previous talk.

Sarine: I'd...like to apologize for the way I acted earlier. No matter what the reason--no matter what my excuse--I'm sorry as anything I let that happen. I want you to rely on me...not be afraid of what I might say or do next.

PC A: Hmph. Well, I accept your apology.

PC B: We don't always choose what we "let" happen. I more than understand.

PC C: We all have such moments. There is no shame in it.

PC D (WIS 11+): Perhaps this illness is the result of your dread of showing any weakness.

PC E: Apology accepted, though I still think there is something more deeply wrong here.

PC F: You're right. I need you strong.

PC G: Just pull yourself together. It isn't that hard, look at me!

Sarine: *sigh* I've grown so much stronger since we met. But the fact of the matter is, I'm just not cut out for this. Hold me?

PC 1A: Of course.

PC 1B: You aren't thinking of leaving us, are you? Of leaving me?

Sarine 1A: Thank you.

Sarine 1B: Don't worry, if it ever came to that, I would tell you straight. I don't think it will. I've made it this far...I can carry through to the end.

Sarine: CHARNAME...I never mentioned this, but I am a few years older than you, aren't I?

PC 2A (CHARRACE=half-elf): In your human years, perhaps.

PC 2B: Of course. It never bothered me in the slightest.

PC 2C: That is part of what drew me to you. I feel I am older than my years...inside, if you know what I mean.

PC 2D: What are you getting at?

Sarine: All I mean is, I'm still just a girl. Like Blicero, I never grew up...I didn't have the chance. I think you've lived more years than I have...and suffered more.

PC 3A: Well, your lot has not been easy either.

PC 3B: You are one of the strongest people I know, Sarine.

PC 3C: That would explain a lot, wouldn't it?

Sarine 3 A, B: Well, thanks for saying that. I don't know if I believe it.

Sarine 3C: Ouch.

Sarine: What I'm trying to say is...thank you for letting me be a girl. That's all I need, sometimes. To feel that someone will take care of me.

PC 4A: There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?

PC 4B: Are you certain there is nothing else on your mind?

PC 4C: Have we had a fight? Does this mean uncontrollable passion is about to erupt?

Sarine 4A: I pray that is all, CHARNAME. I mean that is all. Isn't it?

Sarine 4B: Nothing else. Hold me, that's all I ask.

Sarine 4C: Hmm! Well, that would be partly up to you, now wouldn't it?

Lovetalk 6: Occurs on the next rest after killing either Sendai or Abazigal, whoever comes first—likely in Amkethran, Sendai's enclave or the Pocket Plane.

Sarine: CHARNAME, how are you feeling?

PC: Exhausted, battered, but victorious. Why?

PC: I've been better. Why?

PC: Not badly, by our current standards. Why?

PC: I'm happy as long as I'm by your side. Why?

PC: You must be feeling better yourself if you can ask after my health. Why the sudden interest?

Sarine: It's just that...I wouldn't want to catch you at a bad moment. There's something I have to tell you.

PC 1A: I'm all ears.

PC 1B: This isn't the best of moments. Can it wait?

PC 1C: I have a bad feeling about this.

PC 1D (WIS 15+): I have already guessed, Sarine. I am glad you feel ready to tell me.

Sarine: But I suppose no moment is "good," after all. Come away from the others? I wish there were something I could do to...make you more comfortable.

PC 2A: I am fine, Sarine. What is it you wish to tell me? goto Sarine

PC 2B: Have you a glass of wine for me? No? Out with it already. goto Sarine

PC 2C: Please don't leave me.

Sarine 2C: You...thought...ha! Ha, ha, no...No.

Sarine: I've never had to do this before. You know I'm not the most tactful soul at the best of times, so...I suppose I'll just say it. I made certain of it this morning...

Sarine: Congratulations. You're a father.

PC 3A: ...! goto Sarine

PC 3B: ... goto Sarine

PC 3C (WIS 15+): I knew.

Sarine: Please. Say something.

PC 4A (WIS 8+): I, I, I am not ready for this!

PC 4B (WIS 8+): I though you said you were...taking precautions!

PC 4C (WIS 8+): Is it...are you certain it is...mine?

PC 4D (WIS 8+): This cannot be happening.

PC 4E (WIS 8+): What do you suggest we do? goto Sarine

PC 4F (WIS 8+): But this is wonderful news! Why so grim?

PC 4G: What do you mean? I don't get it.

Sarine 4A: Believe me. I'm not, either. back to tree, option removed

Sarine 4B: I was. And it never failed before. But even a magic missile cast by an archmage can...fizzle, one time in a hundred. back to tree, option removed

Sarine 4C: Yes. I can feel it. D-don't get me wrong, it isn't...malevolent. But it's a weight. I've known mothers, none of them described anything like this. This is your child...Bhaal's grandson. back to tree, option removed [essentially, the player has the option to ask the first three questions, before giving one of the next three reponses to advance the dialogue]

Sarine 4F: You're...happy? Then you don't understand. Do I really have to explain it?

Sarine 4G: CHARNAME, look me in my eyes. Look in my eyes. I. Am. Pregnant. With. Your. Child. Because. We. Slept. Together.

Sarine: This...is a little hard for me, I'll try to speak slowly...be patient. This is my fault. I told you it would be safe. And...I'll take care of it. If you want me to.

PC 4A: What do you mean?

PC 4B: Yes. I am afraid we have no choice.

PC 4C: But I don't understand. What's wrong? You should be happy.

PC 4D: Do you mean to say you don't...want it, Sarine?

PC 4E: Get rid of it.

Sarine 4A: Don't make me say it. You understand--I will take care of it. It won't be a problem anymore. back to tree, option removed

Sarine 4B, E: Then...then it's decided. goto PC 3

Sarine 4C, D: Gods, CHARNAME, do I really have to spell it out for you? This, this right here, is a life. Unlike you and I, it didn't choose to be here. Now I can carry it--into BATTLE--against some of the most awful, the most the powerful, the most insane creatures every to walk the realms!--or. We could...send it back. To wait for a...better time, if that pleases you.

Sarine 4C, D: I would be fine, you can see it's hardly showing yet. But what if something happened to me? What if something...happened to you? goto PC 5

PC 3A: What should we do, then?

PC 3B: I can't understand what you're going through, but...this causes me pain as well.

PC 3C: No, I have changed my mind. I cannot ask you to do this. goto Sarine 4C, D

Sarine 3A: I would suggest we find a Cleric of Sune. They should take care of the rest. I have my own...methods, but I wouldn't trust them. Still less, now.

Sarine 3B: It does me little good to hear that, CHARNAME, I would you were happy. But, thank you nonetheless. goto Sarine 3A

Sarine: I've heard it's painless. And in times of need...they don't charge you even a copper...

PC 4A: Don't cry. It will be alright.

PC 4B: Sarine, this is killing me.

PC 4C: Alright then. Off to find a Sunite.

Sarine 4A, B: Then let's get it over with quickly. end

Sarine 4C: Somehow, I don't think we'll have to look far. End

PC 5A: I hear you, but I cannot allow this. It is against my principles, and no matter the cost, I cannot betray them.

PC 5B: I have faith in my destiny. We would not be given a child, simply to have it snatched away by accident. We will be victorious and raise him in our victory. Or her.

PC 5C: I have faith in my god. They would not allow my child to be taken from us, if we both wish to protect it.

PC 5D: I have faith in us. We've faced trials and overcome them all, and we can overcome this as well.

PC 5E: Sarine, nothing else matters. Tell me what YOU want. Then I'll go about the simple business of moving heaven and earth to see that you get it.

Sarine 5A, B, C, D: Then...

Sarine 5A, B, C, D: Then I will be led by you in this. Why? Why, you ask. Well, the truth is. goto Sarine 5E

Sarine 5E: I want...(Sarine's voice shrinks almost past a whisper.)

Sarine 5E: I want to keep it.

Sarine 5F: I want a child, to raise and love and all that maudlin nonsense...a child of flesh and blood, not ink and aether. A child who might grow up to save the world, not destroy it. Or who might disobey us, fail all our expectations, leave use to die alone and bitter...I want that, CHARNAME, more than anything in the world. goto PC 6

PC 6A: I couldn't have said it better myself.

PC 6B: What can I say? That is what I want as well.

PC 6B: But don't you fear Bhaal's taint?

Sarine 6A, B: Good. Then let's go, and finish this. And whatever will happen, will happen. end

Sarine 6C: I fear every conceivable thing, haven't I made that clear! But no. If the child has your heart, CHARNAME, I don't fear Bhaal's taint. I don't know what will become, but if it becomes like you...Let's go, and finish this. And whatever happens, will happen. End

Talking to D'yana Quickly: Of course, the player never has to go to her just because they say they will; this stalls the romance, preventing all further talks from triggering, and if they wait until after the next talk _should_ trigger then it's too late—the game should record that they kept the child for epilogue purposes (that is, KEPTKID or whatever is the default variable) although it won't make sense, but at least it won't crash the game

PC: I have a sensitive matter to bring to you, D'yana.

PC: I need you to take care of a problem for me.

D'yana: But of course! I am so glad you feel you can turn to Sune in your time of need. The power of love will surely conquer all. What is it?

PC A: There was a...mistake that needs to be fixed. Do you understand?

PC B: We have a child we are not ready for.

PC C (CHA 12+): I am sure your prelate told you about this. I imagine it is the most difficult task your kind is called on to perform, but sometimes necessary.

PC E: You bubble-head, what do you think I'm talking about!

D'yana: Oh--oh my! Yes...my prelate did counsel me about this. But, I never imagined that I would...

Sarine: Go easy on the girl, CHARNAME.

PC: No nonsense, please, can you do it or not?

PC: I am sorry if this is difficult, but we have no one else to turn to.

PC: If you find this difficult, perhaps you should take another calling.

D'yana: I, I will try. This is my duty.

D'yana: The prelate gave me these scrolls...I had almost forgotten I had them. Oh! Beg pardon, I d-didn't mean to drop them, it's just there are so many...

PC 1A: Will you require a donation?

PC 1B: Good. Hand it over.

D'yana 1A: No...no, my lord. Please just take one.

D'yana: Please take it.

_The party has acquired an item._ [the "item" will just be a cipher, since it's destroyed in the same dialogue; but this seems a more elegant way of indicating the player has the scroll than with action text]

D'yana: (Sune, give me strength!)...Your faces frighten me. Forgive me, it was not my place to say so. But, what has gone wrong? What can I do? I swore I would fill the realms with smiling faces.

PC 2A: We will smile again in time. Thank you for this. goto D'yana

PC 2B: Don't give up. This may be a test of your faith. goto D'yana

PC 2C: Perhaps you have some thinking to do. goto D'yana

PC 2D: I couldn't care less about you. I have what I want, I'm going.

Sarine 2D: CHARNAME!

D'yana: Now it simply a matter of who will...read the scroll.

Sarine: This is simple. It was my fault, it belongs to me. I'll read it.

PC 3A: If you wish it, Sarine.

PC 3B: Please.

PC 3C: It was not your fault. I couldn't allow you to do that in good conscience. Would you allow me to read the scroll?

PC 3D: D'yana, you must read the scroll yourself. This is your duty as well.

PC 3E: D'yana, would you please...read the scroll for us?

Sarine 3A, B: "...Lady Sune. Whose blessings...in times of...humbly ask...the proper season...return. Amen."

Sarine 3C: ...Yes.

D'yana 3D, E: ...I will do as you ask. M-most..."Most gracious Lady Sune, whose blessings overflow..."

_The party has lost an item._

Sarine: Well, that's it.

PC 4A: Are you alright?

PC 4B: But I felt nothing.

Sarine 4A: I'm not in any pain. If that's what you mean.

Sarine 4B: No. I wouldn't imagine you did.

D'yana: I am p-pleased to hear that, pleased to hear...

Sarine: *sigh* I'm very sorry about this.

D'yana: Perhaps...I was not ready for my task, after all. Hardships were easy to bear...compared to what my duty may truly be. I must leave this place. Although I do not know where I should go.

PC 5A: Wherever you go, would 500 gold help you on your way?

PC 5B (INT 11+): If you can make it there safely, Athkatla is a friendly and tolerant city. They might welcome your preaching there. This 500 gold should buy you passage.

PC 5C: Well, don't let me detain you.

D'yana 5A, B: Yes. Thank you. [of course if it's option A or B they lose the gold]

D'yana: Farewell, CHARNAME. W-walk always in the path of love. end, D'yana leaves

Lovetalk 7A: Takes place after the other one (Abazigal or Sendai) is dead, on entering the next area—if you (who are we kidding here) had the abortion

Sarine: It's getting close to the end, isn't it?

PC A: How are doing, Sarine?

PC B: I can see there is more on your mind than that. Talk to me.

PC C: Yes, and we have no time for idle chatter.

Sarine A, B: I'm doing...about as well as could be expected. I feel empty, that's all. But don't get me wrong--I know it's all in the mind. Or the body, rather. It hasn't caught up with my mind, it doesn't know that things aren't going the way it planned. goto Sarine

Sarine C: CHARNAME, how could you say that to me?

Sarine C: That's it. I'm leaving. It's through. end, Sarine takes a hike, never get her back&etc. [I'm re-eally hoping nobody chooses these crazy options]

Sarine: We made the right decision. I know that.

PC A: I am glad to hear you think so too.

PC B: I am having doubts, to be honest.

Sarine A: Then we're agreed.

Sarine B: Well for the gods sake, keep them to yourself! Don't...make this any harder for me than it is, or haven't you got any sense?...I'm sorry.

Sarine: CHARNAME...if things had been otherwise...

Sarine: Well, would you have wanted it?

PC 1A: Perhaps we should not speak of this right now.

PC 1B: I cannot lie, Sarine--yes.

PC 1C: I cannot lie, Sarine--no.

PC 1D: Yes. More than anything.

PC 1E: I'm sorry, but no. Certainly not.

Sarine 1A: You're right. Very well. end [but the talks go on as normal from here]

Sarine 1B, D: Then I can be honest. I wanted it too. goto Sarine

Sarine 1C, E: Yes...I suppose it isn't really your, shall we say style? And I'm sorry again, more than I can say. Let's just forget about this. If such is possible.

Sarine 1C, E: I love you very much. end

Sarine: Then...in the future, perhaps--that is if we have a future...?

PC 2A: Yes, Sarine. I would like that very much.

PC 2B: I cannot say. We will, of course, have to see.

PC 2C: If that is what you want, so do I.

Sarine 2A, C: It makes me happy to hear that, CHARNAME, a little. And that's something I sorely needed right now. Thank you.

Sarine 2B: And that's true, too. end

Sarine: I know I am the least fit woman in the realms to be a mother, and you...well, no offense. But somehow it seems right.

PC 3A: No one knows how to be a good parent. The knowledge must come to you, somehow.

PC 3B: We will have to draw on the lessons our parents taught us. Such as we had, at any rate.

PC 3C: The kid would have some interesting "uncles" and "aunts," I know that much.

PC 3D: Nonsense. You are intelligent, beautiful, strong. You would make a wonderful mother.

Sarine 3A, B: We all got here somehow, I suppose. Although from the state of the world, one wonders who designed the system.

Sarine 3C: Heh, heh.

Sarine 3C: Oh...stop it. You're making me blush.

Sarine: A child of flesh and blood, not ink and aether. Who might grow up to save the world instead of destroying it. It is...a thought, CHARNAME. But let's speak no more of this. end

Lovetalk 7B: The same, but if you kept the kid

Sarine: It's getting close to the end, isn't it?

PC: How are doing, Sarine?

PC: I can see there is more on your mind than that. Talk to me.

[the "no idle chatter" option is missing—because really, I can't think at the moment of how to handle a PC who would be rude to his pregnant girlfriend or kick her out of the party—if he's that evil, it would have showed by now]

Sarine: I'm worried out of my mind. I wake up feeling like the most irresponsible tramp who ever lived. But I'm happy...happier than I've ever been. Does that sound strange?

PC 1A: Well, yes. I suppose I can't really understand, but I'm here for you.

PC 1B: You worry too much. I told you everything would work out.

PC 1C: Not in the least. I feel the same.

PC 1D: You are certain we made the right decision, then?

PC 1E: It isn't...kicking or anything, is it?

Sarine 1A: And I appreciate that, believe me.

Sarine 1B: Well, with all due respect, CHARNAME...you aren't the one who has to worry the most. But I'm trying.

Sarine 1C: That's good to know. The happiness, I mean, I wouldn't share this worry with anyone.

Sarine 1D: Aren't you? Well if not, for god's sake don't say so. I can worry enough for both of us.

Sarine 1E: Heh. You really don't know much about these things, do you? Right now it could probably fit on a gold coin.

Sarine: Well, since we're thumbing our nose at fate anyway, why not go all the way?

Sarine: What do you think--a girl or a boy?

PC 1A: Gorion always told me not count my, err, chickens before they'd hatched.

PC 1B: A boy would be nice. I always wanted a boy.

PC 1C: A girl would be nice. I always wanted a girl.

PC 1D: It had better be a boy, or I'm sending it back.

PC 1E: It had better be a girl, or I'm sending it back.

Sarine 1A: Smart. You're still as wise as you are reckless, and I hope to the gods it carries us through. I suppose we shouldn't speak any more of this...to ward off the evil eye and all. But thank you for your concern. end

Sarine 1B, C: Hmm! Intriguing. Why? goto PC 2

Sarine 1D, E: Hmm! Intriguing. Why? goto PC 3

PC 2A: I had a good father, of sorts. I'd know better how to raise a boy.

PC 2B: Do you have to make me say it? Men are superior to women in every way.

PC 2C: I need a strong heir to carry on my legacy.

PC 2D: I like the fancy that he might grow up just like me.

PC 2E: I don't know why, it just feels right.

Sarine: Mm-hmm. Though I think that one you may be all the realms can handle. goto Sarine 4

PC 3A: I like a good challenge.

PC 3B: Do you have to make me say it? Women are superior to men in every way.

PC 3C: I just like the thought of chasing off her suitors. Hee, hee.

PC 3D: Because I hope she would turn out like her mother.

PC 3E: I don't know why, it just feels right.

Sarine: Mm-hmm. Though I think that one of me may be all the realms can handle.

Sarine: Any thoughts on names? I'm not much good at that. Left to my own devices, I'd likely choose Subject Thirteen or something like that.

PC 4A: I'd have to think about that.

PC 4B: Gorion

PC 4C: Sarevok.

PC 4D: It doesn't need to have symbolic value, does it?

PC 4E (you said you wanted a boy): CHARNAME the Second.

PC 4F (you said you wanted a girl): Sarine the Second.

PC 4G: Subject Thirteen it is.

PC 4H: Bhaalspawn McSpawnofevil the Second.

[Yes, if the PC chooses one of the four specific names, they will be held to this in the epilogue. Personally I would always go with Subject Thirteen.]

Sarine 4A: Well, think all you like. We still have time...gods willing.

Sarine 4B: Aw. A daddy's boy to the end, hmm?

Sarine 4C: A conciliatory gesture, or high irony? In either case, I'm sure he'll appreciate it, from where he's baking in the hells.

Sarine 4D: It can have any meaning you wish, or none.

Sarine 4 E, F: Not terribly original, are you?

Sarine 4G: You're terrible.

Sarine 4H: That won't stand out at all, I'm sure.

Sarine: Do you think we're ready for this? I mean at all?

PC 3A: No one knows how to be a good parent. The knowledge must come to you, somehow.

PC 3B: We will have to draw on the lessons our parents taught us. Such as we had, at any rate.

PC 3C: The kid would have some interesting "uncles" and "aunts," I know that much.

PC 3D: Nonsense. You are intelligent, beautiful, strong. You would make a wonderful mother.

Sarine 3A, B: We all got here somehow, I suppose. Although from the state of the world, one wonders who designed the system.

Sarine 3C: Heh, heh.

Sarine 3C: Oh...stop it. You're making me blush.

Sarine: I...suppose we've said all there is to say. Let's speak no more of this until the time comes.

Sarine: Or perhaps one more word. CHARNAME...I'm happy, for its sake, for mine, but for ours as well. I spoke of a weight before...but it's a good weight. Now I truly feel as if what we have is real--more than a fancy on my part, or yours...more than a fantasy. end

Lovetalk 8: Takes place on returning to the Pocket Plane for your trial, after Balthazar's death. This is the other talk that's shared with nonromance, so again, extra romance options are marked.

Sarine: There's all this talk of fate, isn't there? One almost expects it to be attached to the end of every phrase we hear. The trial...of fate! The battle...of fate! The supper...of fate!

Sarine: Tell me. Do you buy that? I mean do you believe in it?

PC A: I have no way of knowing. Perhaps all my actions were set in stone from my birth.

PC B: Every man has his fate. Mine only seems grander than others.

PC C (WIS 14+): I feel as if I have a choice, of course. But to the gods, even my choices would be known.

PC D: This is all talk. I choose my path, like any other.

PC E: Lesser men are chained to their fates. I make my own.

PC F: Talking about this won't make much difference, will it?

Sarine A, B, D, E: Perhaps so.

Sarine C: Hmm! That's one way of looking at it.

Sarine F: Perhaps not.

Sarine: But it makes all the difference in the world. If men are really free...to choose, it would be impossible to ever understand them. The dream of knowledge is vain. And either we all have that mysterious power, or none of us do. Or...could it really be that you, and you alone, are chained to follow the whims of gods and immortals, living and long-dead? That hardly seems fair.

PC 1A (romance + WIS 11+): Of course we are free. That is the solution you have been looking for--that you can't understand, but must simply accept.

PC 1B: Is this really the time to launch another of your speculations?

PC 1C: I believe this. It is a blessing and a curse. But what choice do I have?

PC 1D: What do you think, Sarine?

Sarine 1A: Accept...? Then my life would have been in vain, for all I've tried to understand everything. But not all lives would be...as they would be if I did understand them.

Sarine 1B: Perhaps not. I suppose all that's left for us is to confront your fate--whatever that might be. end

Sarine 1C: What choice indeed? Or are you simply choosing not to choose, I wonder?

Sarine 1D (romance): You know what I think. Or what I fear, rather. That whether or not you have a choice is folded into a meaninglessness so profound I would go insane if I could comprehend it.

Sarine 1D (nonromance): I don't think you want to know what I think. The conclusions of someone who studies the universe are rarely to be desired as wisdom, in my experience.

Sarine: But I'm sure this discussion isn't precisely what you need at the moment.

PC 2A: In any case, there is to be one final choice. If I understand it.

PC 2B: You're right. Whatever it may be, it's time to confront my fate.

Sarine 2A: And what will you choose, I wonder? That's hardly up to me. Although I confess a certain...curiosity. end

Sarine 2A (romance): And what will you choose, I wonder? But now isn't the time to discuss that. If there will ever be a time. We're running out of time. Should we...? But I'm not ready just yet. end

Sarine 2B: Lead on, then.

Lovetalk 9: This is the finale, right before the throne. Hopefully it won't seem strange to any players (distracted as you guys have been) that Sarine hasn't chosen to discuss this subject until now. The "default" version here is if you didn't keep the child, so there are extra options marked if you did.

Sarine: CHARNAME, a part of me would rather not speak of this at all, but I have to know. How is it going to be?

Sarine (kept child): I think you a certain someone else an answer, as well.

PC A: You mean, am I going to face this, or run away like a coward?

PC B: You mean what choice will I make, when the time comes.

PC C: Don't ask me that. I can't tell you.

Sarine A: No. I know you'll be brave and face it. The question is...afterwards.

Sarine B: Yes.

Sarine C: I think it's safe to say that you owe me/us that much.

Sarine: When they ask you--CHARNAME, do you wish to become a god, with all the inconceivable delights of the heavens at your fingertips--or would you care to remain on earth with a confused and shrewish woman who will make the rest of your days a misery--what will you say?

Sarine: Yes? Or no?

PC 1A: Why did you have to press it like that? This is hard enough for me already.

PC 1B: You know already. I would deny it, whatever they offered me, if it would separate me from you.

PC 1C (kept child): You don't really think I would abandon my child, do you?

PC 1D: You know already. I must accept, I could not turn down such an offer.

PC 1E: I must accept, for the sake of the realms. Think of the good I could do!

PC 1F: I have no wish for such power, in any case.

PC 1G: I would say yes.

PC 1H: I would say no.

PC 1I: Oh, you know I'm the impulsive sort. I never know what I'm going to say until it's out of my mouth.

PC 1J: I simply do not know.

Sarine 1A: I'm terribly sorry. It must be hard for you, having all that power just within your grasp. Compared to that my lot, standing here powerless, at risk of being desolate and forsaken forever, that doesn't seem so bad at all.

Sarine 1 B, C, F, H: Then your mind is made up? goto PC 2

Sarine 1 D, E, G: Then your mind is made up? goto PC 3

Sarine 1G: Is that so? Think carefully, CHARNAME. I'm not certain I could...continue to love a man who couldn't break such a habit at a time like this. back to tree, option removed

PC 2A: Yes.

PC 2B: This isn't fair of you, Sarine. This is as difficult for me as it is for you.

Sarine 2A: That's...good to know. end

Sarine 2B: Perhaps, and I'm sorry. But do you truly realize what this means for me?

PC 3A: Yes.

PC 3B: This isn't fair of you, Sarine. This is as difficult for me as it is for you.

Sarine 3A: I...see.

Sarine 3B: Perhaps, and I'm sorry. But do you truly realize what this mean for me?

Sarine 1H: ...

Sarine 1H: That's fair enough. end

Sarine: For...for my part, I might understand a little of what this is like for you. Mortal life can be awful. Simply for one moment of understanding...to grasp what it was all for, to grasp all the planes themselves more fully...to relieve this *itch* in the brain, this curse the gods smote us thinking animals with...were I in your place, it would be an awful temptation. Almost too great to resist.

Sarine: But I love you.

Sarine: And I can't lie to you. I couldn't stand it if you left.

PC 4A: What is this, blackmail?

PC 4B: I understand.

PC 4C: I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Why so concerned?

Sarine 4A: It's honesty.

Sarine 4B: I truly hope so.

Sarine 4C: It may be...different when you're standing before the throne itself, CHARNAME. I feel this.

Sarine: Lie down with me tonight. I want you one last time, beside me, as close as two living creatures can get. And if it isn't the last time...no harm in treating it as if it were, hmm? For all I know we'll both get blasted to ashes tomorrow, our time will *really* come, and all this agonizing will have been for nothing.

PC 5A: I'd like that very much.

PC 5B: I would like that very much, but this is not the right time.

PC 5C (CHA 13+): I can make you feel as if your time had come, if you wish.

PC 5D (kept child): I want this, but is it really...safe?

PC 5E: I'm glad this conversation had a payoff.

Sarine 5A: Then let's. I think you know how this goes, by now. end, sleep

Sarine 5B: What's that? Are you sure you're really male? But if that's how you want it. Come back anytime in the next ten minutes if you change your mind, hmm? end

Sarine 5C: ...oh! end, sleep

Sarine 5D: Hmm, how can I put this with as much tact and delicacy as possible?...A woman can't get pregnant twice. Now come here. end, sleep

Sarine 5E: Oh, hush. end, sleep

[Note: In regards to 5B, technically, the "let's have sex" options will be restored to the flirt menu, in case you _do_ change your mind and want to take advantage of the few seconds before you go and fight Mel.]


	4. Flirts & Miscellany

**Event Talks, Floating Lovetalks, & Flirts**

_Chaste Flirtpack_: Becomes available as soon as the proper lovetalks start.

PC: (Take in the view from behind.)

A: (Sarine is a woman of average height for a human, not--or perhaps no longer--slender, but well-proportioned. However, you find her shapeless robes obstructing the view.)

B: (Sarine turns suddenly. As her eyes meet yours, you catch a flash suggesting she was aware of yours. You quickly busy yourself about other tasks.)

PC: (Take in the view from the front.)

A: (You appraise Sarine with a frank look. Her body tightens when her eyes meet yours; perhaps she takes this as suspicion. With a slight frown she turns away.)

B: (Catching Sarine for a moment when her eyes are elsewhere, you see faint, care-worn lines surrounding her eyes, quite at odds with the smooth skin suggesting a comfortable upbringing. Your eyes glide lower just as, by accident or intention, she abruptly steps away.)

C: (Sarine meets your gaze full-on. Several emotions play quickly across her face before, in a startling flash, she poses for you with one hand behind her head; before quickly turning off.)

PC: (Observe Sarine discreetly for several minutes.)

A: (You notice that Sarine is in the habit of chewing her hair. She swallows often, brushes her eyes; and when she has a moment, fitfully smokes a tiny, long-handled pipe. Little of this is apparent in her practiced and friendly interactions with people.)

PC: (Spy on Sarine.)

A: (After some time, your efforts are rewarded. The eyes of other party members being averted, Sarine abruptly hikes up her robe and gives her well-toned, but startlingly pale upper thigh a thorough scratching. She looks around, gives a brief tuneless whistle, and walks away.)

B: (No matter how long you spend sneaking covert glances at Sarine, she does little but shake her head, smoke tobacco, and close her eyes in thought.)

C: (After some time, you efforts are rewarded. Sarine leans backward with an enormous yawn, stretching her arms over her head--and stretching her robe over a feature of her anatomy you had never realized was so quite so developed.)

PC: (Compliment Sarine's performance.)

Sarine A: I told you I'd get the hang of this, didn't I?

Sarine B: Well, your lordship, I'm glad to know I'm not proving too much a burden.

Sarine C: Why thank you kindly, CHARNAME.

PC: (Compliment Sarine's appearance.)

Sarine A: (Sarine says nothing, eyeing you steadily. After a moment she smiles, tosses her hair, and walks away.)

Sarine B: (As if unsurprised, Sarine answers levelly.) Thanks. You aren't too bad-looking yourself.

Sarine C: Who are you trying to fool? I've been tramping around in the wilderness without a single dose of arrow-leaf for my hair; I know the crows have been giving me homesick looks.

PC: (Complain about Sarine's performance.)

Sarine A: I said I would try my best, didn't I? I'm still not used to this life.

Sarine B: You sound just like Counselor Brecias.

Sarine C: Why not ask me what I think of how you fight? Just where did you learn that strange, flailing dance?

PC: (Insult Sarine's appearance.)

Sarine A: Well! Just who in the hells asked you?

PC: (Ask Sarine for some tobacco.)

PC: (Sarine regards you wryly.) You'll ruin your health. But here, take your fill.

PC: (Sarine smiles.) A man after my own heart! I knew we'd get along.

PC: (Play dice with Sarine.)

Sarine A: What? Now? (Although bemused, Sarine stakes several gold with you on the roll of a number of dice. In your defeat, you take comfort in that it was due to mere chance, and not a lack of skill on your part.)

Sarine B: What? Now? (Although bemused, Sarine stakes several gold with you on the roll of a number of dice. You learn that she is a gracious loser, likely from long experience.)

Sarine C: (Sarine's eyes light up.) How did you know just what I was thinking? I hope those tunic pockets are deep.

Sarine D: Ordinarily I'd be delighted, CHARNAME, but couldn't you see I'm thinking?

PC (CHARCLASS=fighter,barbarian,ranger,monk): (Impress Sarine with a feat of strength.)

Sarine: (Strangely, your feat of lifting the nearest heavy object only earns a strange look from Sarine.)

PC (CHARCLASS=monk,thief,bard): (Impress Sarine with an acrobatic trick.)

Sarine: (Sarine politely applauds your elegant backflip, although she seems to miss that it was intended for her.)

PC (CHARCLASS=mage,sorcerer): (Impress Sarine with a magic trick.)

Sarine: (You can tell that Sarine is trying quite tactfully to appear impressed.)

PC (CHARCLASS=cleric,druid,ranger,monk): (Impress Sarine with a pearl of wisdom.)

Sarine: (Sarine tilts her head, genuinely impressed, as if it had never occurred to her quite that way before.)

PC: (Pinch Sarine.)

A: (Sarine gives a deep sigh.) I had hoped you would prove different from previous male superiors, CHARNAME. Must you?

B: (For a moment, you wonder if Sarine was so lost in thought that she truly failed to notice. Then she turns her head and gives you a brief, but quite unmistakable, wink.)

PC: (Pull Sarine's hair.)

Sarine A: Yeowch! What in the hells was *that* for?

Sarine B: Honestly CHARNAME, I don't know if anyone's told you that isn't the way to make girls like you. Or did you mean to remind me of my first love, the baker's son Timothy?

Sarine C: (Sarine deals you a swift kick in the shin.)

PC: (Stand on Sarine's right and tap her left shoulder.)

A: (Sarine's head jerks left, before snapping back to you with a withering glare.)

B: (Without so much as a glance, Sarine seizes your wrist and digs in her fingernails.)

PC: (Offer Sarine your arm.)

Sarine A: How did you know! I was about to collapse from exhaustion. You may not look it but you're quite the gentleman, CHARNAME.

Sarine B: Thanks, but I'm fine for the moment. I'll let know if your services are required, believe me.

Sarine C: What is that, why are you sticking that out? Do I look like a wilting debutante?

PC: (Let Sarine be.) end

_Basic Flirtpack_: Becomes available as soon as the romance becomes committed.

PC: (Take in the view.)

A: (Aware of your eyes, Sarine works a strut into her walk, tosses her hair, and pivots. Then the effort becomes too much for her and she lets out a giggle.)

B: (Your deepening relationship with Sarine has done little to cure her nervous habits. She still chew her hair frequently, and can still be caught drawing on her tobacco.)

C: (Sarine's eyes are elsewhere. Viewing her elaborate robes and underrobes you can only reflect, with a smile, that you are now quite familiar with the contours of the body within.)

PC: (Kiss Sarine.)

A: (Sarine struggles briefly before realizing your intention, and leans into you, briefly looping one arm around your neck. She seems embarrassed by the theatrics and retreats, with a smile.)

B: (Sarine gladly offers her lips, but they taste of the strong tobacco you now recall she was smoking a moment ago. You try to conceal your displeasure.)

C: (Sarine laughs happily, but brushes your lips away. You should have noticed that she was deeply in thought.)

D: (It seems as if Sarine had the same idea simultaneously; you collide as you turn. A moment later her arms are wrapped around your neck as she kisses you thoroughly, fitting the curves of her body against yours.)

E: (Sarine accepts a brief, wet peck. Her mind seems to be elsewhere.)

PC: (Hold Sarine in your arms.)

A: (Sarine sinks into your embrace with a sigh. You can feel the tension all over the surface of her body, fading, as if flowing off into yours.) Thank you. I needed that.

B: (Sarine isn't in the mood for a hug, and puts you off with a slight, but firm turn of the shoulder, and a brief grin.)

C: (Sarine rests her head on your chest, but her body remains like a wound spring. Looking at the folds of her hair on your shoulder, you wonder what could be troubling her.)

D: (Sarine catches you off-guard by leaping up, wrapping her legs around your waist with surprising ease, and gripping your shoulders. For a moment her face is level with yours and glows, eyes sparkling. Only then does she seem to realize that others might be watching and, just as ably, extricates herself.)

PC: (Play with Sarine's hair.)

A: (Sarine's hair is typically so caked with grime and dirt--a situation you know she detests--that you forget how rich and deep it truly is. She submits herself to your attentions purringly, until the moment your fingers hit the first snag.)

PC: (Lift Sarine off her feet.)

A: (One of the most pleasant sensations you've known must surely be Sarine's warmth and energy suddenly filling your arms, as she yelps and struggles, a pensive expression taking flight. It seems almost as if the burden of her thoughts has lifted as her feet leave the ground, and for one moment she is really, entirely present; entirely yours. The thought leaves you as her insistences that she be put down AT ONCE grow increasingly strident.)

PC: (Pinch Sarine.)

A: (Sarine's eyes shut briefly over a wide, deep smile.)

B: (Sarine's eyes dart left and right.) Not here, not now! What are you thinking?

C: (You jump as Sarine returns the favor, adding a slight electric jolt for good measure.)

D: *sigh* Am I still allowed to get angry about this?

PC: (Fondle Sarine.)

A: (Sarine turns bright red. You can tell that she has difficulty deciding to end you advances, but in deference to possible lookers-on, she finally pulls away.)

B: (Sarine writhes and shudders. You seem to have caught her at an especially opportune moment, and she rewards you with a brief caress of her own.)

C: P-please not here, not now!

D: *sigh* You only ever have one thing on your mind.

PC: (Pose for Sarine.)

A: (Sarine walks past you with a singularly unconcerned expression.)

B: (Sarine's eyes move over you, lingering here and there, with a precision and gravity you at first find unnerving--then, strangely enticing.)

C: (Sarine barely manages to contain a fit of giggling.)

PC: (Bite Sarine's ear.)

Sarine A: Ouch!

B: (Sarine manages a smile, but this does not seem to be her favorite form of affection.)

PC: (Stroke the hollow of Sarine's neck.)

A: (You have found Sarine's weakness. Her eyelids flutter, you can feel her pulse quicken, and she twists around to give you a deep kiss.)

Sarine B: Oh. Do that again.

PC (archer): (Impress Sarine with a display of archery.)

A: (Sarine jumps into the air as your missile cuts past her, but seeing it perfectly find its mark, she smiles in spite of herself.)

PC (kensai,swashbuckler,blade): (Impress Sarine with your razor-sharp swordsmanship.)

A: (Sarine looks on in evident awe. You may even catch a hint of jealousy in the sedentary mage's eyes.)

PC (ranger,druid): (Call down a bird to amuse Sarine.)

Sarine A: Sweet leaping Lathander, what do you think you're trying to pull! That thing is flying right over us, and you know what birds do to people underneath them!

PC (mage,bard): (Impress Sarine with obscure lore.)

Sarine A: What, you just heard of that? It's standard knowledge for the field.

Sarine B: I...I knew that!

PC (mage,sorcerer,bard): (Impress Sarine with a series of cantrips, each more elaborate than the last.)

Sarine A: Give it up, CHARNAME.

PC (thief,bard): (Pick Sarine's pocket.)

A: (Absorbed in thought, Sarine is an all-too-simple mark. You find yourself returning her purse out of guilt, for which your reward is a none-too-charitable look.)

PC (cleric,druid,ranger,monk): (Give Sarine your blessing.)

A: This is hardly fair. I have to accept your blessings, but I don't get to run experiments on you?

PC (bard): (Serenade Sarine.)

A: (Sarine stops to listen attentively, head on one side. While she says nothing you have the unmistakable sense, from her demeanor, that she has always wanted a man to do this for her.)

PC: I wish you would stop smoking.

Sarine: I wish you would mind your own gods-damned business!...Sorry, it's the tobacco. It's been a few hours.

PC: I wish you would stop chewing your hair.

Sarine: I coat it with pladium, it's a powerful sedative. You don't want to see what I'd be like otherwise. That was a joke.--I'll stop the day I die.

PC: What are you thinking about?

Sarine A: You really want me to explain? You might want to find a place to sit...No? I didn't think so.

Sarine B: Destiny, good, evil, prudence, folly, gods, demons, my next pipe, the Weave and the state of my robes. The usual suspects.

Sarine C: (Sarine grins subtly.) Reviewing a memory of the past night. Perhaps you know which one I mean.

Sarine D: You know how ponds freeze over in winter? Well, where do you think all the ducks go?

Sarine E: What if my eyes go bad? You know the gnomes make those spectacles by grinding glass. Would you still like me if I started wearing those?

Sarine F: You know those steaks they serve at inns, filled with butter? How do you think they get the butter in there?

Sarine G: Sorry, but something I'd rather keep to myself.

PC: How are you feeling?

Sarine A (wounded 30%): Honestly, I could use a cleric's touch at the moment.

Sarine B (wounded 70%): I'm nearly dead. Is that what you wanted to hear?

Sarine C: Not badly, considering everything.

Sarine D: Happy, CHARNAME. The happiest I've been in a while.

Sarine E: This isn't one of my better days. Perhaps you noticed.

PC: You are a valuable member of this group.

A: Oh, CHARNAME, I'm sure you say that to all the girls you're bedding.

B: That's good to hear. I think I've grown better at this in direct proportion to realizing how far I still have to go.

C: Well, that's a romantic line if I ever I heard one. But thank you.

PC: (Tear yourself away.) end

_ToB Flirtpack_: The basic flirtpack with a few additions and subtractions.

Basic options are intact _except_ for the class ones, telling her to quit smoking/chewing her hair, posing, and biting her ear.

PC: (Point out that Sarine looks thinner.)

Sarine A: (A firm hug, and several moments of breathless kissing later, Sarine pulls back to regard you with sparkling eyes.) You do know a thing or two about pleasing a girl after all, CHARNAME.

PC: (Offer to be Sarine's guinea pig.)

Sarine A: Cute, but I'm not sure you really know what you'd be getting into.

Sarine B: Hmm! I'll let you know if I come up with anything...interesting.

Sarine C: Heh. Now that you've made the offer, you'll never know when I might take you up on it.

PC: (Knead Sarine's shoulders.)

A: (You are astonished by the amount of tension Sarine's narrow shoulders hold--they feel like knots impossible to untie. She seems unused to receiving such attentions, as well, and while she sighs happily, you soon give up.)

B: (Sarine, startled, pulls away from you.) Thanks for the thought. I'm fine, though.

PC: (Offer Sarine a massage.)

A: (While this may not be the most opportune setting, you find concealment and a patch of bare ground, on which Sarine happily lies. Unshy, she pulls her robes clear of her shoulders and closes her eyes in anticipation.)

A: (Leaning over Sarine, you have the opportunity to work away more deeply the tension that grips her small frame like a vise. From the faint, delightfully varied noises she makes, you can tell that she appreciates the effort.)

A: (Even after months of travel, her skin is still soft and pale beneath her robes. It seems incomparably tender and rich as you knead it, and leaning closer, your hands straying as of their own accord, it takes a conscious effort to announce you are finished.)

A: (Fixing her robes, Sarine turns, almost absent-mindedly, and plants a light kiss on the tip of your nose.)

B: Hmm! Only if you promise to let me return the favor.

C: Thanks for the thought. I'm fine, though.

PC (druid,ranger): (Offer Sarine cosmetics made with your herbal lore.)

Sarine A: Will this really work? It looks like mud. I trust you, I'll give it a try.

PC (mage,cleric,ranger,monk): (Engage Sarine in philosophical debate.)

Sarine: ...and that's why...going from that postulate...but first we need objective grounds for...paired assertions which indicate...now do you see why you're wrong?

PC (mage,sorcerer,bard,druid): (Impress Sarine with the cantrip to end all cantrips, the distillation of all your years of arcane practice, into which you feel you've channeled your very soul.)

A: (After regarding the lingering, glittering particles for a moment, Sarine finally blinks.) That wasn't half-bad, CHARNAME.

PC: (Share a smoke with Sarine.)

A: (The mood is strange, distinctly masculine, as you and Sarine stand side-by-side, the clouds of your smoke disappearing above your heads. You notice that as she inhales, her pensiveness gives way to a momentary look of what must be profound sadness, replaced by contentment as she lets it escape her mouth.)

_Conditional flirts_: Become available from the flirtpacks depending on the circumstances—some only appear in certain areas, others appear for good after being "triggered"—letters in parentheses indicate C (chaste flirtpack), B (basic) and T (ToB)—they always appear at the bottom of the menu just above "let Sarine be" (yes I am so neurotic I even care how menus are arranged)

**Note:** In ToB, starting from the talk in Amkethran where Sarine loses her temper, you will get the most indifferent/"not in the mood" response to all the flirts except hugging. After you've decided whether to keep the child (and in the case of deciding against it, gone to D'yana), everything goes back to normal except the sex. This isn't restored in either case until the final lovetalk when she sleeps with you again, for all the good that does you.

PC (C,B,T)[in any inn]: (Buy Sarine a drink.)

Sarine A: You really do know me, CHARNAME. Cheers!

Sarine B: Thanks, but I'm fine for now. I've got a bit of a headache.

Sarine C: Only on the strict condition you join me.

PC (C,B,T)[in the wilderness—any area where characters' wilderness sounds go off]: (Yell "bear!")

A: (Your effort to launch Sarine trembling into your arms has been a success, although she quickly recovers, and the look on her face bodes no good.)

PC (C,B,T)[in the wilderness]: (Pick a flower for Sarine.)

Sarine A: *sigh* Think hard, CHARNAME. Doesn't this remind you of anything?

PC (B,T)[you get the "nookie stone" during your talk with Sarine]: (Slip Sarine the greenstone.)

Sarine A: Hmm! Message received. end, sleep

Sarine B: Sorry, not tonight. I've felt better. You don't want to know the details.

Sarine C: What, now? You certainly have an odd...if intriguing...sense of timing. end, sleep

Sarine D: Sorry, but can it wait? end

Sarine E: Why, you must have read my mind. end, sleep

PC (B,T)[Sarine has said that she loves you]: I love you, Sarine.

Sarine A: Thank you. I suppose one can't be reminded of a thing like that too often.

PC (T)[Sarine is pregnant and you kept the child]: You know, you should *really* stop smoking.

Sarine A: *sigh* I suppose you're right. Now you see why I was so concerned?

PC (T)[Sarine is pregnant and you kept the child]: (Step behind Sarine and place your hand on her stomach.)

A: (Sarine stands very still, and says nothing. You cannot see her face. After a moment, you hear her sigh--you imagine, happily--and she places her hand over yours.)

PC (T)[Sarine is pregnant and you didn't keep the child]: (Pat Sarine on the back.)

A: (Sarine gives you a look, as if to suggest the gesture is bathetic; but it melts into a grateful, if fragile, smile.)

_Brynnlaw Encounter_

[Not far from the docks, you see a human mage named Lord Brecias along with a Cowled Enforcer. They teleport out and Sarine speaks to you immediately.]

Sarine: Holy gods, I'm tempted to pray. It was a stroke of luck he teleported out without looking this way.

PC: Do you mean to say you knew that man, Sarine?

PC: If you have information, talk!

Sarine: I'm sure of it. That man was Lord Brecias, Counselor of Enforcement - perhaps the third or fourth highest ranking Cowl there is. That he's here bodes trouble.

Sarine: I should tell you what I know, since I've come this far. Spellhold...isn't much discussed among us, and few know much of it. The bureau with the closest dealings is Affairs, and nobody likes to deal with them much, either. A post to Spellhold generally suggests one enjoys their work a little too much, if you catch my drift.

Sarine: In Lord Brecias' case, only the direst emergency would drag him out here. I suggest we be careful...and avoid crossing paths with him, if we can.

PC A: What do you think might have gone wrong?

PC B: What else do you know? Any information at all would be helpful.

PC D: I am not sure I can trust you. You wouldn't be feeling nostalgic, would you?

Sarine A: I think it's best not to speculate. We'll find out soon enough, I suspect.

Sarine B: I'm afraid that's all I know. I've certainly never been here, or known any who have.

Sarine C: Don't worry. I came here with you, and if it's what you want, I intend to leave with you as well.

Sarine: Hmm. I never thought I'd find myself here, but least of all in such circumstances.

Valygar: And now we shall find out if the leopard can change its spots, once and for all.

Jaheira: It would seem your former colleagues are in some trouble, then? Perhaps they have bit off more than they can chew.

Anomen: I suspect she knows more than she says. But trusting her is your decision, CHARNAME.

Sarine: I'll do what I can to help you. And to be honest, a part of me is curious to see the inside of the dreaded Asylum at last.

_Lord Brecias' Body_

This corpse is that of an evidently fearsome man, Lord Brecias of the Cowled Wizards. Scars on his body bear witness to a pitched magical battle. However in the end, he fell at the hands of the mage Irenicus. The damage is so great that nothing could likely be done to revive him.

Weight: 198 pounds

_Talks &etc._

If, romance active, you sleep with Phaere:

Sarine: CHARNAME. So you chose that tawdry drow over me in the end, hmm?

PC A: What are you talking about? I had to, or I'd blow our cover!

PC B: Yes, I suppose it comes to that.

PC C: I have no idea what you're talking about.

PC D: I wasn't aware our relationship was exclusive, Sarine.

Sarine A: If you can lie to me like that, I'm certain you could have found a lie for her.

Sarine B: Ouch.

Sarine C: Oh, please.

Sarine D: Oh, don't give me that. How many Drow Wizards have you seen me hopping into bed with?

Sarine: My...oh, oh! My heart is breaking, breaking! I think...I think I'm going to die...!

Sarine: (As you reach out to Sarine, lowering your guard, she slaps you.)

Sarine: Pig! It's over. end, romance broken

If, romance active, you manage not to sleep with Phaere:

Sarine: CHARNAME...

PC: Nothing happened, I swear it!

PC: I can explain...

PC: Sarine, thanks the gods. She wanted to do...I will not even say what!

PC: You won't turn jealous on me, I hope?

Sarine: Don't worry, I did the arithmetic. You weren't in there nearly long enough to get up to anything...much as one might be tempted to make a joke about your, ahem, constitution.

Lost Soul Talk: This takes place after you retrieve Imoen and Irenicus steals your soul, for both romance and non-romance (hopefully it fits both relatively well).

Sarine: Is...is it it true? I mean, did he do what he said he would do?

PC A: Given he was as long-winded as you, Sarine, and I can't say I understood what he said he would do. But I am in pain.

PC B: I fear so. I feel as if a part of me has been torn away.

PC C: I'm hurting. But it's a good hurt, you know?

PC D: Nonsense, I feel fine. He must have been bluffing.

Sarine A, B: I feared as much. There was a man who knew what he was doing, if ever I saw one.

Sarine C, D: That's our CHARNAME, stiff upper lip and all that. But don't lie to me, I can see you're shaken.

Sarine: I never though I would meet a mage of such power. And not only power, but genius. A glance around this room shows principles of design I had never thought possible--yolking the power of machinery to pure magical energy.

Sarine: And the "separation of souls"...there are only mentions of it, like whispers on the page, in the oldest and darkest Elven annals we have access to. Why does he make himself a villain? If he stepped into the light, he would be lauded up and down the Sword Coast as the great mind he is.

PC 1A: I know what you mean. My brother was the same way.

PC 1B: Greatness and goodness are not always brothers. I've learned that much, if anything.

PC 1C: But surely these creations ought not to exist? You know that better than anyone. goto Sarine

PC 1D: I'm sorry, but if you have to praise my archfoe, could you at least wait until the next day after he's through maiming me? goto Sarine

Sarine 1A: In physical strength, you've told me, while this man has his mind. Yes.

Sarine 1B: I wonder, then, if they can even be found combined? Certainly from what I've known...

Sarine: What I wouldn't give for a team of apprentices to pack this equipment and cart it off for study! He's left it all behind like a child's blocks!

PC 2A: Alright, that is quite enough of that!

PC 2B: I'm deeply touched by your concern for my well-being.

PC 2C: I understand your fascination.

Sarine 2A, B: Sorry! I got a little carried away. Of course, this is terrible, and we have to find him as soon as we can. Rely on me, I'll do my best to help. end

Sarine 2C: But forgive me, I got a little carried away. Of course, this is terrible, and we have to find him as soon as we can. Rely on me, I'll do my best to help. End

Romance: Dizzy in Spellhold

PC: Your vision falters&etc.

Sarine: What's wrong? Don't think I didn't notice that.

PC A: I feel as if I'm losing control of myself. Whatever Irenicus did to me...

PC B: This isn't good. I feel as if I'm not myself.

PC C: It's nothing. After all that, who wouldn't be a touch lightheaded?

PC D: I'm fine.

PC E: I do not know, but I appreciate your concern.

Sarine: I hope you'll last. To be honest, I'm a little afraid myself. An ex-Cowled Wizard trapped in a Spellhold dungeon! The gods must be laughing themselves to death.

Romance: Slayer transformation

PC: Bad stuff,&etc.

Sarine: Oh gods, I knew this wasn't good. CHARNAME, can you hear me? Look me in the eyes.

PC A: This is worse than before. I fear...

PC B: I feel so...Sarine, you've got to help me...

PC B: Sarine! You've got to get away from me!

PC D: Run, woman!

Sarine: I can't hear a word you're saying! CHARNAME, I'm here, calm down. Somebody fetch a cussed cleric!

_Transformation._

Sarine: So this is the Bhaal essence.

PC A: I can't forgive myself for having put you in such danger.

PC B: Sarine, are you alright? Speak to me.

PC C: You will not flee from me now?

PC D: Yes. My true power, awakened at last.

Sarine A: I can take care of myself. This isn't your fault, CHARNAME. We've got to get out of here and do something about it.

Sarine B: Am *I* alright? Gods...that's the man I know. Thanks for that, but I'm fine. Now as for you...we've got to get out of here.

Sarine C: I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared to death. But this is the path I choice and I'm not about to leave you now. Come on, we've got to get out of here.

Sarine D: Don't...don't talk like that, CHARNAME, it gives me the shakes. You can't think this is good! We've got to get out of here...and do something about it.

Tree of Life talk: _romance_

PC: (You see Sarine Nesteria, the curious, thoughtful and oft-troubled mage, who left the ranks of your old friends the Cowled Wizards to follow you. Her face, as frequently, wears a determined but anxious cast. You feel a hitch in your pulse as you recall the various ways your relationship has grown and deepened.)

Sarine: What is it? Have I got something on my forehead?

PC A: Sarine, I love you deeply, and I would die myself before I'd see you harmed. Please do not follow me. I will return to you...if I am able.

PC B: My love, I want you by my side, as much as I wish to see you kept from harm. Are you certain you wish to face what lies ahead?

PC C: I just needed to get a good look at you before...you know.

Sarine A: Phft. After all this time, CHARNAME, do you really think so little of me? Can you imagine me as some lovelorn widow...strewing rose petals into a stream, or somesuch? Think hard about this. No?...I didn't think so. Now let's go.

Sarine B: As certain as fools and death, CHARNAME. And if we fall...well, I can think of no one I'd rather spend eternity with.

Sarine C: We-ell. Looking is free, as they say. I hope you enjoy the view.

Tree of Life: _nonromance_

PC: (You see Sarine Nesteria, the curious, thoughtful and oft-troubled mage, who left the ranks of your old friends the Cowled Wizards to follow you. Her face, frequently, wears a determined but anxious cast.)

Sarine: What is it? Have I got something on my forehead?

PC A: I thank you for your loyalty, but this my fight. I cannot demand that anyone follow me now.

PC B: I wish you to fight beside me, but I respect your wishes. Are you certain this is what you want?

PC C: This will be our hardest fight. Can I count on you?

Sarine A: And supposing I want to tag along? A showdown between two of the most powerful beings I've ever known! You don't really think I'd miss out on that.

Sarine B: As certain as fools and death, CHARNAME. And if we fall...well, I can think of no better companion to explore whatever lies beyond.

Sarine C:A showdown between two of the most powerful beings I've ever known? You don't really think I'd miss out on that, do you?

Volo's Comments:

_Nonromance_

Volo: As much is said of the grace and wisdom of Sarine Nesteria, as of her fearsome genius, that is said to make archmages tremble at its mention. Her name is an inspiration to all young ladies who wish to pursue the arcane arts...and not a few young braves.

Sarine: Oh, stop! You're making me blush!

Vole: As much is said of the grace and wisdom of Sarine Nesteria, as of her fearsome genius, that is said to make archmages tremble at its mention. Yet even this wildflower was plucked by the great CHARNAME, and now a further strength is added to their respective legends--the timeless strength of their love.

Sarine: Oh, stop! You're making me blush!

Fall of Saradush talk:

Sarine: So the city of Saradush has fallen, at the hands of the immortal fire giant, Yaga-Shura. You know...if I could go back in time and tell myself, a year ago, that I'd be involved in a thing like this, I would have laughed myself out the door for telling tales.

PC A: This is no tale, Sarine, it is very real.

PC B: I could say the same of myself, three years ago or more.

PC C: We'll soon see how "immortal" he really is.

PC D: He thinks he is powerful for having destroyed a city? I could do far more if I put my mind to it.

Sarine A: I know that, CHARNAME.

Sarine B: But recently, I suppose you knew it would come to something like this, didn't you?

Sarine C: I suppose he sealed his fate the moment he went up against you, hmm?

Sarine D: Don't say things like that, CHARNAME. You're starting to scare me.

Sarine: They're all giants, aren't they? At least in their own heads. They don't care a fig for all the little people who get in their way, allies or enemies.

Sarine: Power trickles inwards. The stronger gobble up the weaker until there's only one left...and then, what? I suppose one solitary giant...not only master of all he surveys, but literally, himself *all* he surveys. A strange thought, or a dark riddle I can't guess the meaning of.

Sarine: Promise me. Even if you...like this power, even if you aren't willing to retire to a country estate in Waterdeep...never forget about the people. You are a giant too, and when you move, they suffer. I could easily have been one of them.

PC 1A: I know that, Sarine, and it causes me pain.

PC 1B: That is not my fault! You speak as if I wanted this!

PC 1C: I will never forget, Sarine. The protections of innocents is what I desire before all else.

PC 1D: Hmm. I will see what I can do, but I am not making any promises.

Sarine 1A: Strange as it sounds...I'm glad to hear that, CHARNAME.

Sarine 1B: I-I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, but...you are what you are, something I think I understand all too well.

Sarine 1C: I'm glad to hear that, CHARNAME. And...spare a thought even for those who may be only a little guilty, hmm?

Sarine 1D: I sincerely hope that was a joke, for my sake and yours.

Master Wraith Encounter: Sarine's wraith is a glowing boy with the title of "Child."

Child: Mother!

Sarine: What is this, what is this supposed to be? Are you talking to me, little one? How did you get here?

Child: I followed you, mother. I was so lost...and scared. But we'll never be apart again, please say we won't.

Sarine: Listen, I don't know what you think, but I'm not your...

Child: You made me. You gave me a name. You made me for work, to topple cities and kings.

Child: When I breathe, castles are blown away like tinderwood. Men writhe and scream. Babes are roasted like meat in their cradles. And when it's over, the land is clean. No more violence and hatred. No more struggling. I could make all the realms clean for you, mother.

Sarine: S-stop it. I don't know what order of magic this is, but...

Child: Isn't this what you wanted, mother? Haven't I done your work?

Child: Why don't you love me, mother? [change to deep voice] WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?

Sarine: Stop it! No more!

PC A: None of this is real, Sarine! You must push it out of your mind!

PC B: Stop this at once, she has suffered enough!

PC C: Why does this move you, haven't you put it behind you?

PC D: Sarine, don't look at it! Look at me, look into my eyes!

Sarine: Stop, stop...STOP!

On the PC's Final Choice (romance):

Sarine: Well? Why are you looking at me? What are you waiting for...step forward and take it.

PC A: Wait...what?

PC B: Sarine, is that truly what you want?

PC C: This is no time for jokes, Sarine.

Sarine A: You heard me. Grasp your precious destiny.

Sarine B: Of course it is.

Sarine C: Who says I'm joking?

Sarine: Don't think I'm an idiot...I can see you want to! You would have to be mad to turn down such an opportunity, and I could hardly love a madman!

PC 1A: But that is not what you said before!

PC 1B: You do not know what you are saying, my dear.

PC 1C: Very well. If that is what you truly wish.

Sarine: C-coward! Don't do me any favors! You think I want to see that haunted look in your eyes, the rest of your life? Knowing that you could have had it all...and chose me instead...

PC 2A: I know you better than this, Sarine. I will listen to your eyes, and not your words.

PC 2B: You must be joking. I wouldn't accept this power even if you begged me to, I simply don't want it.

PC 2B: Very well. If that is what you truly wish.

Sarine 2A, B: *sigh* Stupid, stupid man.

Sarine 2C: Go on, then! Go on!

_Adventure in Gender Role Reversal_: The Sarine Mod doesn't deal much with sexism, but the fact remains that Sarine fought her way near to the top of a hierarchy dominated by men; and she absolutely lo-oves being a female drow. She will torment a romancing PC to no end in the Underdark, and there is a romance event at the Inn in Ust'Natha. The first of three talks below triggers when you get out of Adalon's cave, the second triggers as you approach the Ust'Natha inn the first time. The third triggers randomly thereafter.

Sarine: Veldrin! Attend to me!

PC A: I beg your pardon?

PC B: I have another name, Sarine. Have you forgotten it?

PC C: I think I see where this is going, and I don't like it.

PC D: What do you desire, mistress?

Sarine: I am overheated. Remove your tunic and use it to fan me in a cooling manner.

PC 1A: Yes, mistress.

PC 1B: Is this some kind of joke?

PC 1C: (I will not submit to this indignity simply because we are drow!)

Sarine 1A: Acceptable. You may one day be worthy of my bedchamber, male. end

Sarine 1B: Less chattering, more fanning! Or do you wish to be thrown into the...spider pits of...great suffering? end

Sarine: Male! These boots of mine are looking shabby!

PC A: *sigh* Are you addressing me, Sarine?

PC B: Ah…ahem, yes, mistress. Shall I take them to the polisher's?

PC C: (You needn't carry this so far, you know!)

Sarine A: You dare to question me, thou rutting dog? Now down on your knees and lick my boots!

Sarine B: Do you think I have that kind of time? Get down on you knees and lick them clean!

Sarine C: I cannot be bothered to lean close enough to catch your whispering. Get down on your knees and lick my boots!

PC 1A: *sigh* Yes, mistress.

PC 1B: (Alright, enough if enough!)

Sarine 1A: Excellent. And be sure to afford me a decent view of your muscled backside as you go about your work, hmm?

Sarine 1B: What was that, male? You are an imposter, a traitor to Ust'Natha? No? Then I suggest you get to licking my boots!

Sarine: Veldrin! I crave jelly made from an Illithid Elder Brain!

PC A: *sigh* I shall see what I can do, mistress.

PC B: But there's, like, three of those things!

PC C: (You are going to *get it* when we're back on the surface!)

Sarine A: Wait, I've changed my mind. I would prefer boiled Tarrasque's tongue, with a sauce made from Ilmater's tears. What are you gawking about, hop to it!

Sarine B: And I want to eat one!

Sarine C: (And what makes you think I wouldn't be happy to remain here, hmm?)

[This one takes place in the central Underdark area, after you've killed one of the three things you need for the spell component. It triggers for **nonromance** as well.]

Sarine: The anatomy of these Underdark creatures is fascinating! I'd read the books, of course, but I can't tell you how thrilled I am to observe them firsthand. I've filled two scrolls with notes already.

PC (elder orb=dead): I was a bit busy dodging their rays to take notes myself.

PC (elder brain=dead): I didn't have much time to observe their anatomy in their prison cells.

PC (Kuo-Toa prince=dead): I'm sorry, is that what you were doing while I was pulling that poisoned bolt out of my thigh?

PC: This isn't a zoo, Sarine.

PC: I'm happy for you.

PC: I know what you mean. It is a shame we must defend ourselves against them.

Sarine: Look, look at that bat! It has four wings! Did you ever see such a gods-blessed thing?

Resting in the Ust'Natha Inn:

Sarine: Time to retire? Exhausted after a hard day in a drow male's life, I suppose? My poor, poor little Veldrin.

PC A: You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself.

PC B: Only because a certain someone seems bent on making it exhausting.

PC C: The minute we get inside that bedroom, I'll teach you who's boss!

PC D: I must have rest if I am to continue to serve you, mistress. Forgive me my weakness. goto Sarine 1

Sarine A, B: Listen, I had to put up with fifteen years of white-haired men pinching me through my robes--WHICH I might add, because I can see your look, I enjoyed less often than not--and I know if I'd been a man, I would have been sitting on top of the Research Bureau six years ago. I'd say I've earned this. goto Sarine 1

Sarine C: Hmm! I don't know whether I should claw your face open for that remark, or confess how alluring I find it. goto Sarine 2

Sarine 1: But the pathetic life of a drow male does have its...rewards, does it not? You've been a good little slave. Would you care to sample them?

PC 1A: I beg your mercy, my mistress, but I am too weary to slake your lusts. You must find another slave for tonight.

PC 1B: I'd hoped this was heading that way.

PC 1C: Do you even have to ask?

PC 1D: I don't find this funny. You'll have your fun when you stop treating me like dirt.

Sarine 1A: Hmph! Don't tempt me, CHARNAME. Some of these drow males look mighty appealing.--Joking, joking. A platonic night spent in a drow inn, eh? An event for the history books, I'm sure. end, sleep

Sarine 1B, C: Then follow me, slave, and if your exertions please me, I shall consider sparing you the awful fate of...of...I can't do this. Just hop into bed. end, sleep

Sarine 1D: Oh, be a sport! And don't tempt me to summon one of these pleasure slaves. end, sleep

Sarine 2: Shall we deal a blow to the very foundations of drow society, then? I'll do whatever you like tonight. You call the shots. end, rest


	5. NPC Banters

_Note:_ The site's formatting means that the SoA banters, of which there are at least two per character, blend into each other; so hopefully it's clear where one ends and the next begins

**Banters**

_With Keldorn_

Sarine: Well, well, Sir Keldorn Firecam! I never imagined that a move into freelance would bring me into *more* distinguished company.

Keldorn: The very same, my lady; although I do not place much stock in titles. A man should be judged by the mettle of his acts. As for yourself I know but the cowl, although in time I hope to learn of the face beneath it.

Sarine: Say now...I seem to recall that one of my, ah, junior colleagues--silly little thing--had quite the girlish infatuation with you. Seemed to think you looked "dashing." Women, eh?

Keldorn: I can only hope the infatuation has since been parlayed into love for a worthier soul, Sarine.

Sarine: Oh, to be sure. But ah...should I ever happened to meet her again…could you perhaps see your way to affixing your signature to this scrap of parchment? I know she'd be thrilled; I'm ever so sorry to trouble your lordship...

Keldorn: Ah...Think nothing of it, Sarine.

Keldorn: Sarine, your character has a thoughtful turn, and I know you have changed much since your youth. Tell me, have you perhaps considered another path?

Sarine: I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, Keldorn.

Keldorn: Until now, your life has been spent in the study of magic; the which is no doubt a worthy pursuit. But what of the nobler side of life--that is to say, the spiritual side?

Sarine: That's what I thought you were getting at. Hmm. Tell you the truth, there's one thing I never really understood. I've been known to walk in a temple to say a prayer for luck, but to follow a god...

Sarine: The gods are beings, aren't they? It's magic they use, albeit more powerful than I could hope to master in my lifetime. So what's the difference between praying for spells and mastering them through study?

Keldorn: Ah, that is precisely where you misunderstand. The gods cannot be judged by the standards of mortals, Sarine. The bliss of Torm's embrace, it is said, while we describe it with legends of golden thrones and banquets, is beyond any earthly pleasure.

Keldorn: The ways of the gods must be grasped by the heart, not the mind--the gods themselves must not be confused with the forms they take.

Sarine: It sounds nice when you put it that way. I'll have to think it over.

_With Minsc_

Minsc: Fear not, gentle lady who be unused to the hearty, tasty life of meat and potatoes we heroes lead! A mighty indeed hero stands to protect you...and his ranger, Minsc! Is that not right, Boo?

Sarine: What is this? Is this some kind of joke?

Minsc: Jokes are what the boasts of bad guys become when they meet our steel! Minsc knows no other kind, although Boo's wit has impressed many a lady.

Sarine: CHARNAME, this man is mentally ill. We need to get him treatment.

Minsc: Minsc's metal is never ill, Sarine. And he needs treatment only after battling many fiends indeed!

Sarine: CHARNAME, are you listening to me!...Don't just stand there laughing, this is not funny! He needs to be locked up for his own protection!

Sarine: Minsc! Oh Mi-insc!

Minsc: What is to you need, Sarine? Full-blooded man that he be, Minsc cannot resist a lady who calls to him in such honeyed tones.

Sarine: Can you, ah...write?

Minsc: I can right as many wrongs as there be in the world, and perhaps one more besides!

Sarine: Yes I...should have known you'd say that. Alright, can you *draw* the letter "m?" It's the one that looks like two arches. I mean bumps. Like this.

Minsc: Ah! It is this art you mean. I can do this for you, Sarine, although a lady's drawing is surely nicer than mine.

Sarine: Now could just draw it...right here, on this line? On this little piece of parchment? Ple-ease, for me? Good, go-od, that's it...

Minsc: What are these papers you give to me? Minsc does not know this word, this..."commitment." And surely "asylum" is not such a place as the evil wizards took our friend Imoen?

Sarine: Damn. I, ah, didn't think you could read. CHARNAME is giving me a look. We'll pick this up later, alright?

Note: _The following triggers between Minsc and Sarine in Spellhold, either (preferably) when you're going around and talking to the prisoners, or when you return to confront Irenicus._

Sarine: Minsc?

Minsc: A-hey, my lady! Do you see foes in need of pounding?

Sarine: Minsc, you...like this place, don't you?

Minsc: Ah, ha, what are you saying, foolish girl! It is a place of great evil, is it not?

Sarine: Well...leaving aside all that, it's nice, isn't it? Big and comfortable, safe? If we could find nice people who would look after you...you'd have three meals a day...

Minsc: The code of the Rashemen says, a warrior shall not know such goodies until he goes to the afterlife in a blaze of big glory! Although you are a woman, do not mutter such sweet temptings in the ear of Minsc, Sarine.

_With Imoen_

Sarine: Imoen, is it? CHARNAME has told you about me? I ah...feel as if I have to offer some kind of apology, as an ex-representative of the organization that locked you up for no good reason. And led to all this.

Imoen: There's no hard feelings. No offense to you guys, but Irenicus had you wrapped around his finger from day one. He's the one responsible for all this...and nothing any of the Cowls did to me was as bad as...well.

Sarine: Sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up memories. It's just the further I go from the Cowled Wizards dormitories, the more it seems like I have to apologize for.

Imoen: Sarine, don't sweat it. Not everything they did was your fault. I'm kind of impressed you feel responsible at all.

Sarine: We just rescued you from prison, torture and worse, and already you're telling *me* not to feel bad? I've got to hand it to you...you're something.

Imoen: You know, I really admire you.

Sarine: That's...nice to hear, if unexpected. What on earth for?

Imoen: Are you kidding? You're a woman, a powerful mage, and not that much older than me. That's not something I've seen as much as, well, I'd like to.

Imoen: When I started studying magic, I always felt like I wasn't good enough. Everyone thought I was "the kid," the "little thief"...they could believe I did one thing well, but not two. If not for a few friends, I might have just given it up. But I knew I was smart enough, I just had to keep telling myself that until it fell into place.

Sarine: Wait just one second. You mean to tell me you haven't always studied magic? You sure could have fooled me.

Imoen: Heh, thanks. But you know how it is. They say a woman can do anything a man can do...but they're surprised when you want to. It's those *little* things...those little doubts, your own and others, that hold you back. But I guess that was never a problem for you.

Sarine: About the only problem I've ever had was reigning in the massive contempt I felt for anyone I didn't think was as smart as me, man or woman. That lasted until I was about...well, that is if it's even gone by now.

Imoen: Hee, hee.

Imoen: *sigh* I'm so glad I got to travel with CHARNAME, no matter what's happened. Meeting interesting people makes it all worth it.

Imoen: Sarine, what was your first experience with magic?

Sarine: Hmm. I suppose I was pretty well-acquainted with theory before I even tried to weave my first cantrip. For years, it was all inside my head...where perhaps it was brighter than it ended up proving. My first spell was a Burning Hands, I recall. I felt a thrill when the energy moved in me...but the results were disappointing.

Sarine: And yourself?

Imoen: I guess it was predictable. I was thinking of ways to pick locks I couldn't reach, when I remembered I'd heard of the "knock" spell...

Sarine: Are you ever sorry you took it up?

Imoen: Huh? What are you talking about, why would I be?

Sarine: What I suppose I meant was, well, was it worth all the effort? Just to pick a lock on the other side of a window, that is.

Imoen: Hee-hee. Well, it may have landed me in this mess, but it's gotten me out of just as many. I'm glad I can still jump a fence, though.

Imoen: Sarine?

Sarine: Hmm?

Imoen: Why do you smoke?

Sarine: What, you mean this little pipe? I guess it's been hanging in my mouth for so long I'd forgot it. You've been up and down the Sword Coast, don't tell me you haven't seen one of these before.

Imoen: Well of course I have, I just always wondered...why. Gorion said it was bad for me. Although I'd always catch him puffing away on that big old pipe of his when he thought CHARNAME and I weren't around...

Sarine: Heh. You know what they always say, there's only one way to find out. Care for a taste?

Imoen: Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this. But...hmm.

Sarine: Quick now, kid, while CHARNAME's looking the other way.

_With Yoshimo_

Sarine: Yoshimo! I can call you without the suffix, right, we know each other. Mokkari makka? Dou yanen?

Yoshimo: You greatly surprise me, Sarine! For all the popularity of ours wares, knowledge of our Kara-Turan languages is rare in these lands. How did you come by it?

Sarine: Naa, bochi-bochi denen. You pick these things up, that's all. To be honest, this kind of study made a welcome break from cracking the real books. It was like stretching the mind if you will. Souiu omowahenya?

Yoshimo: As well, I am amused by your attempt to pinpoint my regional accent. In fact, I hail from the Imperial Capital of Kiyomizu; our way of speaking is similar to that in the commercial port of Saoka, which is more famous. In Kara-Tur...speaking such, you would not be taken for a very cultured person. And I might add that you sound like a man.

Sarine: Akande! Nandeyanen? Oh, as if it makes any difference. Naa, chinami-ni, CHARNAME-sama, oh-aho yanen?

Yoshimo: Ha, ha, ha! Honma-ni, honma-ni.

Sarine: Why Yoshimo, rolling the bones? And what a beautiful pair you've got! Kara-Turan ivory, I presume.

Yoshimo: I am afraid you have caught me! Yes, as one renown for his deftness of hand, I use these simple games for practice. But I was not aware you were a, what is the word? A connoisseur of gambling, Sarine.

Sarine: Are you kidding? I'm an absolute fiend for dice and cards! We had to do something to pass the time in those chambers while our solutions fermented. What do you say, bonkura, care to try your luck?

Yoshimo: By all means, but ah...my favorite is a simple Kara-Turan game we call "toriku." Are you by any chance familiar?

Sarine: Enlighten me. I love to know the greatest achievements of other civilizations.

Yoshimo: As I said, the rules are quite simple. These dice, you see, are four-sided. We each begin with a purse of fifty gold. If you are to roll a "one," you give me one gold coin. A "two," you give me half of your purse. A "three," you give me your entire purse. If you roll a "four," you are fortunate, and do not have to give me anything.

Sarine: And then it's your turn, right?

Yoshimo: But you are my guest! Ancient tradition requires me to cede all my turns to you.

Sarine: You must think I'm an idiot.

Yoshimo: Ah Sarine, I have known so many men and women of great intellect, who were sadly lacking in common sense. I am saddened to learn you are not one of them.

_With Anomen_

Sarine: Pardon me, I don't mean to be rude, though I know I always am. But--you are THE Anomen Delryn, are you not?

Anomen: The House Delyrn has but one head, and but one scion, Cowled One.

Sarine: I thought so. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for you.

Anomen: I am a respected servant of Helm, I hardly see what I have done to earn your pity, nor can I say I felt need of it.

Sarine: My dormitory...faced the Delryn estate for about six years, before they moved us. I couldn't help overhearing some things.

Anomen: Do you not posses even a modicum of tact? Has no one taught you that some things are better left unsaid?

Sarine: I'll keep it brief then. That affair with the porcelain chalice? I didn't need to see what was going on to know that wasn't your fault.

Anomen: ...You raise dark feelings in my breast, Sarine. Nonetheless I suppose I should thank you. I appreciate the sentiment. Now I will thank you to keep your nose out of my affairs from now on.

Anomen: Tell me. Now that you have left the ranks of those cowled bats, do you feel no remorse?

Sarine: Remorse for simply being a Cowled Wizard? I'm sorry, Anomen, I don't know what you're talking about.

Anomen: You who claim to keep Athkatla safe from the machinations of wicked mages—by inducting them into your own ranks? Who answer neither to the Council of Six, nor to the Order, nor any lawful body?

Sarine: It was never a bad of roses, I'll admit that. But when you're dealing with criminals, it's hard to keep your own hands clean all the time. Any city guard will tell you the same...and I have no doubt your precious Order, for all the good it's done, has a few modest-sized skeletons in its own closets.

Anomen: If...if we had not become acquaintances, I would take such umbrage at that remark! But I know you for a decent woman, if occasionally misguided. The fact remains, as we have discovered to a certainty, that Cowled Enforcers themselves are responsible for two-thirds the magical crime reported to decent authorities!

Sarine: Because the crime we prevented isn't reported, no doubt. I don't suppose that ever occurred to you.

Sarine: But...there were bad eggs, I can't deny that, and often it seemed as if they outnumbered the good. I wasn't in Enforcement, you know that, and...I was glad of it.

_With Haer'Dalis_

Haer'Dalis: Tell me, my magpie, is your throat made of that sterling silver as so many prime ladies?

Sarine: First of all, you'll have to explain that one. Magpie?

Haer'Dalis: Aye, that little, pretty bird that would thrust its neck beneath the executioner's blade if it espied a shiny thing on the copping-block. I daresay it suits you admirably.

Sarine: But I'm no thief, unlike some I could name. I suppose I was rather hoping for "owl."

Haer'Dalis: Ah, but these shiny things you covet are not jewels and coins. They are the secrets of the many planes, Your Royal Primeness.

Sarine: Fair enough. Now do you want me to sing, or not?

Haer'Dalis: I shall listen enraptured.

Sarine: Let's see, I'm a bit out of practice...o-oh..."Oh I wish I was an apple, a-hangin' from a tree...and e-ve-ry time my true love passed he'd take a bite of..." Hey what's the matter, where are you going? At least say something!

[Note: Sarine is a terrible singer.]

Sarine: Gods, I burn with envy just looking at you, Haer'Dalis. What is it like to be plane-touched? Though I'm sure all the girls ask you that.

Haer'Dalis: You long to partake, no doubt, of the many tales I could unfold, the many grand sights I have seen. Ah but magpie, these tales are not for you. You misunderstand.

Sarine: What, what do I misunderstand?

Haer'Dalis: This sparrow is far-flown, yes, and has seen many sights. But my span on this mortal coil is long. These sights catch my fancy for but a moment, as it is with all. But a berk who lived in a pit of sand his whole life, never knowing the greater world, could be quite content. Think you not so?

Haer'Dalis: And in the end, we are all reclaimed by that vast chaos that spawned us. That is the game.

Sarine: Whatever. I still think you're holding out on me.

_With Viconia_

Sarine: Viconia...

Viconia: Stop in your tracks, [drow pronoun]. I know that look. Second to seething, bigoted contempt, or its skimpily disguised equivalent, it is the one I have most known from you surfacers.

Sarine: What look! I was just being friendly!

Viconia: You have picked up a few words of our language in some old tome, and will now attempt to impress me with their use. Am I wrong?

Sarine: W-well, I...

Viconia: Let us be clear, [drow insult]. I do *not* impress. And the sound of a clumsy surface's tongue attempting the beautiful lilts of Drow causes me sheer agony, such that I am driven to show my interlocutor what drow can truly be like. So, before you wish me "good day" or any such...I would advise you to consider you options carefully.

Sarine: Would you like a compliment instead? You're pretty damned perceptive.

Viconia: Compliments from my lessers leave me but indifferent, although this an improvement. You may be on your way, [drow pronoun].

Viconia: I see the way you strut, Sarine. It makes me ill. You believe that by your mastery of the arcane arts, you have earned the respect of the males of your species, who treat you much as we drow treat our males.

Sarine: Yes, I know about the Drow. I remind you of some "feeble male," I suppose?

Viconia: To a disturbing extent. Your only asset is your magic, and I believe you are considered attractive by human standards. Thus you are like a canny drow male, who scrapes out a place of survival through sorcery and pleasing his mistress. What an upside-down world is this ceiling-less hell!

Sarine: I never think about "society." I do what I'm good at, that's all.

Viconia: Yet you would not last one month if you truly had to fight for survival, from day to day, watching your back at all times.

Sarine: I have a little experience watching my back. Let's stop this conversation before the two of us begin to feel that need right now.

_With Nalia_

Nalia: Don't take this the wrong way, Sarine; but whenever I see you, you've got that scrunched-up look on your face. You'll give yourself wrinkles, you know.

Sarine: Why Nalia, you're the very last person I expected to hear that from! I never thought you bought into all of that female nonsense.

Nalia: It isn't that, I only hope whatever weighs so heavily on your thoughts is a fitting object of concern.

Sarine: And what would you consider a fitting object of concern?

Nalia: Well, what were you thinking about just now?

Sarine: The movements of the stars, I'm afraid. Does that sound incurably romantic?

Nalia: There now, you see? Why lift your eyes to the stars when there are suffering people all around you?

Sarine: *sigh* Very well Nalia, out of respect for you, I'll try to spend thirty seconds thinking about the needy...There, it's up.

Nalia: Well, don't you feel better about yourself?

Sarine: Now I'm terrified by the inscrutable movements of the stars, and miserable because the world is full of suffering people. Thank you for brightening my morning, Nalia.

Nalia: *sigh*

Sarine: Nalia, why so gloomy? Get a dirty look from a beggar?

Nalia: Sarine, can I confide in you a moment? I don't know if you'll understand, but I may as well in you as in anyone here.

Nalia: Sometimes I wonder if this is really worth it. I always try to remind everyone of their obligations, but they simply can't be bothered. I know they think of me as a nag...or worse! But these are real people, real suffering! Why can't they see that?

Sarine: I don't really know what to tell you.

Nalia: But you don't feel that way about me, do you? You understand what it is I'm trying to do?

Sarine: I think it's admirable that you care about someone other than yourself, Nalia.

Nalia: And yet...

Sarine: And yet, nothing! That's all.

Nalia: There was an "and yet" in there. I heard it distinctly.

_With Jan_

Sarine: You...you aren't THE Jan Jansen, by any chance? Could such good fortune truly be mine?

Jan: To the best of my knowledge, while there are many Jansens, there is but one Jan Jansen--at your service, I might add. Now what could a Cowled Wizard want with an innocent homebody like me? No good, I fear.

Sarine: The same Jan Jansen who ducked charges when two Cowls and a city guard were arrested in a counterfeit gnomish "black book" ring? The Jan Jansen who filibustered his way out a ten-gold fine for littering? But Mr. Jansen, you're the hero of every official and civil servant who thinks the whole system could use a kick in the pantaloons!

Sarine: Go on, say something funny! Tell me a funny story!

Jan: *sigh* It's been years since I was the cause of such delight to a pretty maid, but I'm afraid I can't oblige. If you *expect* me to say something funny, anything I said would simply disappoint, you see.

Jan: And the time-honed art of gnomish storytelling--which, I might add, is no lowbrow humor but a tradition passed on from gnomish father to son at his coming-of-age--can't be drawn out so readily as all that.

Sarine: Oh, come now. At least crack a joke or something.

Jan: A Jansen does strive never to disappoint. Tell me, what is the difference between a Cowled Wizard and a fool who says "what?"

Sarine: What?

Jan: Hmm. Nothing considerable, it would appear.

Sarine: You are destroying my dreams here, Jan.

Jan: Sarine, I've been thinking, and I've come a grave conclusion. I'd listen up if I were you.

Sarine: You know I'm all ears for you, Jan.

Jan: You see my dear...you have been searching for a Jansen in the world without you. But to find true happiness, you must discover the Jansen within your own heart.

Sarine: Hmm! And I suppose you'd be an expert on that, wouldn't you? Very well, master, teach me how to unleash my inner Jansen.

Jan: Don't make light of this now, stripling lass! It may be the one most important lesson you ever learn.

Jan: Lean very close to me...

Sarine: Alright.

Jan: Now squint. Squint! My, my, Sarine, I've seen better squints from an owl.

Sarine: I'm squinting already! Now what!

Jan: There, I think your forehead wrinkles are developing nicely. Now keep that expression up for the next three years, and once the blood starts rushing to your brain, the rest should come naturally.

_With Aerie_

Sarine: It's strange how the tricks we learn in other trades prove useful when your back is against the wall. Isn't that right, my little circus performer?

Aerie: I-indeed. I had never imagined I would be putting my talents to such use, and...I am doubly grateful for them.

Sarine: As am I for the little practice I had with combat casting. What a life, eh?

Sarine: Aerie, you look tired. Small wonder with the pace we set. Would you like me to rub your shoulders?

Aerie: That is an...unexpected offer, Sarine, but thank you. I am quite weary, and would be glad to return the favor!

Aerie: Y-yes, ah...

Aerie: Sarine?

Aerie: You are...y-you are studying the...stumps of my wings!

Sarine: So my eyes strayed a little, that's all.

Aerie: You had that *look* in your eyes as well, I know that look!

Sarine: Well look, I beg your pardon, I just never had the chance to observe Avariel physiology up close before. Even in a...

Aerie: A maimed Avariel like me? A faulty specimen, is that it?

Sarine: I'm sorry!

Aerie: I think I will just go lie down to relieve my fatigue, thanks very much.

_With Cernd_

Sarine: Cernd, you're a wise man. There's something that's been bothering me ever since I was young, and I thought you might know the answer.

Cernd: I will do my best to enlighten you...although surely you know more of the laws of this world than I, having studied them all these years. I know only of simple things--the patterns of trees and flowers, the lives and deaths of small things.

Sarine: Well that's just it, you see. You know how ponds freeze over in the winter?

Cernd: I...am familiar with this tendency in nature, yes. What of it?

Sarine: Well, when that happens, where do the ducks go?

Cernd: I believe that, much like we humans when we find conditions adverse, they migrate to warmer climates. Such is the unconscious wisdom of birds.

Sarine: Oh. Is that all?

Cernd: You sound disappointed, Sarine.

Sarine: No, no, I'm glad to have this cleared up.

_The second banter only takes place after the conclusion of Cernd's quest._

Sarine: Cernd, about your son...

Cernd: *sigh* You have your own opinion about the wisdom of my course of action, I suppose?

Sarine: No, no!...Don't get me wrong, I just wanted to say I understand. Or at least, I think I do.

Sarine: I read something in some novel once, just ah, something I happened to pick up...an apprentice was fighting for some lady's true love with none other than his master, an archmage. And he wrote to her..."A genius must keep so much in store, and so cannot offer you the whole of himself, as I do."

Sarine: You are a genius in your way, Cernd.

Cernd: I see.

Sarine: Being a father isn't easy, is it?

Cernd: No, Sarine, but precious little for us thinking creatures is.

_With Mazzy_

Sarine: Pardon me, Lady Fentan, but I once heard that Halflings have more knowledge of pipe tobacco than any race in the realms. Tell me, where can I find the best variety?

Mazzy: Hmm. It is rare to hear one whose familiarity with us extends beyond our famed love of libations, but I am afraid I can be of no help to you in this, Sarine. As a Truesword of Avarine, I have sworn off all such vices, be they great or small.

Sarine: Oh come now, isn't a paladin allowed to have a bit of fun?

Mazzy: You know I am not always grave, but I find your choice of words interesting. Honest fun may be had anywhere. But a vice, seem it ever so harmless, works into your life until it controls you--like the evilest of sorcery.

Sarine: Now what a sort of thing to say.

Mazzy: Well, how many days could you go without your pipe?

Sarine: Since...well, in recent years. My record is five.

Mazzy: I rest my case.

Sarine: You're really something, Mazzy. Or rather, everything I'm not. Upright. Brave. Sure of yourself. Concise. Chaste.

Mazzy: Short?

Sarine: I was making a conscious effort to leave that out.

Mazzy: You only see these things in me, Sarine, because you perceive a lack of them in yourself. If you have one fault it is a tendency to criticize yourself unfairly, perhaps to make up for a time when you lacked all ability to do so. But, others may see you quite differently.

Sarine: Well, how do you see me then?

Mazzy: By tilting my head ever so slightly upward.

Sarine: Oh--harr, harr.

_With Korgan_

Korgan: There is nae need for them skittish glances, ye pampered spellsucker! Ye have not the hair on your chin to turn my eye.

Sarine: That's...good to know. I'll be walking on this side of CHARNAME now.

Korgan: Haw! I did advise yon leader to cut your throat, dump you in th' canal, and sell your skin for a silver, but now I think you're best kept about. You make me chortle better n' any jester.

Korgan: Now ah've killed guard, and ah've killed paladin; but fer my gold, a Cowled Wizard screams the best of the lot.

Sarine: I am just dying to find out why, I assure you.

Korgan: They dinnae see it coming! For the folk of this blasted burg are scared to bed-wetting o' spells, they think us ordinary folk quake in our boots when they pass by. But a good stout axe-blow puts an end to them fancies, ah kin tell ye.

Sarine: Hmm. To be honest, there are former acquaintances of mine I wouldn't mind introducing you too, Korgan.

Korgan: Then join wit' me! Yer womanish charms, and me steel, we'd have the city at our knees and beggin' fer it afore ye could blink.

Sarine: I'll have to table that offer for consideration. Don't be surprised if it takes a while.

Korgan: Ye canne lie to me, girl, I can see it in they eyes. Ye have as much hate in yer breast, behind them knockers, as any man or woman--man, dwarf, whatever have ye. Ask me, yer more frightenin' than I, cause ye dinnae let it out.

_With Jaheira_

Jaheira: Sarine, I may as well make it known to you that I am a plain-spoken woman. I do not know you well enough, yet, to judge your intentions, but I have noticed...these flirtatious looks of yours, these airy laughs...

Sarine: Directed at you? Gods forbid, I'm afraid you must be mistaken!

Jaheira: Most certainly *not* at me, but at certain passing men I shall not embarrass you by naming...perhaps even in our own company, I shall say no more.

Jaheira: You are not a girl by human standards. Surely you are not blind to the potential consequences of such behavior.

Sarine: Plain-spoken indeed! You aren't much older than me, from what I hear, even if you are half-elven. Anyway, you seem to be childless. Not to dig up...bad memories, but I have been told you were once married.

Jaheira: A druid is skilled in such precautions, and it was not my wish to endanger a child with the manner of life we led.

Jaheira: You, however, are a mage.

Sarine: I have precautions of my own, I'll have you know.

Jaheira: I do know, and I know from experience--that is, the experience of others--that such magic tricks are not always...efficacious.

Sarine: I'll keep that in mind. Now I suggest we stop this conversation before anyone starts listening in.

Sarine: Jaheira, I've been thinking...about that conversation, some time back...

Jaheira: *sigh* Forgive me, Sarine, I spoke out of place. My nerves were not in a fit state near the start of this journey...and I fear they are not much recovered now.

Sarine: Water under the bridge, isn't it? I was just curious, and I hope you won't mind me asking...

Jaheira: I suppose you have earned the right.

Sarine: Well, didn't you ever want children? Or don't you ever, some time ahead?

Jaheira: You speak of a future that is uncertain. I would prefer not to think of trials and responsibilities beyond those that confront us now.

Sarine: Hmm. You know, perhaps if you did have a babe, you'd stop...

Jaheira: Treating the lot of you as babes, yes, yes, I knew what you were going to say before you said it, thank you, Sarine.

_The Edwin track_

Note: _Instead of randomly-triggering banters, Sarine will have seven timered talks with Edwin in SoA, culminating in the unveiling of their "discovery." She will have a random banter with him in ToB only if they carried things through in SoA._

_The first talk triggers only after Sarine's quest, but soon after—it should be quite obvious to the player they'll have something to say to each other, and I wouldn't want to keep them waiting_

Edwin: My dearest lady, a moment of your time. Might a journeyman mage avail himself of your considerable arcane wisdom?

Sarine: Hells, CHARNAME, we've got a doppleganger on our hands!...No, he's still scrying as human. What is the meaning of this, Edwin?

Edwin: Ah-ha, ha, you quite misunderstand me! It is true I often wear a...choleric disposition, but this is only due to my being surrounding by organisms who hardly merit the title of sentience. Now that I have discovered a peer, you shall know the courtesy of a well-bred gentleman of Thay.

Edwin: (Bah, how it smarts and stings! When this is over, I shall have to crush her simply to avenge the indignity!)

Sarine: Alright, what do you want? Make it quick.

Edwin: My interest has been...piqued by this supposed discovery of yours, this so-called Delorium Cathax. Never fear, never fear! I am a gentle man and would not wrest it from you by...force. But surely you would explain the principle of its creation? I have never heard of such a spell before, and there is little (very little indeed) I do not know.

Sarine: I've sacrificed much to keep it out of better hands than yours, Red Wizard. Don't think I don't know your kind.

Edwin: Ach, I knew it, you ill-born village midwife! You have been bluffing all along, there is no such spell!

Sarine: Mm-hmm. You think to save my pride, I'd show you the plans? I don't need to prove myself to one such as you, Edwin. But I'll give you a hint.

Edwin: ...Very well. I am listening. (Though this is surely the most ignoble moment of my long and illustrious career.)

Sarine: The Cathax itself might as well be a pinprick. But what it pierces is the Weave itself.

Edwin: That is a lie, a certain lie! I warn you not to toy with me, female! How could magic harm itself, its own very substance?

Sarine: Much like the approbation for an honorable deed, or the mellow joys of consensual lovemaking...I am afraid that's something you'll never know.

Edwin: Fah! If such were possible, and I had researched it, I have no doubt I could have made this discovery even as a small child. But I did not research it just as I do not research the curative properties of acids, for it is absurd to an unspeakable extent!

Sarine: Look, Edwin, about before...whatever our differences, I wouldn't lie to a fellow scholar. The Cathax did damage the Weave, however infinitesimally; and that minor "flux" as it repairs itself is what we see as the detonation.

Sarine: If you'd thought about it long enough, you might have come to the same conclusion. What else could release that volume of magical energy?

Edwin: Hnn. Even were I to credence this story, it has more holes than a beggar's robe. Surely if this were possible, the great whore, that so-called "lady of magic," would intervene to protect her coveted gains.

Sarine: That's what my accomplice, Meylos, thought. He was always a dedicated servant of Mystra, and he felt sure the Cathax would anger her. But then again perhaps she did act--through us.

Edwin: Then surrender to me the principle, tight-legged charlatan!

Sarine: Edwin, dear, even if I thought it was a fine idea to turn over the secret of one of the most powerful spells in existence to a self-confessed megalomaniac...I couldn't.

Edwin: I knew it! Flimflam and womanish trickery, all.

Sarine: I don't understand the principle of the Cathax. I only know the incantation. If it was a mansion, I only put up one wing; the master architect was Blicero. He was the only one who understood it completely, and now he's taken it to the other world.

Sarine: He spent his whole life studying the Weave, and he had the research of history's greatest archmages at his fingertips. Is it any wonder he came up with something like this? I told you he was brilliant. He was smarter than you, that goes without saying...but probably smarter than me as well.

Edwin: I will overlook these pathetic attempts to wound my pride, if you reveal to me what you do know of his discovery. With the additional power of my intellect it should be the play of imbeciles to recreate it. (Ah, and then...!)

Sarine: How can I say this...? No.

Edwin: You are a mage, Sarine. Your blood itself thirsts for knowledge. You may play coy now, but in time you will give me what I desire...It is that for which you live.

Note: At this point, if the PC is romance-eligible and is pursuing Sarine, Edwin will have his "romance conflict" talk (see the end of this section)—triggering a little while after the previous talk. If therein the PC "claims" Sarine, the talks stop here. If the PC is already in a relationship with Sarine (variable at two), the talks stop here.

Edwin: After a...moderate time diverting my attention to the matters we have discussed (no more was required, I assure you)...I have come to the conclusion that you are not babbling nonsense after all. I begin to see, much like a distant mirage, how a thing such as that of which you speak may possible.

Sarine: I'm glad to hear you went to all that trouble, Edwin; when you could have simply, you know, believed me.

Edwin: I come to you in a spirit of conciliation! (Vile witch!) Please attend to my words. Now, I am not entirely lacking in understanding of the female character, and I understand that from some girlish passion you have decided to lock away your creation forever, much like a ripe wench who sadly took her instruction from Helmites...

Sarine: I beg your pardon!

Edwin: Yet! This master of yours, Blicero, seems to me to have been grasping the sun--in which he was destroyed--rather than pausing to appreciate the...subtler beauty of the stars. This...confessedly great (the wretchedness!) discovery of yours may have more practical applications. Such as you would not object to exploring.

Sarine: Hmph. Well, I'm listening.

Edwin: Join me, Sarine. Tell me what you recall of your notes, and we shall construct an artifact to benefit our, ah, most worthy leader's cause...perhaps even discover an unknown spell! You cannot resist this lure, I see it in your eyes.

Sarine: Let me just make this clear. I have no intention of letting the Cathax fall your your hands. If I think there's a danger of that, I WILL see you dead, one way or another. But that said...what exactly have you got in mind?

Edwin: Come with me, little one, and I share with you of my own vast knowledge. You will see what we can accomplish together.

Sarine: I accept your offer. But call me "little one" again and you'll have to open your mouth to relieve yourself.

Sarine: Edwin, I've been reviewing these notes, and your figures are about as accurate as the stream of a drunkard's water. I had high hopes for this project, but I'm starting to wonder if it isn't just that moustache making you look smart.

Edwin: Give me that!...You simply do not comprehend my method of notation, you with your brain like a gnarled chestnut. I write as I think, in fragments, and have no use for those who lack the wherewithal to fit the pieces together. These figures you mark as errors are corrected in the very next line!

Sarine: Well--gods I'm your collaborator, not your archenemy! Why make things harder for me?

Edwin: If you cannot trace the pattern of my ideas, you are not worthy to be my assistant.

Sarine: Assistant!? That's rich coming from you, I wouldn't trust *you* to fetch me a glass of water!

Edwin: (Sarine, my dear...) You foul-voiced harpy who drives me to my very wit's end!

Edwin: (Fah, I meant that the other way. No matter, she will not notice the difference.)

Sarine: *sigh* What is it you want? It will take me at least another day to implement your "improvements" to the casing--which, I might add, you informed me of at the last possible instant because it had slipped your ever-vigilant mind.

Edwin: I had thought that the female of the species, for all its quite apparent inferiority, was known for its subtle powers of intuition. You should have divined that I would not settle upon a design so ill-conceived as that I first gave you.

Sarine: You know what? That's it, I've had. I only trusted you this far because you seemed too boorish and ill-tempered to trick me out of the Cathax plans. But you are without a doubt the MOST ill-tempered, self-absorbed, pompous, bigoted, ignorant excuse for a male human being I have EVER met...

Sarine: ...and I have met quite a few ill-tempered, self-absorbed pompous bigots, so take your plans and your "ill-conceived" casing and stow them where Lathander's grace doesn't shine, because this wouldn't be worth it if I could become Lord Ao himself!

Edwin: By all means, do not hold back a single word from false tact! Jumped-up concubine of an apprentice's manservant, puller of your father's beard! I no longer wonder you have lived past your ripeness barren and childless, for what self-respecting man would entrust his seed to such a shoddy vessel!

Sarine: Mumbling, shuffling, eye-rolling were-rooster!

Edwin: Illegitimate, incestuous whore!

Sarine: Pin-headed braggart!

Edwin: Are you aroused as I am!

Sarine: Yes, kiss me if you really are a man, you tail-chewing snake!

_After the next rest_

Sarine: Edwin.

Edwin: Sarine.

Sarine: Nice weather, hmm?

Edwin: I have encountered less pleasant in this climate.

Sarine: I...looked over your plans for the casing again. It looks solid.

Edwin: I am glad the girl has finally come to her senses.

Sarine: I suppose I'll be going now.

Edwin: Do you doubt I have more urgent matters to attend to myself?

Sarine: And wipe that grin off your face.

Sarine: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention puh-lease! The team of Her Ladyship Sarine Nesteria, and her stool-fetching, decanter-holding assistant Edward...

Edwin: You may dispense with the theatrics. When I unveil what I have created, with your very limited assistance, the jaws of these ground apes shall fall low enough in any case.

Sarine: Alright, pull it out then.

Edwin: And might I add first how blasted a strain this partnership has been on my nerves, and how I praise the Weave that it is at last come to an end! (Although it did perhaps carry...unintentional benefits.)

Sarine: What are you muttering over now? Forget it, I don't want to know. Behold, one and all, the Cathax Piccole!

Edwin: Yes! While this ceaselessly mewling lover of weaklings has chosen to bury her deepest secret where even my probing fingers were not able to reach it, she has agreed that this application of the principle, while hardly surpassing existing weapons in its power, still constitutes a crucial arcane discovery. If I may explain, to begin with, the history of Weave theory...

Sarine: I'm not sure these monkeys are ready to hear it, my dear. Just hand it over.

_The party has gained an item._

Edwin: It is my most...humble wish that our creation proves of use to you, CHARNAME. I might add that, as the work of my hands, I have full faith in its safety and reliability. (Though I shall be standing far back of you when you use it, and upwind as well.)

Edwin's "Romance Conflict"

Edwin: Illustrious CHARNAME! Although I know your time is as precious as diamonds, I request but a moment.

PC A: What do you want, Edwin?

PC B: Have you advice for me?

PC C: I suppose you have some probing question about my past or motivations?

PC D: Are you just going to berate me for being a simian?

PC E: Not now.

Edwin E: I am afraid I insist.

Edwin A, B, C, D: The matter is quite simple really. I have observed (it would hardly take one with my powers of observation) that you are wracked with lust for this briny harlot Sarine, and seek to despoil her as soon as possible.

PC 1A: Th-that is none of your business!

PC 1B: (Truth.) I am afraid you are misreading things, Edwin. I do not love Sarine. I expected more of a man of your brilliance.

PC 1C: (Lie.) I am afraid you are misreading things, Edwin. I do not love Sarine. I expected more of a man of your brilliance.

PC 1D: What is it to you, then?

PC 1E: What feelings I may have for Sarine are noble and pure!

Edwin 1A, D, E: Do not be tiresome, you primeval oaf, we understand each other perfectly well.

Edwin 1B: Is...is that so? That being the case, I have quite satisfied my curiosity in this matter. Return to whatever menial task required the whole of faculties. end, PC/Sarine romance broken

Edwin 1C: Is...is that so? That being the case, I have quite satisfied my curiosity in this matter. Return to whatever menial task required the whole of your faculties. end, Edwin/Sarine "romance" broken

Edwin: I myself have similar designs. Therefore, I propose we settle this in the manner of rational men, that is with a contest to the death--the which will of course be yours, I simply felt the need to inform of your impending demise, out of respect for our working relationship.

PC 2A: This is ridiculous, Edwin, I am not going to fight you!

PC 2B: Edwin's got a girl-friend! Edwin's in lo-ove!

PC 2C: If there is no other way, although I warn you, you do not have many friends here. I may not be able to stop our companions from joining in on my side.

PC 2D: That's it, I've been waiting for an excuse to pound your arrogant mouth into jelly! end, Edwin turns hostile

PC 2E: Take her, she's yours. goto Edwin 1B

Edwin 2A, B: Then how would your gracious majesty propose we settle this? goto PC 3

Edwin 2C: Bah, I am not afraid of any number of long-legged gibbons! Come at me if you dare! end, Edwin turns hostile

PC 3A: Look, I don't know how it is in Thay, but Sarine can decide for herself who she loves. Or, err, wants to be despoiled by. [Note: If you choose this, she "chooses" you]

PC 3B: I don't yet know how I feel about Sarine, but I know I don't trust you with her.

PC 3C: I love Sarine. Love has precedence over lust, as I'm sure you'll find written somewhere.

PC 3D: Forget it, you never had a chance with her.

PC 3E: I've changed my mind, I'll fight you after all. goto Edwin 2C

Edwin 3A, B, C, D: Your smarmy tone itself causes me unspeakable agony...fah! I have had enough of this. I spoke rashly, CHARNAME. What do I care for one wench of pleasant endowment, when the same might be had in any good house for one silver? Now let me be, I have important research to attend to. end, Edwin/Sarine "romance" broken

_With Edwina_

Sarine: Edwin, I've had just about enough of your crying and moaning. Don't you realize what an opportunity lies at your fingertips?

Edwina: Of what do you speak, you creature with whom I sadly must share this misbegotten shape, much like an overly-talkative cellmate?

Sarine: You can do what every red-blooded man wishes he could do, understand women! Think of all the insights you can carry back to your "true" form--if you ever reach that destination, I suppose.

Edwina: All I need to know of women is how susceptible they are in their weakness to the lure of gold, power and my...my virility! (Oh vilest curse, it is as if to speak of a lost love!)

Sarine: All the rich insights into the...subtle female...psychology...

Sarine: I've changed my mind. You've gotten your hands on a much more dangerous secret than you set out to find, and I can only pray for the safety of all decent women in the realms, you remain just as you are.

_With Valygar _

Note: _The first of these talks is Valygar's reaction if you have Sarine in the party when you come to get him—assuming she has completed her first quest and is no longer a Cowled Wizard. If you try to get him before that, he will simply turn hostile. Note that it still isn't possible to get him if you don't have a cleric who can detect truth/falsehood on Sarine (I don't know if that's really a cleric spell, but it sounds plausible)._

_If Sarine is in your party but still a Cowl_

Valygar: So you have found me at last. And brought a gang of mercenaries, I see. Cowards who wouldn't risk more than one of your number? No matter, I have no choice but to cut you down, innocent and guilty alike. end, Valygar turns hostile

_If Sarine is in your party and has left the Cowls, this is appended to the end of Valygar's joining dialogue_

Valygar: Hold.

Valygar: What do you think you're trying to pull? You protest friendship, and yet I spot one of the Cowled Ones themselves in your ranks!

Sarine: I suppose using the cowl to hide my face wasn't the brightest idea.

Valygar: Stay back, all of you! I cannot risk this, and I will cut you down if I must!

PC A: Easy, Valygar. Sarine is a friend.

PC B: This is Sarine Nesteria, and she is no longer a Cowled Wizard. She left their ranks to join my company.

PC C: I have decided to trust her for now, but if you would travel with me, you must respect my decisions.

PC D: I can tell you're going to be difficult. Very well, if that's how you want it. end, fight

Valygar A: The Cowled Wizards are no friends to anyone, comely as they or their words may be! I can only hope you are simply a fool, and not a treacherous slime!

Valygar B: And you would trust her words? I can only hope you are simply a fool, and not a treacherous slime!

Valygar C: How can I respect such a decision as this? I can only hope you are simply a fool, and not a treacherous slime!

PC 1A: I'm telling you, you have to calm down!

PC 1B: Please, Valygar, you must believe me if I am to help you!

PC 1C: Would you prefer I turned you in after all?

Valygar: Hmph! No matter what, your company won't be improved by this snake in your midst. If we are to be allies, I will do you a favor now.

Sarine: Y-you aren't serious! Help me CHARNAME, I am too brilliant to die!

Valygar: Don't struggle. Face your death like a woman.

Sarine: Help help help he's insane, he must have murdered those others after all!

PC 1A (STR 16+): (Restrain Valygar.)

PC 1B (DEX 16+): (Disarm Valygar.)

PC 1C (WIS 13+): If we had been meaning to trick you, why would we not attempt to conceal her? We did not think you would be this irrational!

PC 1D: Stop, stop, please stop!

PC 1E: (Step in front of Sarine.)

Valygar: Hff...!

Valygar: Why do you protect this woman, if you are what you say?

PC 2A: I told you, she is my friend.

PC 2B: I told you, I trust her.

PC 2C: I know I am strong enough to command her loyalty.

PC 2D: That shouldn't matter to you. If you can't reign yourself in, we can't work together.

Valygar: ...

Valygar: I will accompany you voluntarily on one condition, and it must be met. If you have a cleric or suchlike present, he must detect falsehood on this woman. Only then will I be satisfied.

Sarine: For all the gods' sake, do it!

PC 3A (CHARCLASS=cleric,single,multi,dual): I am a man of the gods, and I will do as you ask.

PC 3B (Anomen=inparty): Anomen?

PC 3C (Aerie=inparty): Aerie?

PC 3D (Keldorn=inparty): Keldorn?

PC 3E (Viconia=inparty): Err...Viconia?

PC 3F: I am sorry, I cannot do as you ask.

PC 3G: I refuse. You must trust us in any case.

Anomen: On my honor.

Aerie: O-okay!

Keldorn: It shall be done.

Viconia: Very well, if only to put an end to this ridiculous spectacle.

Valygar 3F,G: Then you leave me no choice but to defend myself! end, fight

Valygar 3A-E: Now look me in the eyes, woman, and say that you have no intention of harming me, or turning me over to the Cowled Ones.

Sarine: I-I...

Valygar: Say it!

Sarine: I don't have any such intention! I don't even know who you are!

_Casting animation from whoever appropriate. Sarine glows blue._

Valygar: Then I believe you.

PC 4A: There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?

PC 4B: I'm glad you've finally calmed down.

PC 4C: I understand. Perhaps I would have reacted the same, in your situation.

Valygar: I have said I will trust her, for the time being. That does not mean I like her, and I must confess, my opinion of you is not improved by the company you keep. But this is the best of my options at the moment.

Sarine: I'm, p-pleased to meet you.

Valygar: And I apologize for drawing my sword. Whatever your crimes, if you did not come to apprehend me, you did not deserve death.

Sarine: Well that's...nice of you to say.

_Triggers as soon as you enter the sphere_

Sarine: The Planar Sphere.

Valygar: My gall rises until it would choke me! I dislike your presence enough, and I will caution you not to even cast too circumspect an eye on what we might find here.

Sarine: Well what would you do, blind-fold me?

Valygar: Do not think I don't find the thought immeasurably comforting.

Valygar: No doubt you know my thoughts. You have done nothing so far to further arouse my suspicion, or indeed, betray an evil character.

Valygar: But if you are a decent woman after all, how can you sleep at night? How do you live with the guilt of assisting, in any way, an organization dedicated to harnessing the darkest magical forces?

Sarine: Believe me...I didn't go along always.

Valygar: You have parted company with them at last, yes. But you hardly seem consumed with repentance.

Sarine: Can I tell you my story? Will you listen?

Valygar: ...As far as it suits me.

Sarine: Well, then...

Sarine: So you see we thought...

Sarine: ...and that's how it happened. Well, the short version, anyway.

Valygar: Your tale fills me with wonder. Yet I know well enough the darkness both in the substance of magic, and in men's hearts, to believe every word of it.

Valygar: I have been thinking, Sarine.

Valygar: So the Cowled Wizards were involved in even fouler projects than I had imagined, and I am doubly glad I staked my life on keeping it from their hands. Yet I see, as I suppose I knew all along, they cannot all be painted with the same brush.

Valygar: No...you are not to blame. It is the Weave itself.

Sarine: Valygar, the Weave isn't...

Valygar: I know, I have already heard such in this company. "Magic itself is not evil, only its uses." But I am not sure I believe that.

Valygar: It corrupts more than money, lust, or hatred; it includes all of this in its folds. Supposing the Weave itself is chaos...sent from beyond the void to destroy this world?

Valygar: You have researched it, hoping to harness it, but supposing it is destruction itself? Fated always to be twisted to these ends.

Sarine: ...

Sarine: I won't lie, Valygar. You may be right.

Sarine: The thought has crossed my mind. But, even if it were so, I would still have to study it. The first because it's my blood--I can't do anything else. But even if it is our destruction...how can we escape what we don't understand?

Valygar: The same way one escapes an angry black bear, Sarine--by running as fast as possible in the opposite direction.

**ToB Banters**

_With Haer'Dalis_

Sarine: Say Haer'Dalis, you are a bard, aren't you? You have so many talents I sometimes forget that.

Haer'Dalis: With such honey-kissed words, you are sure to get whatever you desire in advance, magpie.

Sarine: Well, it's embarrassing but...I don't really have anywhere else to turn. The truth is, I've been turning my hand at the quill, and I don't mean scribing scrolls.

Haer'Dalis: A spot of poetry then! I am intrigued beyond the power of words to express. You wish to have my opinion as a prodigal soul, I presume?

Sarine: It's...more a story really. I've read enough of these things, I think I've picked up the knack. Can you just tell me if the plot is too thin?

Haer'Dalis: I should be delighted, and shall peruse your manuscript forthwith.

Haer'Dalis: I am perusing. There is no need to pace like that, you know.

Sarine: Do you have any idea how nerve-wracking it is to watch someone read your work!

Haer'Dalis: You may turn to face that delightful corner if you so wish...I am some ways into it. Indeed you posses a certain flair for depicting the...warmer emotions of primes, as I understand them. Yet I have one question about this passage here, that refers to the "rippling, well-toned biceps" of Lord Hammersworth. Merely as this sparrow sees it, mind you, "rippling" and "well-toned" both are rather, what is the word...

Sarine: Argh, argh, give it back! I'm burning the thing!

_With Keldorn_

Sarine: Gods, Keldorn, don't you ever get tired of praying?...I'm sorry, that was bad even by my standards. Not to mention a touch ironic in its phrasing.

Kedlorn: I am not offended in the least, rest assured, but would you care to join me by way of penance for that remark?

Sarine: Me? But...studies indicate no strict correlation between...there's no hard proof that a lack of deity worship leads to a cursed afterlife!

Keldorn: Nonsense, Sarine, next you will be telling me that men are descended from gibberlings. Now come here and join hands with me.

Sarine: Well...all right. But who should I even pray to?

Keldorn: I should have thought that would be obvious. Whom other than Mystra, the lady of magic? Though perhaps such a keen mind as yours would favor the Red Lady, mistress of tactics...

Sarine: Alright, Mystra it is. Now what am I supposed to say?

Keldorn: Whatever you wish, Sarine. Speak as you would to a kindly parent, aloud or silently, as you it pleases you.

Sarine: ...It's done.

Sarine: Now where are my blessings?

Sarine: I do not feel better. This is just a state of mind.

Keldorn: That glow upon our face, then, I would attribute but to the setting sun?

Sarine: Chemicals, that's all! Chemicals!

_With Viconia_

Sarine: We've traveled together for some time, now, haven't we?

Viconia: A fact that had blissfully slipped my mind until this moment, [drow]. What do you wish to say to me?

Sarine: Spill it. Come now, just one drow bedroom secret. I won't misuse it, I promise.

Viconia: Hmm...

Viconia: I would be given to say that no feeble surfacer could survive the throws of true drow passion. Yet you are, for your idiocy, of a hardy constitution and...

Viconia: Given your habits, I am amused to think of the trail of maimed and dull-eyed males you would leave in your wake across the land. Come here and I will whisper it to you.

Sarine: So...hmm...wait, surely not...you don't say!

_With Cernd_

Cernd: Sarine, I know our mind is still often occupied with this weapon of yours...this Cathax. I have been thinking, but I wonder if you truly wish to know the fruit of my thoughts.

Sarine: You may be the first in this company to speak of it, aside from CHARNAME. Well, if you hadn't wanted to tell me, you'd have kept quiet. Let's hear it.

Cernd: We...druids, and I myself in particular, are perhaps overly quick to call what is man-made "unnatural." Yet, man is a natural creature, or so we suppose. It follows then that his works are of nature, in a way, however they may seem contrary to its ends.

Cernd: Do you not suppose...that this Cathax itself, which seems to you, and I confess to me as well, a blot on the face of creation...may indeed be the work of nature?

Cernd: This plane is teeming with the sons of men. They spoil and rape the land. Could it not be that this had to come about, sooner or later...much as it said, a great elk of yore collapsed beneath the weight of its own antlers?

Cernd: It is a fearful thought. It is not my place to speak of right and wrong, or what you have done--I can only speak as nature does, impartially.

Sarine: Hmm. Fearful indeed. I'm afraid you've only piled more driftwood on this watch-fire inside my head. But then you did warn me, and I suppose your intention wasn't to console me.

_With Korgan_

Korgan: Ye know what ye are? A bloody-mouthed coward, that's what.

Sarine: *sigh* Korgan, it amazes me we are both still alive after spending so long in each other's company. Let's not do anything to change that, shall we?

Korgan: Ye listen. Ah seen the things ye do, and all that die cause of them. And how you weep and wring them hands over it. But just cause ye cannae see the blood, doesn't mean they're clean.

Korgan: Tears, a woman's tears, cannae wash away blood. Just like the rest of us ye wish yer foes dead a thousand times, and when they drop dead of a sudden, ye mouth on about how it was such a shame. But ye cannot fool me.

Sarine: I'm not sure I like where this is heading. I really suggest you stop it up.

Korgan: Happen ye were an honest woman, you'd use that spell of yours every day. Half this blasted world 'd be gone by now! But rather ye stop it up, and so ye fill up with poison. And you'll be a sick and twisted thing to the end o' days.

Sarine: I mean it! Not one more word, I'm not afraid of you anymore!

Korgan: 'Twas nae offense meant. I think I finally respect ye, Sarine.

_With Minsc_

Note: _It would be nice if this could be timered so that, if the romance is active, it doesn't trigger until after the major "event" of the ToB romance—in either outcome_.

Sarine: You know, Minsc, sometimes I envy you. You haven't a care in the world, have you?

Minsc: Minsc has no cares when his floes scamper before him! When, on rare occasion, it is the other way around, then I admit...

Sarine: *sigh* There'd something I'd like to ask of you...I know you wouldn't do this for just anyone, but we've been companions awhile. Minsc, would you...

Sarine: Let me hold Boo? Just for a second?

Minsc: Hmm. This is hardly Minsc's decision, Sarine. But I will consult him.

Minsc: Boo says you are in great need, and he will grant your request. Although he specifies no tickling, and but restrained cooing!

Sarine: I'll keep that in mind...thank you for this.

Sarine: It's...it's working. I feel better.

Minsc: Boo is always glad to serve the ladies! But do not stray far from Minsc's side, tiny friend. He needs you most of all.

Sarine: And that he does. Here, take him, I...hey th-that's my sleeve, not a hamster hole! I want to be p-perfectly clear about thi-i-is!

_With Jaheira_ [Note: _This only triggers if the romance is active, after the major event, in either outcome. If the romance is not active, Sarine will not banter with Jaheira in ToB_.]

Sarine: Jaheira? There's something I'd like to talk about, well, tell you I suppose...

Sarine: I'm not sure if CHARNAME would like me to, I haven't asked him; but, seeing as how it's you...

Jaheira: I have noticed your grave demeanor of late. I believe others have as well. I am honored that you feel able to confide in me, and understand entirely if you wish your confidence to end here.

Sarine: That's...that was the perfect thing to say right then. You really are a marvel. Well I don't where to begin, but...

Sarine: So you see...

Sarine: ...and, well, that's all there is to it. Really.

Jaheira: I understand.

Sarine: That's all?...No, that's right. Perfectly right.

Sarine: I only hope CHARNAME has a confidant of his own. Heh.

Jaheira: He has you, Sarine. This will carry him far, I believe, no matter what has happened or will happen.

_With Edwin_ [Note: This only triggers if the Edwin sequence reached its conclusion in SoA; Sarine will not banter with Edwin in ToB if the PC is romancing her. A default game (that is one started in ToB) also assumes the sequence didn't play out.]

Edwin: It realize the difficulty of detaching your eyes from my well-muscled frame, but find some other place to affix your lust for the moment, I am engaged in grave thought.

Sarine: Oh it was nothing, really. I was just reflecting that of all the colossal, monumental mistakes in my life, you were surely the biggest.

Sarine: In a manner of speaking.

Edwin: I know you far too well for your hooked wounds to find their mark in my flesh, which you so covet. Away with you!

Sarine: Yes indeed, those were the most disappointing three minutes of my whole life.

Edwin: O-only if in your strange cant, the word "minute" means "hour!" I have most specific recollections of your cries, pleas and, dare I say...

Sarine: I was certainly pleading, but sadly, even that didn't seem to rouse you a second time.

Edwin: Such insolence! Each day you find new ways to try my patience! You are truly a wench without equal.

Sarine: And a liar, I might add. You are a dear, and here's a kiss for luck.

_With Imoen_ [Note: _Hopefully there's some way to tie the first talk to Imoen's talks with the PC about her emerging Bhaal heritage, so it doesn't come out of nowhere_.]

Sarine: I've heard what's going on, Imoen. How are you feeling? Not wonderful, plainly.

Imoen: I'm scared. Who wouldn't be? But I'll make it through this, just like I always have...with CHARNAME's help. Not to mention you guys.

Sarine: Of all the people I know, I hate to see this happening to you the most. But I suppose that's how the world works. Just don't give in, you hear me? I'm not...really terribly clear on how this all works, but...

Imoen: Thank you, Sarine. I just hope all this is over soon.

[Note: Takes place immediately after you finish your first dialogue with the inkeep in Saradush. Not everyone will see it, but that's fine. The first few lines are sung—at least Sarine's part.]

Sarine: "The mo-orning after...!"

Imoen: "You know what you bri-ing...!"

Sarine: "If...love is a red dress..."

Imoen: "We-ell hang me in ra-ags!"

Sarine: Stay away from men, Imoen! They're up to no good, every last one of them!

Imoen: Don't worry, I've made up my mind to die old and alone, surrounded by dozens of cats!

PC A: Sarine, are you drunk?...Imoen!?

PC B: Sarine! What have you been teaching my sister behind my back!

PC C: I don't care what you two get up to, but keep it down if you please.

PC D: How did the two of you get so drunk! We've only been here a minute!

Imoen: We're sisters now, shishters! I'm kickin' you out of the family, CHARNAME!

Sarine: Don't slur, I can tell you're not that drunk. You're just playing it up.

Imoen: Maybe I want to be a drunk! Teach me how to be a drunk, Sarine!

PC 1A: Alright, alright, that's quite enough of that!

PC 1B: I'll be keeping an eye on both of you from now on.

Sarine: Bleah!

Imoen: Bleah!

_With Nalia_

Sarine: We've come a long way, haven't we? From our home country, just as CHARNAME has.

Nalia: Yes indeed, Sarine. And while I feel I've learned much, and grown, I have seen much that fills me with new horrors.

Sarine: Do you miss it? Amn, I mean. I certainly do.

Nalia: Yes, I confess, a little. Even my home and...the stuffy old relatives I could never stand.

Sarine: I tell you what. When we get back to Athkatla, I'll put up the money to open a bakery right in the slums. We'll give it away left and right, night and day, until we collapse. That much seems like cheap penance for all the near shaves we've had with death on this journey.

Nalia: I will hold you to that, Sarine.

_With Anomen_

Anomen: Sarine, there is something I must know. All in the midst of this, despite, I find my thoughts often turning homeward. And yet...

Sarine: And yet what?

Anomen: I feel as if I cannot return. I have become a changed man, in so short a time, and my old ways would seem unfamiliar. Perhaps even painful. I foresee a long journey, even...that is of course, Helm willing we should survive.

Anomen: Yet Athkatla is a troubled city. The Order does much, but I know now, they cannot succeed unless others stand beside them.

Anomen: I hope your own reflections have taken a similar course, and that you know things you did not before. Will you return to Athkatla, and do what you can to protect the folk there from sorcery, and from those who would turn their fear of it to their own advantage? I ask this of you.

Sarine: There was no need to ask, Anomen. That has been my plan for some time now.

Anomen: Then I thank you for that, and...I am honored to have fought at your side.

Sarine: Heh. Do we kiss now?

Anomen: No.

_With Jan_

Jan: I don't suppose these rations could be any drier, perhaps if we begged our noble leader a little.

Sarine: You know, that reminds me of a story!

Sarine: You see my...uncle, Sven, once ate some...very dry rations. Which gave him indigestion. And then he, ah, bought a salve from a traveling drow peddler. No, make that a tiefling peddler, drow are so over-played...But unfortunately the salve had the additional effect of growing his hair to twice its normal length, which attracted...birds? No, bats. Bats.

Jan: Yes?

Sarine: Well he...wasn't very happy. With all those bats in his hair.

Sarine: Don't spare me. How was that?

Jan: *sniff* My little Cowled One has finally left the nest! Now I know how my own dear mother felt, bless her soul, the day I boarded that flying contraption and took off from the third-story window. Of course that particular flight was short-lived, even by my young standards.

_With Mazzy_

Mazzy: Sarine! I had hoped to find you in a free moment. I have acquired something that may interest you.

Sarine: I would be disturbed, for your sake, if you could fathom my interests. But you've piqued my curiosity.

Mazzy: It had slipped my mind for some time--but at one of our recent tavern stays, I met a fellow Halfling more serious-minded than most, though still given to our favorite pastimes. We talked enjoyably for some time and, I cannot recall how, the conversation drifted to a subject near to your heart...

Mazzy: Have you any interest in a pouch of Chultan deep jungle tobacco, as he described it? I was going to call it "fresh" although I am afraid...

Sarine: Mazzy! We talked so long ago but...you remembered!

Mazzy: You are my friend and ally, after all. While I may not approve, I hardly think it strange that this once...

Sarine: Oh Mazzy, I love you so!

Mazzy: Don't--do not pick me up! You know I object to this! I am giving you fair warning, Sarine!

_With Valygar_

Sarine: Valygar? I know it's...rather a point of contention between us, but I keep thinking about the Planar Sphere.

Valygar: What? Don't tell me that after all these miles, after I have almost grown to trust you--know you as a woman and not simply as one more faceless Cowl bent on sorcerous evil--you will tell me to my face that you covet its secrets?

Sarine: Well, I can't lie to you, I wouldn't mind getting a good look inside there. But my thoughts were rather more...practical in nature, this time.

Sarine: What are you going to do with it, Valygar? It is just sitting there!

Valygar: If you expect me to laugh, I do not find the thought very amusing.

Sarine: I mean to say, sooner or later, you are going to have to return. If only to find some way of relocating it. And at that time...

Sarine: The secrets in the sphere might be used to help people. Not all of them, perhaps, but I couldn't stand to see the whole thing put to the torch, as it were. Valygar...if you truly believe me, truly accept my goodwill...

Sarine: Would you allow me with you into the Sphere, when you return? I would like...simply to be there.

Valygar: Hah. Do you even have to ask? You are my companion. We have even shared bathwater. You may accompany me anywhere, Sarine.

Valygar: Although if you wished to enter the Sphere alone...*that* might be quite a different matter.

_With Aerie_

Sarine: We don't know what we have until we're deprived of it. Isn't it true?

Aerie: That is very true, I suppose. But I can see as usual, you are trying to put some deeper thought into words. What is it, Sarine?

Sarine: I was just thinking...most of us, even most elves, are born without wings. We wish we could fly only when we're in the cups, or when our lives are falling to pieces around us--but we get by alright.

Sarine: You, though, because you knew it however briefly...but I'm sorry! You know me, open mouth, insert foot.

Aerie: It is alright, Sarine. I have had a long time to come to terms with this...condition. And it no longer causes me pain, or n-not much at any rate.

Aerie: Because I have seen you, and the others, walking peaceably over the ground. Your flights are in your thoughts and dreams, only.

Aerie: But they are pleasant flights for all that, are they not?


	6. Epilogues

**Epilogues**

Nonromance, PC becomes a good god **or** evil god **or** good mortal:

After retiring from the adventuring life, Sarine Nesteria returned to Athkatla to find it embroiled in street warfare. The Cowled Wizards had fallen apart and splinter factions, led by ambitious warlords, fought lawful authorities, Shadow Thieves and Radiant Heart paladins alike; while the well-intentioned but weak Meylos Alhazar barely held the largest faction in check. Allying herself with the Council of Six, Sarine played no small part in resolving the tensions. Within a month, martial law was repealed and life in the Amnian capital returned to normal.

Offering markedly less resistance than some had feared, Sarine accepted the post of Grand Counselor of the Cowled Order. Her objective on taking office was easily accomplished--with the stroke of a pen, the wizards became answerable to the Council of Six, and within a year the asylum of Spellhold was staffed by those who would ensure it held only truly dangerous criminals. This accomplished, Sarine returned to the confines of the laboratory to devote herself to research. While some accused that she could use her power to do far more widespread good, she seemed content to end her long and eventful life in the city of her birth.

In her old age, she was rarely seen in public, save to deliver lectures at the New Academy of Athkatla--funded by public subscription and teaching magical theory to any who had the ability, regardless of their means. The Academy was more commonly known by the motto on its ironwork gate, "Delorium Cathax"--meaning, in the nearly-lost tongue of ancient inhabitants of the Amnian plane, "beloved child."

When Sarine passed away of illness on the twelfth day of Myrtul--perhaps brought on by years of exposure to the corrosive magical forces she studied--there was a popular joke that no one could tell the difference, as she had spent her final years in such hermetic solitude. However her grand funeral was attended by many tearful former students and colleagues--among them companions of CHARNAME and, some believe, CHARNAME him/herself.

Nonromance, PC becomes evil mortal **or** romance, PC becomes evil mortal but you **didn't** keep the child:

The story of Sarine Nesteria ended soon after her travels with CHARNAME. It is said that CHARNAME, already feared throughout the realms as a villain worthy of the highest rants of the Zhentarim--whether for dark pleasure or still darker business, it is unknown--was visiting the city of Luskan when a mysterious, cataclysmic explosion devastated half the city proper. It is further rumored that CHARNAME was pulled from the smoking wreckage by his/her allies, very nearly dead; but with the sheer toughness, or evil luck that had seen him/her through his/her life, soon recovered. Used to such adventures, he/she brushed the incident off as a trifle.

Sarine was never seen alive after this event.

Romance, PC becomes good mortal and you **didn't** keep the child:

After retiring from the adventuring life, Sarine Nesteria returned to Athkatla to find it embroiled in street warfare. The Cowled Wizards had fallen apart and splinter factions, led by ambitious warlords, fought lawful authorities, Shadow Thieves and Radiant Heart paladins alike; while the well-intentioned but weak Meylos Alhazar barely held the largest faction in check. Allying herself with the Council of Six, Sarine played no small part in resolving the tensions. Within a month, martial law was repealed and life in the Amnian capital returned to normal.

With CHARNAME by her side, Sarine settled into life as a distinguished scholar and lecturer, popularizing the view that magic was not the property of an elite, but rather a tool that could transform societies for the better. Athkatla saw her theories put into practice through the construction of magically-augmented sewer pipes and domestic heating, although the new systems were of course as prone to faults as their mundane predecessors. For quite some time, the only sort of battle that seemed of any interest to her was a heated public debate.

Whether he wished it or not, CHARNAME's great fame and power often carried him far from home, where Sarine staunchly chose to remain. Nonetheless, their love for each other--though quiet in its expression--overcame all difficulties. As much as she was given to expounding her own discoveries and theories, Sarine would often speak of the bravery, kindness and wisdom of the man to whom she had pledged her life.

Sarine's final legacy--or at least what she hoped to be such--was the New Academy of Athkatla, funded by public subscription and teaching magical theory to any who had the ability, regardless of their means. The Academy was more commonly known by the motto on its ironwork gate, "Delorium Cathax"--meaning, in the nearly-lost tongue of ancient inhabitants of the Amnian plane, "beloved child."

When Sarine passed away of illness on the twelfth day of Myrtul--perhaps brought on by years of exposure to the corrosive magical forces she studied--there was a popular joke that no one could tell the difference, as she had spent her final years in such hermetic solitude. However her grand funeral was attended by many tearful former students and colleagues--among them companions of CHARNAME, and chief among them, her husband CHARNAME himself.

Romance, PC becomes mortal and you **did** keep the child

[Note: You can "choose" the child's name, in the indicated place below; but no matter what you said the child is a boy. Why? Well, most of the names you could choose were male; I couldn't think of many female candidates.]

[Note: This technically triggers for evil PCs too, although I find it hard to believe that anyone could be consistently evil and still keep the romance going for this long, including keeping the child.]

After retiring from the adventuring life, Sarine Nesteria returned to Athkatla to find it embroiled in street warfare. The Cowled Wizards had fallen apart and splinter factions, led by ambitious warlords, fought lawful authorities, Shadow Thieves and Radiant Heart paladins alike; while the well-intentioned but weak Meylos Alhazar barely held the largest faction in check. Allying herself with the Council of Six, Sarine played no small part in resolving the tensions. Within a month, martial law was repealed and life in the Amnian capital returned to normal.

Some hoped she would step into the power vacuum as a public figure. However, it became clear that she had lost interest in much besides the company of her lover, CHARNAME and the raising of their newborn son [, Gorion / Sarevok / CHARNAME II / Subject Thirteen]. When their lives had returned to some semblance of quietude, they were married simply--according Sarine's preference--by civil writ obtained from the Council, the which her experience dealing with bureaucrats proved useful in expediting.

Sarine became a proverbially devoted and conscientious mother, doing what she could to ensure that in spite of his heritage, her son could enjoy a normal upbringing. Among her later, highly renown works on magical theory was to be found one slim volume on parenthood--that, while likewise renown, made reference to many dilemmas seldom encountered by the ordinary parent. [Her son / Gorion / Sarevok / CHARNAME II / Subject Thirteen] may have broken her heart, however, as he grew up to display a great interest in competitive jousting and none whatsoever in magic.

As the burdens of parenthood eased, Sarine devoted herself to other projects--speaking out against warfare, assisting in political crises and attempting to raise public awareness of magic as a potential force of good. She never strayed far from her home Athkatla, and remained patiently faithful to CHARNAME when his responsibilities, whether he wished it or not, carried him to far-flung lands.

When Sarine passed away of illness on the twelfth day of Myrtul--perhaps brought on by years of exposure to the corrosive magical forces she studied--her grand funeral was attended by many former students and colleagues, chief among them CHARNAME himself, his children (the eldest now forty years of age) and several of his former companions. The late archmage's files and documents, which she had left to the city of Athkatla toward the formation of a public lending library, contained a wealth of magical discoveries she had lacked the time to fully pursue during her life. They also contained--the final item at the bottom of a dusty crate--an unfinished, unsigned romance novel of singularly awful prose, that told the story of a proud and fiercely intelligent woman...and the humble oaf who eventually won her heart.


End file.
